TWD of Mt Olympus
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: Story #2 Rick and Michonne are back as your friendly neighborhood Greek deities. They return to rid the world of the undead, only to find it's not just the walkers who are the problem. Appearances by several TWD characters and new gods. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Walking Dead, just a crazy fan. Drama, romance, fantasy, and humor. 18 for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, the gods are back and so is the fearsome couple we all love, Richonne! Wait… they never left… anyway, I've come to bring you another tale of the adventures of the Greek royals, Nike, goddess of Victory and Ares, the god of War. Zeus is still off his rocker. Some of you asked in the comments, "What happens next?"**

 **Well, I'm here to tell ya. They are just as fierce, just as fabulous and just as goofy.**

 **I know it's a lot of names and I will provide a key to show who's who. Sometimes I forget that what's in my head doesn't necessarily come out as clear to my readers.**

 **Cast/Persona**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl** -Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie** -Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn** -Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus** -?

 **Abraham** -?

 **Rosita** -?

 **Tara-**?

 **Noah-**?

 **?** -Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene** -?

 **Negan** -?

 **Some question marks will be answered at the end of each chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 I Want You Back

**Please enjoy and if you have any questions, comments, leave a review or just say hi, I will be right here to answer.**

 **First chapter has a bit of a recap.**

 **If you are under 18, please don't read this. I don't want no parents after me.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **I Want You Back**

 ** _The Palace on Mount Olympus_**

Hiding behind a giant marble column, two young deities watched their parents argue over a trip they were already told they could not attend.

"We're going." Michonne stood in front of her husband with her arms folded defensively.

Rick's face tightened in worry as he put a hand to his forehead, "Michonne, we've been over this. You are pregnant and if you go back, you won't be able to use your power to protect yourself and our baby," he tried to argue with his wife.

Years ago, both were banished along with several others, from Olympus to be reborn as mortals. Ares, the Greek god of War and Nike, the Greek goddess of Victory were birthed, and raised as the mortals, Rick Grimes and Michonne Buchont. It was all an elaborate plan set up by his father, the king of the Olympic gods, Zeus.

Not only was Zeus responsible for playing Cupid to bring Rick and Michonne together, he also punished man for their inability to work together to protect their world and for their terrible taste in music.

Ridiculous, we know.

Because of Zeus' actions, he voluntarily exiled and locked himself away to prevent an age-old prophecy from being fulfilled… the future destruction of the Olympic pantheons.

With a stoic look on her face, Michonne continued to argue, "Rick, our family is down there fighting to save the world and I will not sit here on my ass doing nothing." She tried to be patient with her husband. Ever since they found out they were expecting, he seemed to forget that she is the goddess Nike and despite being pregnant, she still can and will kick ass.

Besides, an immortal's pregnancy lasts a few years and she was only twelve month's along, not even showing. That would probably take another year.

"I'm putting my foot down, Michonne. This was not what we discussed. You are to stay here with Carl, Andre, and Judith, while I go down and help Atlas." The world had been overrun by the undead. Humans who died from a mysterious plague, reanimated as the walking dead. Their only purpose is to eat the living. Those who had been bitten came back. Rick worried that his wife, though she was a badass and very capable, could get hurt and he refused to allow anything in this world or the next, to cause her to suffer, not even from a stubbed toe.

"You can shove that foot right up your ass, honey. I said I'm going, so we're going." Michonne narrowed her eyes as she watched her husband pace back and forth. He ceased wearing the clothing of the gods. Instead, he wore a black Henley and jeans and even kept his holster from before. She wasn't going to complain because she stopped wearing the flowing chitons that were normal for her before her rebirth. Now she wore comfortable leathers and tank tops. The temperature on Olympus was controlled and they never had to worry about getting too cold or too hot.

"As for the children, Carl is more than capable watching Andre and Judith, along with the help of your mother. I've already spoken to her."

"But, what about the baby?"

"I don't see the problem. You're going to keep us safe, right? If that's not the case, then I'd better stay here."

Ready to argue her point, Rick stopped himself, "Good, you and the baby…

"Wait. Dammit, woman." He shook his head, "That's cheating. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Carl and Andre sniggered in their hidden spot. They both shushed each other to keep from being caught.

She gave him a wicked smile, "Of course, you wouldn't." Without looking she pointed to the not-so-quiet duo, "Carl, Andre. Go find your sister and take her to visit the Garden of Hesperides."

"Aww, mom!" Came from the two. Carl asked before they left, "Is Ladon gonna be there? Can we pick a golden apple?"

She turned to them with a happy grin, "Yes, the dragon will be there and make sure that you ask for permission before trying to grab one. That goes for you too, Andre and don't let your sister touch the tree until you get it."

Rick watched the interaction between his wife and their children as they left. It warmed his heart every time he saw his family. His queen stood there looking after their boys. Her fiery, red wings nestled in their resting position. Her fitted jeans left nothing to his imagination, but he didn't want to imagine it, he wanted to see it.

"Michonne."

With just a movement of her head back toward him, she smirked, "Yeah."

"Come here."

Her wings lifted as she did an about-face and seemed to float over to where he stood. He was frozen as she slowly glided through the warm beams of sunlight streaming through the columns of their chamber, brightening and darkening her brown eyes as she passed. The movement of her hips had him mesmerized. She spoke in a low, sultry voice, "How can I help you, Rick?"

He swallowed, blinking once, "Uhm, I forgot to eat breakfast and I'm hungry."

She placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head and leaned toward him, "And, what would you like for your meal, my king?"

"You."

Rick held up his hand and snapped his finger. Michonne's clothes disappeared. She was not surprised. He stepped behind her and placed both hands within her locks, massaging her scalp. She sighed and reached her hands behind her to grab his hips. As he continued his ministrations, she huffed, "Not fair." With a squeeze and a pinch of his jeans, his clothing departed in the same manner.

Rick moved his hands down to her neck, parting her hair and brushing it out of his way. He licked his lips before leaving soft kisses on her nape, while his hands ran along her wing's edges as they stretched wider in their euphoria. "Spread 'em, babe."

Arching her back, her wings spanned fully. She also felt his hardening cock touch her ass as she moved. She wiggled her hips to cop another feel, but he pulled himself back.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting that yet."

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she pouted. Continuing his exploration of her wings, he brought his hands back to the middle and slid them down to reach around and palm her breasts. Looking over her shoulder he could see her nipples jutting out into Olympian air as he squeezed her globes lightly.

"Mmm, beautiful."

Her wings took on a life of their own. As stretched out as they were, they reached back and wrapped around Rick, the tips grazing affectionately against his calves. Gathering closer to her, he grabbed his member and laid it between the cheeks of her ass. His hands went back to her ribcage and slid upward, her soft skin guiding him back to her hardened nubs. While plucking and pinching, his cock rubbed back and forth, his pre-cum dripping, making the sensual slide easier.

"Hold these for me." He indicated for Michonne to hold her breasts. When she complied with a moan, one of his hands went north, the other, south. He wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her closer to his chest, while the other slid down to her pussy.

She was dripping wet.

"Open your legs, babe."

Michonne complied with a louder moan.

Fingers together, he gathered her wetness and brought it to his mouth. His hand still around her neck, Michonne watched with glazed eyes had he stuck out his tongue and licked and cleaned all her juice from his fingers, all the while his hips kept pumping against her ass. When he finished cleaning his hand, his face turned back to her, guiding her head toward his and latching on to her mouth. Before she knew it, he slid two fingers up inside her throbbing pussy, causing her to gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue between her lips, tasting herself.

Her wings were now starting to get in the way of him snuggling closer, so he dipped his legs and kissed the base of their scapulars, making them dissipate. With them gone, he put more pressure on his fingers in her tight channel, pulling her harder against his cock as his thumb began to flit along her clit. His dick hardened as he watched her pinch her own nipples and listened to her moans. He pulled his mouth away to run along her neck as they both gyrated their hips to the beat of his thrusting hand. Sweat began to gather on their bodies as their breaths became more pronounced and harsh.

"Oh, god, oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Michonne moaned, her eyes shut tight in ecstasy. He moved faster, plunging deeper. The sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her wet cunt, echoed loudly, his thumb rapidly patting her clit as her body prepared to explode.

"Yea, that's it. Let it go, babe." He breathed harshly in her ear.

Michonne involuntarily bent at the waist, but he held her standing as it hit her. He joined his lips to hers as she gasped in her rapture. He didn't give her time to recuperate. Pulling his fingers out of her body, he hurriedly licked his hand clean, then dropped to his knees. Grabbing her ass cheeks, he plunged his tongue into her sopping, dripping pussy, lapping at her nether lips salaciously. He groaned as he swallowed her warm and sweet ambrosia.

Between licks, he rasped, "Ah, love you so much. I need this."

Michonne, still grasping at her breasts, bent at the waist, inviting him to partake more. When the tip of his tongue touched her sensitive bundle of nerves, she dropped her hands to the marbled flooring to catch herself from falling. Rick wouldn't let her fall, his hold on her hips kept her from moving from his mouth.

He wasn't finished.

Scrapping the bottom row of his teeth against her clit made her give out small, high pitched squeals with each passing and when he clamped on, blissful frenzy brought her up on her toes. With his grip, her feet lifted off the floor altogether. As her body erupted in a pleasurable volcano, she no longer had the strength to hold up her head and it fell limply, the tips of her locs swinging and touching the floor. With one last swipe of his tongue, Rick stood and pulled her to stand. When she turned to him, her breathing was choppy and her eyes were closed in pleasure. When she opened them, she found him staring down at her with his piercing blue eyes and she understood, he wasn't done.

Using his strength, he bent his knees, grabbed her by the ass, widening her thighs, and power-lifted her to impale her straight onto his cock. Her mouth opened with a sharp intake. He held her still a moment while she adjusted.

When her fingers sunk into his curls, her legs dangling over his forearms, he asked, "You ready?"

"Nooo," she wailed.

With a handful of ass, he lifted her as if he was curling weights, raising her until only the tip of his cock nestled within her tight walls, then he pulled her down until her clit traipsed the hair at the base of his dick. Michonne's toes curled the faster he pumped into her, holding on for dear life as he fucked his wife with superior strength and speed. In no fear of being dropped, Michonne's head fell back as he hit a tantalizing area in her vagina with a shift of his hips. He slowed and steadily shafted her as he walked her over to their bed, still sliding in and out of her as he gently lay her down near the edge. With his feet still on the floor, he let go of her ass and placed his hands on either side of her head. Michonne's knees were hiked up to her shoulders, toes spreading, curling. He gave it to her so good, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do. Her hands grappling for a hold of something, his curls, his shoulders, the sheets… somewhere, anywhere.

Rick lay his head on her chest and just watched himself enter his beautiful wife's pussy, each time he withdrew, his dick was sopping with her ambrosia and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop to take a drink or keep ravishing her. The tightening of her walls and the high keening of her moans signaled she was ready for another release and he wanted to fall with her. Standing straight, he closed her legs, tightening her grip on his cock. Wrapping both arms round her thighs, he began to give her short jabs while lifting her ass off the mattress.

"You like this, baby?"

Through gasping for air, she got a garbled, "Yes!"

Between each jab, Rick growled through firmed lips, "You gonna cum for me babe?"

Michonne mind was gone, she couldn't think. Her entire body was filled with pleasure and Rick's questions ceased to make sense, "I… I, oh god!"

Rick sped up the movements of his hips knowing they were going to go together. Sweating profusely, he managed a few more words before they both fell in the fires of glory, "Nah, not god. It's just me… Rick."

Michonne's mouth fell open in a silent scream as the arduous spark of heated rapture spread from her clitoris to her belly, on out to her fingers and toes. She grabbed onto her breasts as they bounced with every pump and then she had to grab her face as she hit the precipice. Michonne shut her eyes, her legs stiffened, her toes pointed straight to the ceiling and her ears clogged where she heard nothing but static.

At the same time, Rick's infamous blush peppered his chest, shoulders, on up to his neck to the top of his ears. His dick swelled, while his balls hardened as they prepared to drown Michonne's pussy. He swiveled his ass, spots appeared in front of his eyes and the sounds of Michonne's moans were drowned out by the sound of rushing waves as he poured his entire soul into her body. When she stiffened, so did he. Both were frozen in their intense euphoria, before letting her legs go and collapsing on top of her heated body.

Trumpets and horns blared loudly throughout Olympus.

Zeus bellowed from his confinement, "Goddammit Ares! I told you two to find another fuckin' house!"

 **…**

 ** _A hop, skip and a jump later…_**

"To make you feel better, I'm having my brother come with us."

"Who's your brother and why are you just now telling me about him?" He demanded.

Michonne called out, "Kratos, come on over. Might as well show yourself and get it over with." Next to her, black particles appeared and began to form into a being. Which turned out to be the familiar figure of a man with dark curly hair and a muscular build, who had been dead to Rick for quite some time.

"Shane! What the fuck?" Immediately, Rick used his magikos to suddenly stand in front of his former best-friend and punched him in the face. When he fell backward, Rick was on top, pummeling everything he could reach. Kratos, or Shane didn't fight back, he just let his friend work out his frustrations.

It wasn't long before it registered that Rick was beating up on someone who hadn't raised a hand to strike back, not even to protect himself. Looking down at Shane, confused, he heard his wife behind him, "Are you done beating up my brother?"

Rick turned to the woman who continued to surprise him, "Shane is your brother?" Going back to the man who tried to kill him, "How… what? I'm confused." Still sitting on him, he yelled, "You slept with my wife and you tried to kill me!"

As his voice echoed throughout the halls and seeing he wasn't going to get a fight from Shane, he stood and turned and grimaced back toward Michonne. "Sorry, but I told you all the things he did to me and my family." Thinking about the past, his anger boiled over, he pulled his colt and pointed it at the god Kratos, formally known as his best friend, Shane Walsh. With his head tilting down and a click of the gun being cocked, he growled, "You care to explain?"

She stepped in front of Kratos and held up a hand, "When we first returned to Olympus, remember when I took some time to visit my family? That's when Kratos explained the role he had to play. Rick, would you please put the gun down and hear him out."

Looking at her puzzled, he lowered his weapon and chewed the inside of his mouth, "Okay, let's hear it." He dropped the gun in his holster, put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "This better be good or I'm gonna blow a fuckin' hole in your head."

A busted up Kratos, wearing a short, black chiton, raised his hands. "I know you're pissed and believe me, I wasn't happy about the whole thang. Your father sent me to stay by your side. Remember when I ran into you on the playground in first grade? Yeah, that was my first time in a human body. A child's human body at that. I was kinda clumsy.

"Anyway, your dad told me that I was to keep watch over you."

"Wait, so you knew who I was the whole time?"

"Yeah, I did. First thing I want to let you know, I never slept with Lori. There's no way Judith could be mine."

Rick's eyes widened in surprise. He looked over at Michonne and she gave an affirmative. "But, she told me…" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "doesn't matter. So, what about all that other bullshit you pulled? Telling me that you were a better father than me?"

"That, I'm sorry to say, is all on your daddy. He said that it was time for me to leave and that he wanted me to go out in a 'spectacular' way. Whatever the fuck that meant." He leaned toward Rick as he shook his head and raised an eyebrow, "Said, he wanted you and Carl to be ready."

Rick leaned his head back with a sigh, "That motherfucker. If his ass wasn't locked up already..." Addressing his former best friend, "What now, I'm s'posed to just be all happy and giddy that my old buddy, 'fuckin' Shane', is alive? How am I supposed to get over what you did to me? Didn't all those years together mean sumthin to you?"

His shoulders slumped as he walked over to a chair and plopped down into it. Michonne was right there to soothingly rub his arms. "It's okay, babe. Let him finish."

Shane cautiously stepped closer, "Rick, I love you like a brother and it killed me with what I had to do. Even though it was a shitty thang to do, Zeus showed me why it had to be done. And, I agreed."

Don't thank that I left you high and dry though. When you and my sister finished that business in the forest and… God, I'm so embarrassed I saw that, y'all drew all those walkers out," he shuddered, "I was the one to give you your temporary powers back. I knew you wouldn't be able to fight all of them and Zeus was someplace else. I didn't have time to ask and I wasn't gonna ask his permission. Y'all don't know how bad I wanted to tell ya, both of you. I've kept an eye on you, Carl, Judith and my sister the entire time, makin' sure nothin' happened to ya."

Rick looked up, his gaze piercing as he spoke, "Why didn't I see your aura then?"

"Zeus kept it hidden. He didn't want you to know about the others until the turn. He definitely didn't want you knowin' about me."

Rick turned and glanced up to Michonne, who's fingers crept into his curls, "He told you all about this. Are you okay with it?"

She blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. After getting to know your father, nothing he does surprises me anymore. I have a feeling he's got more shit to throw our way."

Rick rubbed his temples, "Well, it's gonna take me some time to get over this. I still don't feel comfortable with you being around me, but you're my queen's brother and I have ta accept it. I will, however, be bringin' my own to help guard her. He called on his brother, "Hercules, get in here."

The god of strength landed in between Kratos and Rick with a loud boom. "What the dick? I was in the middle of getting my pipes cleaned."

Michonne was at first confused and then it dawned on her. She rolled her eyes, "That is information, I certainly didn't need."

Rick's brother stood tall with his flaming red hair and turned to his sister-in-law, "Sorry about that, sugarplum, but a man's gonna be cranky when he's stopped from getting his plumbin' unclogged."

"Oh, god… stop!"

"What? I'm not sayin' the words." He chuckled, "What's up, brother?"

Rick explained what was going with the mortals and how their people went back to help. "I want you to keep watch over Michonne. She's pregnant and I want extra security to keep them both safe."

Michonne protested, "That's why my brother is going with me. I don't need Hercules, no offense, but I can take care of myself."

"Well, I don't trust your brother and like I said, it's gonna take some time. Hercules is goin."

She huffed, "Fine."

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane** -Kratos-God of strength and power

 **A/N: What do you think? Shane's back. I loved Shane's character and yea, I know he was a bad guy, but I love him, none the less. So, I decided to bring him back. He'll still have his bad boy ways though. Questions, suggestion, comments and critiques are very much appreciated. I would love to hear from you about this first chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Yelle**


	3. Chapter 2 Who Is It

**A/N: A lot of foul language… you have been warned, lol.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Who Is It**

 ** _River Styx, Underworld_**

Down in the deep, dark recesses of Tartarus, the land of the dead, a dark figure wearing a dusky, moldy cloak reached out his skeletal hand and waved over the ghostly and murky waters of the River Styx.

The hateful ferryman searched for hours looking for the one soul he needed for his dark purpose. When he found her, his gravelly voice thrummed, "Rise! Rise and seek our revenge. Find them and take what belongs to you."

Within its swirling pool of death, a pale, emaciated creature with flowing dark hair drifted slowly to the surface. Flesh began to fill its bony hands and fingers as it reached out into the rancid air. The pupils of the creature transformed from milky white to a hazel brown as it took in its first breathe after death.

 ** _Outside Atlanta, Georgia_**

 _Our friendly neighborhood Greek deities have traveled to the Alexandria Safe Zone to meet with old friends and new ones. After securing the ASZ, they now went in search of Atlas, the first Titan to leave Olympus and go back to protect the world from the undead and to find his friend, Jesus._

 _Unfortunately, they found someone and it wasn't Daryl._

 ** _Several weeks after discovering ASZ…_**

With the outside cloaked in darkness, bright lights exposed a circled clearing. Ten residents of the ASZ sat on their knees on the hard ground of the forest in front of a rusty looking recreational vehicle. Surrounding them were heavily armed men and women who called themselves the Saviors. High beams blared behind them, blinding the kneeling group from getting a good look at their captors. Weary from their long-day trek tracking down their friend, they came upon this rag-tag group. Dumbasses, who demanded their weapons and to take them back to their camp to relieve them of their property in the name of their fearless leader. Having no chance with guns being held to their heads, Glenn, Rosita, Shane, Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Rick, Sasha, Aaron and Eugene, went to their knees, their shoulders tired, yet their heads held high, as they waited impatiently for the gang's showrunner.

The Savior's spokesman, Simon, walked back and forth in front of Rick and his people, running his mouth nonstop, "Now, you see here, I think we are having a failure to communicate. When I saw you the other day, I told you that Negan wanted half your shit."

Abraham burst out, "Who's Negan!"

Rick chuckled as he started biting the inside of his lip, before he spoke sincerely in his southern twang, "I'm sorry, I thought you said you were gonna go home and suck a dick."

Rubbing his balding head, then scratching and sniffing his nose, Simon huffed, "That is not what I said and you know it."

Rick looked down the line on both sides of his kneeling wife and brethren, "I could have sworn that's what I heard. Isn't that what you guys heard, too?" Everyone in line nodded their heads, "See, I'm not saying you're lyin', it's just, it wasn't clear what you said. Now that we all get it, let's talk. Maybe, we can negotiate somethin'."

Michonne peaked around Abraham and tried to get Rick's attention.

"Psst! Psst!"

When she got it, Rick raised his shoulder's, _"What?"_ he communicated silently.

She gave him the _'eye'_ which meant for him to cut it out. They didn't know who these Saviors were and even though they couldn't be killed this time around, bullets will put holes in them and they freakin' hurt.

Abraham decided to add to the nonsense, "Lookee here, Simone."

Frustrated with being called a girl's name, the spokesman yelled, "IT'S SIMON!"

Red dismissed the display of anger, "Whatever, Sunshine. Let's cut through all this fuckery, shall we? This giving you half our shit is nothing but pure-D cow chips. We ain't got shit, you ain't gittin' shit, so fuck off and tell your buddy Negan, he can suck my left nut if he's still lookin' for shit."

Shane, not one to keep his mouth shut either, "Simon, we got a message for you, your little pussies standing around you, and your fuckboy, Negan."

Simon waited to hear what Shane had to say, as were the rest of the crew. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, Rick, Michonne, Eugene and Aaron all turned. Simon and the Saviors threw their hands up, gesturing for Shane to finish saying what he was saying.

Once he had everyone's attention, he pointed a finger at Simon then to all the rest of the Saviors. "Fuck you, fuck you, and _fuck you_ , infinity." When he got done saying 'fuck you' to all of them, he pointed both fingers at the RV parked behind Simon, "And to the asshole sittin' in the trailer like we got all fuckin' day… Your mother."

Michonne snickered as Rick looked at him like he was bat-shit crazy, "Your mother? Is that all you got?"

Shane shrugged.

Simon was livid, "Hey! This isn't a game. This could be your last day on earth."

The only one scared to lose his life was Aaron and he closed his eyes, praying that these new people that have joined the Alexandrians would please shut the hell up before someone gets killed. While everyone was on their knees, not one of them looked worried nor frightened that these Saviors could end their lives. When he first met them, he immediately thought they were cool and they were all experienced in weaponry and could fight like the dickens.

Now, they all seemed to be just insane lunatics.

Aaron cleared his throat, "Guys, maybe we should do what they say."

Eugene, who was kneeling at Aaron's left, told him, "Don't worry compadre, according to my calculations, the ratio of bodies between these here Saviors and that of the Alexandrians, would seem quite daunting." To further explain, "We are up shit creek, if you will.

"However, with the skill sets for which my compatriots are well proficiently trained, you can rest easy." Everyone listened as Eugene described the group. "Abraham is the strongest man in the world. Shane and Sasha, are the meanest. Rosita, she is the wisest skilled in warfare. Glenn and Maggie, are the sweetest until you boondoggle your way onto their bad side. Rick is our leader and only the foolish," He pointed to Simon, "dare to be stupid enough to fuck with him, and Michonne is the queen and will lead us to victory, wherever we go.

"So, to make a long story short, these Saviors are nothing but farts in the wind."

Aaron shook his head in confusion as he tried to take all that in, "Well, what about you, Eugene?"

Eugene's eyebrows raised and looked around, "Oh, I just fix shit."

Simon stomped his foot, "Alright, that's enough out of all of you. None of you seem to understand how close to dying you really are."

Michonne blew a raspberry, "Can we get on with this? Where's Negan?"

Glenn who was at the end of the line, put both hands on the ground to lean out and look at his wife. Her back was hunched and she seemed a little pale, "Honey, are you okay? You look sick." Maggie took in a deep breath and with a sweet southern lilt to her voice, she spoke lightly, "I'm fine. My stomach is actin' funny. I think I ate a bug earlier. I'll be alright, just waitin' for this prick to show so I can go home and drink some water and lay down."

Her husband felt bad for his wife, "Don't worry, I got some antacid on the last run. I'll find it for you when we get back." The rest of the ASZ crew bounced restlessly on their knees, ready to get this introduction over with.

Simon walked backward to wrap his knuckles on the trailer. He spoke loudly through the closed door, "Sir, I think it's time you show them who's boss."

Without giving Simon enough time to get out of the way, the door flew open, smacking him in the nose. A low murmur could be heard, "Oops, sorry Simon. Didn't know you'd be that close." Pulling out a rag, the spokesman of the Saviors tipped his head back and wiped at the blood that began to flow, "It's fine, sir. I know it was an accident." They spoke so quietly, Rick and Michonne had a hard time hearing them. The bright lights that shown in their faces prevented them from seeing who this Negan was.

The Alexandrians first glimpse of Negan, was a pair of shiny penny loafers, both sporting an actual penny. White socks leading up to black rolled up skinny jeans. The rest of him was in shadow, but they clearly saw that he was carrying a stick of some sort. Negan swung it around as he spoke to Simon and when the stick entered the light, they saw that it was a bat. A bat with barb wire wrapped around it.

Abraham leaned toward Rick and whispered, "Who carries around a fucking bat? Of all the dumb shit." When Rick didn't have an answer for him. Abe leaned over to Michonne, "Don't worry darlin', when the fightin' starts, we'll make sure nobody touch's ya."

Michonne turned her head slowly and gave him the side eye.

Rick leaned further out to get his wife's attention, "Don't get mad, babe. He must have forgot who he was talking to."

Simon walked back out to the clearing where the lights showed the brightest. After wiping his nose again, he held up his hands, "Attention, you pathetic worms. Bow your heads. I would like to introduce you to the one, the only… Negan, Savior of the next world!"

The burgundy loafers made their way forward. A deep voice preceded the man with a salt and pepper itchy-beard, Danny Zuko-like slicked-back dark hair, those make yo ass look flat skinny legs and a leather jacket with a rope of pearls swinging off the shoulder, "Anybody pissin' their pants, yet?"

Rick, who was looking down at the ground counting ants, snapped his head up in surprise when he heard a familiar voice, "Dad?"

That got everyone's attention. Michonne smoothly sat down on her ass onto the ground as she shook her head. She was not surprised.

The rest of the Alexandrians threw their hands up in the air, shouting an array of responses for the king of the gods coming down to earth and posing as a human.

 **"Really?"**

 **"No fuckin' way!"**

 **"Can you believe this shit?"**

 **"Are you shittin' me?"**

 **"Why is he so skinny?"**

 **"Fuck me sideways!"**

 **"He's a fuckin' boss!"**

 **"He's gonna tell my wife I'm here."**

 **"I don't understand what's going on."**

Negan's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect O, his bat resting on his shoulder. Swiftly, he swung his body around, spewing dust in the air due to his spin, "Simon, where the ever-living fuck did you pick up these people?"

Simon stood there confused, he looked around to the others trying to figure out why their fearless leader didn't start off with his litany of bullshit before cracking skulls. "I found them wandering in the woods, sir. They're the ones I told you I talked to the other day. I told them to give us half their shit. They apparently misunderstood my words."

The other Saviors seemed to be restless, murmurs and whispers began to spread throughout the group. Negan swung back around, the bat making a whooshing noise. All the Saviors flinched and ducked while Rick and his people were wondering what the fuck why.

"Zeu-"

Negan cut Rick off from saying the rest of his name by holding up a finger, "Shush!"

Rick tilted his head and asked his wife, "Did he just shush me?"

Michonne nodded her head, "He did."

Negan smiled down at Michonne as he spoke to his henchman, "Well, Simon if you had told me it was… what fuckin' name is he going by?"

Holding the cloth to his face, he shifted back and forth on his feet, "Uh, Rick, I think. Yeah, it's Rick. I didn't know his name when I first told you about him."

He stepped into Simon's face, his teeth shining brightly in the night, "You should have gotten his fuckin' name and I would have told you to leave them the fuck alone. That's my family you're fuckin' with and you are going to let them go. Feel me?" Simon's shoulders hunched and he winced as Negan's breath washed over his face. His nose that stopped bleeding, started up again. Pinching his bridge, Simon sounded funny, "I'll remember that next time, sir."

"Good!" Negan step back then swung around toward Rick and Michonne, 'accidently' whacking poor Simon with his bat, causing him to howl in searing agony, as his nose began to gush again. He fell to his knees, the pain was that intense, and grabbed the already soggy cloth to stop the bleeding.

When his bat felt resistance, Negan looked behind him, "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Simon. Lucille was thirsty and I did say, we were going to quench her thirst tonight. Since she's not gonna to get any blood from this lot, she had to get it from somewhere. It really was an accident, though." Negan gave him sad puppy dog eyes as he inclined his head with his apology.

Rick raised a hand and reached around Abraham to get Michonne's attention. Both leaned back to see each other's faces when he asked, "Why does he look like he's falling over?" Michonne shrugged.

Glenn asked Rosita the same question.

Shane leaned over to Michonne, "Why is Zeus talkin' like that?" Michonne shrugged again.

Just then, growling, snarling and moans encompassed the entire group. Negan checked the perimeter behind his clueless gang, "Great. All this noise brought in the walkers." He waved his hands suggestively at the Saviors, "Well, don't just stand there, get rid of 'em."

The ASZ residents watched the loud and uncoordinated Saviors whoop and holler as they began to shoot at the undead, making enough noise to attracted more, and waiting for the sloppiness to come to an end. The saviors wasted bullets and energy because they aimed for their bodies instead of the head, so it took longer to annihilate the small hoard. Once they completed, they all came back, exhausted, to gather around a displeased Negan, who stood in the same spot when the attack began.

Negan walked out into the middle of the floodlights and lifted his hands, "That was fuckin' pitiful. You know that, right? Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this here group is off muthafuckin' limits," he bounced on the balls of his feet for emphasis. He gestured to Rick and them sitting behind him, "These are my peeps and if any one of you even think of touchin' them, you will answer to me. Got it?"

He lifted Lucille off his shoulder and swung it around, "Now take your fuckin' asses back to Sanctuary and wait for me to get back or I will beat the holy fucking-fuckity fuck out of one or all of you. Don't fuckin' test me."

The Saviors scrambled to get on their bikes, jump in their cars and Simon crawled into the RV, revving the motor before taking off. Only a few were left and Negan yelled, "Hey, you!"

The young boy who was about to hop aboard his motorcycle stopped in a panic, "I need you to leave that fuckin' bike. Hitch a ride with someone else."

The boy nodded frantically and was about to run over and hitch a ride with a dark-haired woman before he could leave, Negan hollered again, "Leave the lights on. I can't fuckin' see."

When the noise of the vehicles faded, Rick got off the ground and walked over to his father. "Dad, why are you down here and why are you pretending to be Negan?"

Michonne laughed in the background, "This should be good." All the rest of the Alexandrians gathered around Negan, wanting to hear his explanation.

The head of Lucille dropped to the ground, before Negan leaned toward Rick, "Son, you know me, I can't let you have all the fun."

Rick laid a hand on his father's shoulder and pushed him to stand straight, "Stop, before you fall on me. How in the hell did you get out?"

Negan sucked his teeth as he smirked, "That's my little secret."

Michonne stepped closer, "We know all about you and your secrets. Can you answer at least this question? Why are you so thin and why did you change your face?" She reached out and pulled open the leather jacket to get a better view of his smaller waist and flatter stomach.

Negan pulled the corner of his jacket gently out of her grasp, "It's the apocalypse. I can't run around down here looking like I eat at Burger Chef every week. Plus, I couldn't have people recognizing me." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, as he smirked, "Also, the ladies love the new look."

Michonne backed up in shock, "Stop bullshittin'. Hera would beat your ass if she caught you cheating." A mask of menace, one she had never seen before, came over Negan's face, "She could give two shits about what I do." She saw Rick's puzzled frown at his father's words. In her own thoughts, _Perhaps, this may be part of reason why he does half the crazy shit he does._

Poor Aaron didn't know what was going on, "Rick, is this guy really your father? He looks to be about your age."

Not wanting to explain the circumstances to poor Aaron, Rick, Michonne and Negan spoke together, "He's adopted."

Abe and Shane sniggered, and Aaron still looked confused. Before anyone else could speak, the quiet of the forest was interrupted by a poppy tune, _"Hit me baby, one more time."_

Rick and Michonne searched around puzzled. They hadn't heard the sound of a ringtone in a while. All heads turned toward the music's point of origin. Eugene's face lit up with clarity, "Oh, that must be me." He pulled out a cell phone, turned off the ringer, then checked to see who called.

Negan pointed at the phone, "See! Did you hear that song? Can you blame me?

Rick waved a dismissive hand at his father, then asked, "Where did you get a working cell phone?"

Eugene was busy sending a text message when he answered, "I'm Hephaestus, I can make and do anything I want." The others moved in closer to the god of blacksmiths and metallurgy.

Michonne asked this time, "We could have used a phone down here, Eugene. Why didn't you tell us and why do you have it?"

He laughed uncomfortably, "My wife… my wife doesn't want me to be out of contact. She wants to be able to contact me anytime she wants, so I made phones for us."

Rosita asked, "Do they work down here?"

Eugene still texted, "No, I can't get them to work here. Must be from the interference of kinetic energy. They are only connected to Olympus."

Aaron, confused asked, "What are you guys talking about? Why are you talking about Greek gods?" Negan didn't have time and didn't want to mince words to keep Aaron from finding out, so he reached out a finger and touched his shoulder. Aaron immediately fell listlessly to the ground.

Before the rest could protest, Negan assured them, "He's only asleep and he won't remember this conversation."

Flabbergasted, Rick growled angrily, "You have power? Why don't we have it? Things would go a lot smoother if we could wipe away the dead that easily."

Negan sighed, "You don't have a problem with the dead. It's the living we should be worrying about. Besides, lessons won't be learned if you take the easy street."

Rick grumbled, "You and your fuckin' lessons." Knowing there was nothing they could do about Zeus and his plan for whatever, he suddenly remembered his daily regimen. Stepping over to Shane, he punched him in the gut. Shane hunched over with a whoosh and sucked in his breath to help alleviate the pain. He grunted out, "Good one, Rick," and gave him a thumb's up, as he held on to his stomach.

Michonne stared at them in astonishment. She couldn't believe her brother allowed Rick to hit him wherever he wanted.

One hit, every day.

The god of strength and power told her he couldn't think of anything that could make up for his behavior, good intentions or not. So, for repentance, Rick gets a solid hit and he won't retaliate.

She was pissed her husband agreed with this idiotic plan, but she also understood guys were weird that way.

After the excitement of watching Shane's daily hit, everyone's attention went back to Eugene.

Still wheezing, Shane asked the mullet wearing genius a question, "Why does your wife want to always be in contact with you?"

"You know how Aphrodite is. When she wants it, she wants it. I'm her husband, I can't deny her.

Shane coughed up a bit of bile then spit, asking, "Seriously? You're married to the goddess of love? Get the fuck outta here!"

Eugene put his phone down, "Why is it so difficult for people to believe I am actually married to the goddess of love?"

Glenn retorted, "Because you wear a mullet?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" He reached up and ran his fingers through the lengthy back, "Aphrodite loves my hair. You don't see Michonne complain about Rick's hair."

Offended, Rick walked up to Eugene, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with my hair."

Eugene backed up, holding his hands in front of him, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with your hair. You have a mullet, too."

Now Michonne got in his face, "Rick does not have a mullet! He has curls and if you say that again, I will snatch you bald." Her hand reached back and grabbed the handle of her katana.

Abe whispered to the rest of the group, "Technically, Rick's hair is short in the front and has a party in the back. That kinda makes it a mullet."

Rick and Michonne heard him and spoke as one, "Fuck y'all."

Abe started laughing, "I'm just kidding. What we need to be talking about is what is our father doing here and why." Everyone's attention went back to Negan, who stood there listening to his family banter back and forth. He figured he could give them some truths.

"When I said there's more to worry about besides the dead, I wasn't kidding. I'm making men and women join my Saviors because I'm preparing them for war. You thought the governor was bad? He's nothing compared to what's out there. Yea, they're undisciplined now, but I'll whip 'em into shape."

Rick didn't understand, "Then why do you threaten people and take half of their stuff?" The rest of the group nodded their agreement.

Negan studied the group with expectations on their faces, "Those people can either step up or step off. If they had the balls, they'd either fight me or find a way to make it work. If they don't, then they are not needed here. I don't care if you don't like it. There's a new world order here, you either cooperate or you die."

Sasha broke in, "What about the weak, the young, the old, who's gonna protect them?"

Without a thought, Negan answered, "That what the strong are for."

Michonne asked, "Your sense of logic baffles me."

Negan shrugged, "I'm a god, it's what I do."

Shane spoke to Abraham, "He's not wrong, we are sort of crazy." Abe agreed.

The forest was eerily quiet as they all thought about how different they were from mortals. Negan head toward the bike to go back to Sanctuary when he turned back, "Oh, what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Rick and Michonne walked over to him while the other talked amongst themselves.

Rick told him, "We were looking for Atlas, I mean Daryl. He was the first to come back looking for someone and now we're tryn' to find him and bring them back to our safe zone."

"Both of them? This is gonna be fun. Don't worry, he found Jesus. No need to keep looking for him, they're 20 miles north of Alexandria, at a community called Hilltop and they will be showing up at your door, anytime now."

In the background, they could hear Shane say, "Someone pick up Aaron before the ants start crawlin' on him."

Looking at his father with suspicion, "Okay, who is this Jesus and why are you looking so smug?"

He hopped on his bike and turned the key, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Ta, ta!" He revved the engine. Before he sped off into the night, he left a parting remark, "Oh, and I ain't no fuckboy".

 **A/N: So, Negan is Zeus. What do you think? I plan on putting the key to all the characters/gods at the end of some updates so you can check to see who's who. If you don't want that, leave me a comment. If something doesn't make sense, please let me know.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory. 

**Rick-** Ares-God of War. 

**Daryl** -Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians. 

**Maggie** -Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife. 

**Glenn** -Oceanus-Titan of the sea. 

**Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon. 

**Jesus** -?

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita** -Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene** -Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan** -Zeus


	4. Chapter 3 I Can't Even

**A/N: Throughout this AU, I will be jumping back and forth between the seasons of The Walking Dead, and I hope I don't make it confusing to you. I wanted to move some characters where I felt they would be most effective for this fanfic. Some scenes stray away from Richonne, but Rick or Michonne are always present.**

 **For Guests who asked questions, some of them will be answered in this chapter...enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **I Can't Even**

 _Rick and the other immortals are keeping busy fortifying Alexandria. Guard duties have been assigned, checkpoints and towers need to be completed. Getting acquainted with ASZ's residents, they're goal was to prepare them to protect themselves._

 _Some, more annoying than the rest._

 ** _A week after discovering Zeus is Negan…_**

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Bleary, blue eyes pierced the veil of darkness to the early rays of sunrise. Rick rolled over and checked his watch laying on the bedside table. It was 5:30 in the morning. Reaching out, he found his bed empty of his queen. "She must be up patrolling already.

"Ugh, morning people."

Downstairs, the knocking persisted. Pulling on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, a groggy and grumpy Rick scratched his mussed hair as he slowly made his way to see who the hell was bugging him so early. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head through. Standing before him were three female residents of the ASZ, holding a basket of muffins. Without a word, he squinted at them.

The smile from the blond in front, dimmed when it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything first. "Good morning! My name is Jesse Anderson." She gestured to the women behind her, "This is Shelly Neudermeyer and Gladys Kravitz."

"Michonne's not here."

The blonde scoffed lightly, "We're not here to greet her, silly, we're from the Alexandrian welcoming committ-"

 _SLAM!_

Their open mouths were greeted with the face of the door being slammed shut. Rick turned and head toward the kitchen. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Might as well get some coffee.

The three women stood there for several seconds. They couldn't believe that the new constable wasn't happy to see them. "How rude," came from Mrs. Neudermeyer as they walked down the stairs. Mrs. Kravitz threw out, "Well, fuck you… half dead muthafucka." Mrs. Anderson stared at the normally quiet but nosey woman in shock.

They all passed a curious Michonne without giving her a word in greeting as she stepped up to the house she and Rick chose when they for came to Alexandria. The first thing they did, was soundproof their bedroom. Still looking at the women, she opened her door, shaking her head.

Walking in, she found her sleepy king standing in front of the coffee machine with his head down. "Grumpy to the neighbors, I see." She said cheerfully.

Rick's eyes rolled toward his wife and her bright smile, "Ugh, morning people," then took a sip of his coffee.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Giving him a kiss on his back, she shook him, "Come on babe, wake up. We have a lot to do today." Her hands slid down his chiseled abs to slide into his bottoms. Her cool fingers closed around his flaccid cock briefly, just enough to get his attention.

"Whoa! Okay, I'm up." He pulled her hands out of his pants and kissed her fingers, "Don't start somethin' you're not gonna finish."

She hopped up onto the island counter, "Okay, I did a walkthrough and the northern wall needs to be reinforced, the west end will be expanded to include those set of single homes, and a guard tower needs to be erected over there. There's also gun and knife training for the Alexandrians which Sasha and I will be instructors, I want you to bring the kids down tonight and Tara, Noah and Tyrese will be going on the run to that nearby mall.

Rick's cup was halfway to his mouth when he caught what she tried to slip in her litany of tasks. "Hold on. What do you mean bring the kids down? I thought we talked about this?"

Michonne swung her feet, "I know, but I miss them. With everyone down here, they'll have plenty of protection and remember Carl is experienced and he would make a great teacher for Andre and Pan can watch over Judith when we're out. There's no telling how long we'll be here." She hopped down and hugged him again, "I miss my babies. Please, please can you bring them down tonight?"

He eyed her skeptically, "Fine."

She stood on her tiptoes and placed small kisses along his jawline, "Great, there's one more thing I want you to do while you're up there."

"Uh, oh. What do you want?"

She rubbed her lips on his chest and licked his nipple before saying, "I want you to bring back some chocolate pomegranates. Just enough to last a few weeks. You know they're my favorite."

Rick scanned the ceiling and chewed the inside of his mouth, "Michonne," dragging out her name, "we talked about this. We decided not to bring food from home, only make due with what's here."

"I know, but I want my chocolate. If you do this for me, I give you what you've wanted but never asked."

Rick would have done anything when his wife pouted like that, but he was intrigued. "What do want to give me?" She chewed on her finger and gazed up at him shyly. She stepped back, her finger still in her mouth. Rick watched as she pulled the wet tip from her lips as she slowly turned half way and pointed to her ass. His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright! Consider it done."

 **…**

Under the bright Georgian sun, Rick squatted down on his knees, driving a nail through wood planks to help secure the north wall when Jesse Anderson walked up. Sweating profusely and breathing heavily, he squinted up at her since she stood in front of the sun, casting her face in shadow. She smiled brightly and held out her hand and said cheerfully, "Hi, I just wanted to come by and welcome you to Alexandria."

Rick took notice of his brothers from Olympus that she had passed in order to speak to him, "Not now, Jesse," and he went back to hammering.

The red flush of embarrassment covered her cheeks, she dropped her hand and peered nervously, "I was just trying to be nice. How do you even know my name?"

He didn't stop what he was doing, "You told me at 5:30 this morning." He stopped and wiped a hand over his brow. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not a morning person, and ain't in the mood for talkin'. Besides, there are other new people here that you passed without greeting before you got to me. That don't seem right. Whether on purpose or you're just clueless, I don't know, but don't go out of your way to speak to me and not the others."

Shocked, Jesse stuttered, "Well, I…"

"I know, you didn't mean to be rude. Next time you want to welcome new people, come at a decent hour and if they're married, make sure both are home. I don't play that sneaky shit.

"Now I got a lot of work to do, so if you'll excuse me."

 **…**

Rick and Michonne were making their way past the front gates when Abraham yelled down from the guard tower, "Rick, incoming!" They both turned, Michonne's hand went to her katana and Rick to his colt. After getting the go-ahead from Abe, Spencer unlocked the heavy chain and slid open the two sets of gates that kept the walkers and the undesirables out. Both relaxed their hands as Daryl rolled in on his motorcycle, with a passenger sitting behind him. Walking up, they both greeted the quiet archer. When they ran into Negan, he told them that Daryl and his companion would show up soon and there he was. What made Rick curious, was the man sitting behind the god who once held up the skies on his shoulders.

Daryl glanced at Rick, timidly. The god of war gave him a weird look as he came closer. He didn't know what to think of it, but it didn't seem good. When he left Olympus, Rick knew he was returning to find someone he cared about. He didn't think that Rick would have an issue if that someone was a man.

Going by the flash of incredulity on Rick's face and believing he'd never met Jesus, Daryl waited for the deity's condemnation. He got it when Rick yelled, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

At Rick's outburst, Daryl hopped from his seat and growled, "Don't you fuckin' judge me!"

Not understanding why Daryl was so pissed, Rick stopped gawking at the subject of his ire to watch his friend stomp off.

Daryl made a beeline to the only house he visited before the Greek deities came down to help. He wasn't worried about Jesus, the man could take care of himself, but Daryl needed to get his head together and his rage to simmer down before he confronted Rick and tell him some thangs.

Michonne watched the whole misunderstanding unfold. She smacked Rick on the ass and told him, "You are such an asshole right now."

Rick turned his gaze away from Jesus to ask why his wife was mad at him, "What? What did I do?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "Daryl, thinks you're mad at him for being involved with a man."

"Why the hell would he think that?"

She sighed even louder, and waved a hand at the man who still sat on the bike with a look of amusement on his face, "Daryl thinks you were hollering at him and doesn't know you were talking to your brother sitting in front of you."

Bewildered, Rick's head went back to Daryl's path then turned to focus on his brother. When they rolled up, he was glad to see Daryl safe and sound and that he found his friend. When they came closer, that friend started to look awfully familiar. He studied the face underneath that long, dark blond hair and his full beard, only to go back to wide, blue eyes that he'd known for eons. He didn't know Daryl had no idea the real identity of the person sitting behind him, because they came from different pantheons and never met.

"Hermes, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I woke up in that hospital."

After setting the kickstand, the messenger of the gods, got off the bike, straightened his sleeves of his leather trench coat and stepped over to where Rick stood tapping his holster. "Dad banished me as soon as I left you. He said I gave you too much information. So, that was my punishment. He plopped me down at Hilltop and I've been there ever since."

"So, that's what he was talking about. Dad called you Jesus. What's up with that?"

"After I woke up in front of the Barrington house and I settled in, I let my hair grow." He laughed, "The people at Hilltop said I resembled their Euro version of Jesus, so that's what they called me."

"Only a Grecian god, you, would find it funny to be mistaken for another Judeo-Christian one. I'm sure you're up to speed on everything down here. How did you meet Daryl? And, why didn't tell him who you were?"

Jesus clasped his arm as he pulled on the hairs of his beard and sighed, "Daryl was the first immortal I encountered. He was hunting while I was out scavenging and recruiting for Hilltop. He couldn't see my aura, but I could see his. After that, we met out in the forest each day. He was too cautious to tell me about you and where you were staying at first. By the time we weren't so suspicious about each other, Dad had snatched you all back, but left me here. Daryl came back for me."

He shook his head as he looked down at his feet, "He thought I was mortal and it made him feel good that he could protect me. I know it was wrong to deceive him like that, but now I don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

Rick felt sorry for his brother. "Well, you better figure out somethin' quick. Michonne just followed him and most likely lettin' him know you have somethin' to tell him. Be prepared, cause you're gonna be in the doghouse for a while and I'd start coming up with some ideas on how to make it up to him."

In the middle of talking to his brother, Jesse took the time to try and approach him again, "Rick, I'm…"

Without glancing her way, he gave an annoying sigh, "Not now, Jesse."

 **…**

Michonne found Daryl sitting on Aaron's front porch steps, chewing his bottom lip and flicking pieces of dirt off his pants. "He wasn't talking to you, you know?" She said as she sat down beside him.

With his long hair covering his face, he threw a piece of dirt on the ground, "Who else he talkin' bout? He don't know Jesus… was never part of our group at the prison."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He knows him. I think you should go and have a talk with Jesus. Believe me, Rick doesn't have a problem with you. He was just surprised because he didn't expect to see him. Now, I'm not going to say anymore, but talk to him and don't be so quick to get upset. Can you do that for me?"

Daryl stared at the ground before biting on his lip and mumbled, "Fine. Send 'em over here, would ya?"

 **…**

When Michonne reached the gate to send Jesus Daryl's way, Rick went back to the house to get prepared to travel back to Olympus and bring back their children. He was standing in the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

Expecting to see his wife walking in, he saw Jesse instead. _Good fuckin grief,_ he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose, _I'm gone have to hurt this girl's feelin's._

She walked into the kitchen and stood in front of him, like she lived there and that she knew him. He put a hand on the counter as he leaned into it, "Wanna tell me why you just walked into my house like you own it?"

She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Will you finally let me speak?"

"I asked you a question."

"I don't understand your animosity towards me. I was just trying to be friendly to the new residents."

"There's no animosity coming from me. I don't know you. Let me ask you somethin' first. Alright?"

"Sure."

"When we first came, Deanna gave us a run down on who lived here. She also explained that she would give a town hall meeting to explain who we were. Did you go and listen?"

In her mind, Jesse thought that Rick was taking this opportunity to get to know her. "Yes, everyone from Alexandria went, except for a few who were out on runs."

"Okay, so you know that I'm married, right?"

Hesitantly, she agreed, "Yes."

"And, I know that you are married with two kids."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Rick sighed to himself, _This girl gone…._ "Why are you here… in my house?" He spoke a little louder, cause the girl was either deaf or stupid.

She didn't understand his line of questioning. She came here to see and get to know him. "Look, I just wanted to do my duty and greet new people. That's all."

"That's all? Okay, if that's all. Let me ask you this. Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes," she spoke shyly.

"And you think that there may be a possibility of somethin' happenin' between us?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"Because you're handsome, strong, a good leader."

He gave her a puzzled look, "I can't do this," he said as he shook his head and started to walk away. He held a finger out to her, "Stay right there. I'll be right back." He went and opened the door and yelled outside, "Michonne…Michonne come here."

Jesse's hand went to her heart in shock and she got all nervous. _What is he doing? I don't want to see or talk to her!_ She thought about running out the back door before Michonne got there, but Rick was so gorgeous. He had to know that she would make a better partner than he would with that woman. She would take care of him like a woman should. She would cook, clean and take care of 2.5 children, if they had any. He would protect their family and provide for them. She grimaced as the thoughts continued in her head, _I wouldn't run around and cuss and fight like a man, I would be soft, ladylike, and weak…no, no I didn't mean weak. I would be girly, girly…yes, that's what I mean._

Michonne's presence in the kitchen drew her from her thoughts, "What's going on, babe?" She asked when she saw the blonde woman standing there, lost in her own little world.

Rick followed her in and nodded toward Jesse, who stood there looking scared. "She wants me, Michonne."

Michonne turned to her with a smirk on her face, "Really?"

Rick the nark, chuckled, "Yeah. This married woman was one of the ones that showed up early this morning to greet newcomers and then specifically came to say hi to me when she passed by other new people. She walked into the house without knocking and confessed she was attracted to me. Cause, you know… I'm handsome, strong and a good leader."

Michonne laughed and turned back to Jesse, "So you want my husband?"

Jesse's eye went back and forth between the two, "I don't understand what is happening here."

As Michonne stepped closer the air seemed to darken, "Oh, I think you do. Seems you've gone _way_ out of your way to speak with my husband." She stepped back and everything lightened, "If you want him so bad, go ahead."

"What?"

"Michonne," Rick said in a warning tone.

His wife ignored him. She gestured toward Rick, "Go ahead, seduce him. Right here, right now. I'm giving you permission."

Both Rick and Jesse gaped at her like she had grown two heads. Michonne kept her eye on Jesse, just to see what she would do. Jesse actually turned to Rick and flashed seductive eyes at her husband. Michonne wasn't surprised.

 _This bitch…_

The goddess of victory slowly reached up and placed a gentle hand on Jesse's chin and pulled her toward her. With a menacing glare, she spoke quietly, yet harshly, "If you ever, ever try to mess with my king again, I will hurt you, little girl." Her hand tightened on her jaw, "Don't fuck with my family."

Huge droplets of salty tears formed then ran down Jesse's cheeks in rivets. She snatched her face out of Michonne's hands, pushed past Rick, and ran out the door.

Rick felt bad for her, "I thought you were gonna beat her up."

She still gazed at the door where Jesse left out, "Nah… wouldn't be a fair fight."

As they stood there watching the open doorway where Jesse ran out, Shane sauntered in, glancing back at the crying woman fleeing his sister's home. "What's wrong with her? What'd y'all do?"

He stepped into the kitchen waiting for his sister and brother-in-law to answer. Rick explained how the young infant had been pestering him all day and it finally came to a head when Michonne checked her.

Her brother laughed, "And you didn't beat her up?" Michonne just shook her head.

They continued to chat about the things that are happening around Alexandria, Negan and the kids coming down. Shane grabbed an apple off the counter, "I got somethin for you guys." He pulled out a rectangular wooden box, opened it to reveal several silver rings, decorated with a round blue opal. "Since we can't use cell phones, Eugene made these for everyone down here. They'll let us track each other and there's extra for the kids. They're not as powerful as if we were at home, but there's enough juice there to be able to see where everyone is located. I also gave Daryl and Jesus a set." He handed Rick and Michonne their rings, "Put 'em on, they shrink to fit."

Michonne put her ring on and immediately, she felt the presence of her fellow deities. She closed her eyes and their whereabouts appeared to her in a clear image. "Abe's humping Rosita. Oh, Carol's fucking Merle. Why did he give them one? They're not down here. I see Tara, Tyrese, and Noah on their run. Thankfully, they're doing fine, and oops, guess Daryl's not upset with Jesus being Hermes."

Rick opened his eyes, "Is everybody fuckin'? Don't they have jobs to do?" Shane laughed.

Michonne had enough of watching porn in the afternoon, "What I wanna know is why Eugene made these for us so we can see what everyone's doing? I don't want people watching me have sex." Her hand flew to her mouth, "What about the kids? We can't give these to them."

Rick pulled his ring off and held out his hand for Michonne to give up hers, "Give these back to Eugene and tell that perv to fix 'em. We just need to see everybody's location, not see what they're doing. I see why Aphrodite married him. They're both freaks."

Shane took them back, "Speaking of freaks, you two did a piss poor job of soundproofing that room of yours. I'm tired of hearing those horns all hours of the night and then have to go out and kill the walkers. It's embarrassin'."

Rick chuckled, "Shoulda said somethin' then."

As he chewed on his apple, Shane held his finger up, "I have an idea on how you can fix the little problem with that Jesse."

Michonne leaned on the counter, "Don't tell me you want to do her."

He guffawed, "Hell no. You said she's married, right? What about when Rick goes to pick up the kids, he asks Eros to come down, shoot her in the ass and make her fall in love with her husband. That'll get her off her crush."

Rick stepped behind Michonne and settled his body on top of hers as she leaned on the counter, "That's not a bad idea," he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Observing his sister and Rick start to get frisky in front of him, Shane threw his apple core in the trash, "Guess that's my cue to git."

Rick straightened, "Before you go, I don't want to forget." Since Shane was on the other side of the island, Rick grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him roughly toward him, and headbutted him… hard.

Shane yelled, "Ow!"

Hard enough for himself to stagger after letting go of Shane's shirt.

Michonne had moved to the side, knowing what was going to happen. "See that's what you get. Now, you've hurt yourself."

Rick rubbed the knot that began to form, "Worth it."

Holding his own head as he stumbled out the door, Shane hollered back, "Another good one, Rick. Get that room fixed."

Michonne slapped a cool washcloth in her husband's hand, "Y'all crazy."

 **A/N: And…that's enough of Jesse? Gave you a little bit of Darus/Desus, but I won't dwell too much on any other ships than Richonne. Please let me know how you like it so far.**

 **I left two Easter egg nods at the beginning of this chapter. Anybody catch them? You have to be old to catch one and you have to really be old to catch the other, lol.**

 **Comments, reviews, requests, and critiques are very welcomed. If you guys have any suggestions on what more you would like to see, drop me a note. Y'all already know I'm a talker so if you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl** -Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Carol** -Theia-Titanide goddess and Mother of the Sun, Moon and the dawn.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus** -Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita** -Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene** -Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan** -Zeus


	5. Chapter 4 Go Deep (no pun intended)

**A/N: Thank you all for the compliments, comments, and reviews. For those who caught the Easter eggs… Kudos!**

 **The first was a nod to Friday's Craig being rude to Jehovah Witnesses and the second was to Gladys Kravitz, nosy neighbor from the TV show, Bewitched. Everyone has that neighbor that is constantly trying to get all up in your business, lol.**

 **And, now on to this next chapter: Let's spend a day in the Grimes household. I have no other words to type, so please enj- no, just read it, okay?**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Go Deep (no pun intended)**

 _It was dark, the room sealed, windows covered. Soundproofed, no light nor sound could be seen outside it barriers. Rick placed the mirror inside the basin full of water. A bright luminous light appeared, growing stronger, brighter, illuminating his face. Staring into it and picturing the palace of Olympus, his body faded slowly, traveling through air and space._

 ** _Back at the Grimes…_**

Michonne greeted their children with hugs and kisses when they all returned safe and sound. Carl hadn't been back since the destruction of the prison, so he was a little apprehensive about what he was coming back to. Andre was more enthusiastic, he only had vague memories of being at the camp with his mother. Judith was just happy to be with her parents. Everyone from Olympus were invited to greet them. They finally got to meet their uncle Hermes and became more acquainted with their cousin, Daryl, and the rest of the family.

Even though they all decided against bringing items from their home, Rick did make the decision that just for the welcoming party for the kids, they would splurge and drink Ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. It wasn't exactly the type of Ambrosia he wanted at the moment, but he would be patient and get it later tonight.

The party wound down and it was time to get the kids settled for the night in their new temporary home. First thing Michonne did was to get their clothes changed. Each wore the soft, silken garments of the gods and that would not do in the ZA.

In anticipating their children's visit, Michonne, Sasha, and Rosita had been gathering outfits whenever they went out on a run, unbeknownst to Rick. Andre and Carl dutifully went and got changed. Judith, however, refused to give up her laurel leaf crown. She screamed as Rick tried to remove it from her head, "Michonne," he called. His daughter's face was bright pink and filled with tears, he felt so bad, he couldn't take it away from his precious Judes. When his wife stood in the doorway, she took one look, she couldn't do it either, "Let her have it. It's not worth seeing her so unhappy."

She turned when she felt a presence behind her and jumped back into the room from fright. "What the hell! Pan, don't you know better than to sneak up on people?"

Smiling at her with a goofy grin, the satyr stood quietly with its hands clasped in front of him. He was short, only reaching up to Michonne's chest. His long torso was naked skin from the chest to his waist. Everything below resembled a goat standing up and covered with coarse brown hair. Instead of feet, he sported shiny hooves and on top of his bald head, were curved, black and velvety horns of a Billy goat.

"Pan, could you do me a favor and please wear a shirt? I know this is natural for you, but down here, it's a little disconcerting."

Rick turned to her, "Why does he have to put on a shirt?"

She gestured to the satyr, "Because I can see his nipples."

"Why are you looking at his nipples?"

Michonne sighed, "Cause they're right there, staring at me."

"My apologies, Madame."

"No need to apologize. Uhm, can you put on some pants, too? I think I can see your balls."

"Michonne! Why are you looking at his junk?"

"What? I'm sorry. He's a male. And, if a man runs around here with no pants on, I can't help but look." 

Rick grabbed her around the middle and laughed, "The only balls you should be looking at are mine, woman." He turned to the mythical creature as his wife giggled from being tickled, "Pan, she's kidding, but could you please wear pants, your balls really are showing. And, my wife will keep lookin' at 'em, makin' us all uncomfortable."

Smiling wide, the mythical god replied in a soft voice, "It's not a problem. I will clothe myself, sir.

They stopped wrestling with each other and Rick became serious, "So, you want us to call you Father Gabriel, and you're sure you'll be fine being responsible for Judith while we're out? You'll also have to stay in the house because we can't let the mortals see you.

"Will that be a problem?"

Father Gabriel smirked, "I'm sure while you both are out on runs or whatever you do, the mortal Alexandrians will want to know who is caring for Ms. Judith. Father Gabriel is a fitting name to ease any concerns," he proclaimed as he kept his unwavering stare on Michonne. To ease the lady of the house in case she had any doubt about his abilities, he continued, "I have been the caretaker of Ms. Judes ever since Zeus brought her to Olympus after the prison fiasco. I would be remiss if I were to relinquish that duty to anyone else. You'll be satisfied to know, I have taken several precautions to protect your precious daughter and though she is immortal, she can still be harmed by one those undead things. I will not allow that."

Rick and Michonne were curious. Rick asked first, "What can you do?"

The little satyr with goat legs stepped over to Judith's crib and placed a hand on the railing. They disappeared.

"Wow," exclaimed Michonne. "That is good!" When she finished speaking, they both reappeared. Father Gabriel bowed then picked up Judith, who proceeded to pull on his goatee and yank gently on his horns, "I promise you, Judith will be safe in my hands."

Rick reached out a hand and placed it on his little shoulder, "That's good to know, thank you."

 **…**

After making sure that Judith and Father Gabriel were settled for the night, they made their way to the boy's room. The small satyr would stay close to the little tyke and right next door to Carl and Andre, while they lived in the house. "How you boys doin'?" Rick asked when they walked in. Both were settled on their twin beds and each were reading a book. Carl, the Iliad, and Andre, the Odyssey.

Carl put down his book when Rick sat down next to him and Michonne sat with Andre, running a hand through his short curls, "Everything's cool, dad. I wanted to know if Andre and I could start training tomorrow with Auntie Thena and Aunt Artie, since she's back from her run? I'm a little rusty and I want to get Andre started with learning the basics."

Proud that his son wanted to guide his little brother, Rick clapped him lightly on the shoulder, "That shouldn't be a problem. Remember, Athena's name down here is Rosita and Artemis' name is Tara." Rick turned to his wife, "Don't you think Andre's too young to start?"

Michonne hugged her son, "No, Carl was actually younger when you gave him his first gun. They have to be ready."

Rick dropped his head, his arm rested on his knee before telling them, "Yeah. I wanna go over some thangs with you two. Your powers are limited down here, but there are some things you can do that will grab the attention of the Alexandrians. If any of them asks where you came from, say you've been staying at Hilltop until things were settled here. When outside this house, do not use your ability for speed unless you are in danger. If that's the case, then do what you gotta do."

Carl and Andre glanced at each and nodded.

Michonne piped in, "You father has a gift for both of you." Rick stepped out of the room and soon returned. "I'm sure you remember this?"

Carl exclaimed happily, his blue eyes shining, "My hat! Thanks, Dad." He reached out for it and placed it on his head. It was still a little too big but he didn't care.

Andre smiled wide to see his brother so happy and he didn't see his father move his other hand from behind his back. "Andre," he called. When he got his attention, "This one is for you."

Andre peered up at Rick, a question in his eyes, "For me?" He reached out and grabbed the brown felt Stetson with a deputy's star pinned to the crown. He put it on and it immediately fell over his eyes. Everyone laughed. Rick took his finger and tipped the brim back to show Andre's brown eyes bright with unshed tears, "Thank you, Dad. I love it."

Carl hopped over and gave his brother a hug and they both compared their hats together.

Michonne looked on with tears in her eyes, as Rick explained, "You are now my Deputies and we will take on the task of cleaning up this world together, as a family."

 **…**

Carl and Andre were in bed when Andre, who was restless, asked, "I can't sleep. I'm too excited. Let's play 'I See'. Carl agreed. He got up and turned on the light. Andre wanted to know, "Why did you turn on the light? We can play in the dark."

Carl smiled at his brother, "We can't do that anymore, especially down here. We have to get used to doing things the mortal way again. They can't see in the dark and we can't let them know that we can. Even when we're by ourselves, we have to be careful. You never know who could be watching or listening to us." He made himself more comfortable on the bed, "I'll go first."

He looked around the room, his eyes never settling on one object, so not to give away what he what he was looking at. "I see something… brown."

Andre turned his body in his bed, looking for anything brown that might be the item Carl picked out. He grinned wide, "That's easy. My new hat."

Carl gave his brother a bright smile, "You got me."

 **…**

After the children were tucked in for the night, their parents head for their own room. Michonne had just put her katana next to her side of the bed when Rick sidled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Standing straight and leaning into his chest, she placed her hands over his. "Happy?" He asked as he breathed in the floral scent of her hair.

"Very." She angled her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Moving a hand to palm her breast, his tongue licked along the curve of her upper lip. She turned to work on his holster and his belt buckle as they fused their mouths. Michonne moved her hands around the seam of his pants, slid them inside, pushing his jeans and boxers down at the same time. Before they knew it, they were both undressed.

He enfolded her in his arms, bringing her closer. A hand weaving through her locs guiding her movement. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful Michonne. He peppered kisses on her cheeks, her eyelids, the corners of her mouth. He tasted and took little nips as he ventured down the long slope of her neck.

Her fingers fell into his curls, tugging gently, mussing his hair the more suction he applied. The temperature of the room's heat began to rise as he scraped his nails along the goosebumps forming on her arms. Her pebbled nipples stabbed deliciously into his chest. Going back, he suckled on her top then bottom lip, alternating as he manipulated his wife's petite and curvy body until her back gently pressed against the wall. He didn't mind at all those cool fingers grasping his cock now.

He pulled back and hesitantly asked, "Are you sure?"

Michonne opened her eyes and with a raised brow, she gave him a wicked grin, "Oh, I'm sure. You're not gonna back out now."

He enveloped her warmly in his arms once again, "How did I get so blessed? I love you, you know that?"

She chuckled huskily, "Yea, yea, you love me. I love you too. Now, where's my chocolate?"

He gave her his beautiful smile and she watched his naked ass, as he stepped back to go and retrieve something from the top drawer of his dresser. He came back holding a golden bowl filled with oval, chocolate pomegranates, created by the goddess, Aphrodite herself.

"Thank you!"

Michonne reached out and grabbed the bowl out of his hands and walked past him as she popped one in her mouth. Rick did a double take at the woman who only moments ago, burned hot for his body, wanting a thorough fucking. Now, he felt he was pushed aside for some damn chocolate.

"Hey!" He called, "what are you gonna do about this." He pointed to the other hand gripping his dick, gently squeezing from base to tip."

She stopped in her tracks as if she had been busted. Her shoulders raised and she snuck a peek back at him, her mouth full of candy. Her eyes drifted appreciatively over her husband's rippling muscles on down to the grip he had on his cock. "Just a sec." She finished her trek over to the other side of the room and set the bowl down and raised both arms straight in the air. Coming closer as he continued to jack himself, he watched her curiously. Michonne bent at the waist and touched her toes. Breathing in she touched the floor with the tips of her fingers. She exhaled, extending down to touch her knuckles. The next breath released had her entire palm settled flat on the floor's surface. Rick's eyes widened in wonderment at his wife bent over, knees locked. He didn't know whether to stay where he was or go over and slip his cock inside her succulent, captivating pussy. He licked his lips when he spotted how enticingly wet she was already. Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "Wha…what are you doing?"

Still taking deep breaths, Michonne now had her arms wrapped around her calves, her chest pressed to her knees. "I'm stretching and getting oxygen to my muscles. I want to be ready for this and more flexible for you."

Hearing her words muffled by being pressed against her shins, his dick jumped at the word 'flexible'.

"Babe, you don't have to do all that. It's not like we're gonna perform gymnastics. Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to. I'll be happy if I can drink my Ambrosia now. I'm awfully thirsty." He couldn't help himself, he inched closer and smoothed his fingers over her wet opening as she continued her stretching. He began to rub up and down, seeking out her clit as she moaned. Bringing his fingers to his mouth and tasting her, he sighed happily, then ran the other one along her bent back and was about to say, 'fuck it' and forget the whole thing. He needed her now.

Michonne stood straight and moved away from his greedy hand. Rick groaned. But, she turned around and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. "Yes, we're doing it. I've always wanted to and you are the only person I trust to take care of me and make it good." She sat on the bed and reached over to open the nightstand drawer and pulled out several items.

Rick stood there in amazement at his wife. She pulled out condoms and a bottle of lube. "You sure you've never done this before?"

She giggled, "No, I haven't, but I've watched porn before the turn. I learned from that."

His eyes immediately began to water as he tried not to laugh, "Wait… wait a minute. Are you telling me you watched porn?"

Not understanding why he was so shocked, "Of course, I did. What's wrong with watching pretty people have deep and dirty sex? I know you watched it."

He squeezed his cock a little firmer, this conversation was doing thangs to him. He shrugged, "Yea, I did, but I'm a guy."

"No, you did not just say that. Are you saying women shouldn't get off watching porn?"

Rick thought to himself, ' _Oh shit, why in the hell did I say that? We need to get off this and get back to the lovin'.'_ Outwardly, he tried to clean it up, "There's nothing wrong with it. Women can do anything a man can do. I was just surprised that _you_ watched porn."

"What's wrong with me?"

 _Oh, shit! Clean it up, Rick… Clean. It. Up!_

Michonne laughed heartily as she observed her husband's internal struggle. "Rick, it's okay. I'm just messin' with you."

Her giggling forced her to fall back on the bed and he took this opportunity to leap on top of her, "So you got games?" He let his still hardened cock stroke her inner lips, promptly shutting off the laughter, "I got somethin' for ya."

He pushed her arms above her head and slipped his tongue into her open mouth, tasting the decadent chocolate and eliciting a moan from her as their passion reignited.

She raised her muscled thighs and held him closer to her with her knees, drawing him in tighter on her now engorged clit. His hands slid down her arms until he reached her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples, while he ran his tongue across her teeth. He pulled back to smile lovingly in her face then dipped in again with a deep sigh. "You're so beautiful," he said between kisses. One hand made its way down to gently rub her clit while the other grabbed the bottle of lube. Lost in her world of sensual titillation, Michonne faintly heard the cap being popped open and the distinct sound of gel being squirted. Using his knees, Rick widened her thighs and kept his eyes on her face as he circled her rim with one slick finger. Michonne squirmed a little, yet she smiled sensuously. When she got used to the mild anal play, he slipped the tip of his finger through the ring of muscle, keeping careful watch of her expressions. Slowly, he eased further inside. When he was in past his knuckle, he asked, "You okay?"

She nodded while her eyes closed, "Mm-hmm."

The thumb of his other hand stroked her pussy, keeping her mind on the bliss that was happening to her clit and not so much what was going on in her ass.

After a minute with one finger, he introduced her to two.

There was a hitch in her breath, "Ahh..." Her chest lifted excitedly off the mattress.

Paying attention to her body language, he scissored his fingers, stretching her and asked, "Still with me, babe?"

"Oh, yea. Keep going," she breathed out as she gyrated her ass gently underneath him.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Relax for me. We got a little more to go." As he spoke to her, he added a third and eased in and out of her, the lube making the entry smooth. Putting more pressure on her clit, he zeroed in on her lips again.

She could feel it coming. A tingle began in her nether regions, then expanded throughout her abdomen, her skin became so sensitized that his chest moving against her nipples started her on her spiral into ecstasy. She had to bring her arms down and clamp onto his shoulders as wave after pulsating wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Oh, damn… that was good!"

As she came down, Rick felt she was ready. He pulled back and grabbed a condom, quickly sheathing himself. He liberally spread more gel on his covered cock. Lining his tip to her relaxed hole and balancing on the backs of her thighs, he got her attention, "Michonne. You ready?"

Her hands covered her face as she still struggled to catch her breath, "Yes… please, give it to me," she whispered.

Holding himself at his base of his cock, he held onto one thigh as he pushed the head gently inside. Her mouth opened in a round O. "Oh, shit. Rick."

Watching her, concerned, "Okay?"

Her hands went back to pluck at her nipples, "Mmm…yea."

Letting go of his cock, his hands went back to her thighs, gliding them down to palm her ass, spreading her cheeks wider, aiding his entry. He kept pushing forward. "I love you, Michonne." His thumb went back to rubbing her clit lightly. As it stiffened under his ministrations, he pushed further in until he was fully seated inside. "God, baby, you are so hot and so tight."

Michonne reached up and ran a loving hand along his grizzled cheek. "Sweetie, I know you want to make sure that I'm okay, but I need you to move right now. Fuck me baby, and don't hold back. Can you do that?"

Eyes widened, his wife was a fuckin' boss. He muttered, "Oh, fuck!" before grabbing the bottle again and spreading more where they were joined. He started off slow, pumping in and out then gaining speed. Michonne reached down and locked her arms around her knees, giving him the freedom to do his thang. Her sighs and moans grew louder and louder as he worked.

He grew harder as he watched his slick and shiny dick slide in and out of his wife's beautiful ass. Mind blown, his thoughts going crazy with its randomness, _'God, she makes me so horny for her,_ s _he could stab me right now and I wouldn't even care.'_

His desperate grunts and moans filled the room.

Sweat poured off Rick in rivulets, dripping down onto Michonne's torso and belly. Feeling the droplets, she rubbed it into her skin, then grabbed her breasts, rubbing and massaging as he pumped faster. Her legs pulled up to rest her heels on his shoulders as he swiveled his hips hitting deep.

Cursing and swearing fell from his lips as his balls tightened with each thrust. "I'm not gonna last." He worked her pussy, determined that she would come again before he blew his load. "Come for me, babe. Let me see that pussy weep." He slid two fingers into the tight walls of her channel, filling her.

"Oh, shit! Rick. Fuck…fuck… _FUCK_!" Her head came off the bed as her orgasm blasted through her, clogging her ears. She slumped down on the mattress, exhausted.

For Rick, the vision of Michonne splayed out in ecstasy before him and when her walls tightened around his fingers and his cock, it forced out a voracious howl as he came, rendering him blind and boneless as moisture welled up in his eyes from the pure fire burning throughout his body. When his thought process started functioning he pulled himself gently from his wife and fell to her side. Unable to move, they both lay there, breathing harshly, trying to get as much oxygen as they could.

Rick wiped the sweat from his brow, "Goddamn! What the hell just happened?"

Michonne slowly shook her head, "I can barely hear you, Rick."

Suddenly, the horns and trumpets were back, startling them. After they stopped, Rick reluctantly sat up and groaned, "Please say we fixed that corner." He leaned down and wiped a tear from her cheek as she reached up and did the same. Giving her a quick kiss, he sighed as he got up from the bed and went over to pull back the soundproof padding that covered the entire room and the windows. Looking left and right, the streets of Alexandria stayed empty. No Shane running for the walls. He listened for any tale-tell signs of the undead banging on the gates. Everything was quiet.  
"I guess we fixed it." He gave her a thumbs up, "We're good to go."

Michonne giggled, "Good?"

He went to their en-suite bathroom to remove the condom and clean himself. He came back with a warm washcloth to a still-hadn't-moved-Michonne. Spreading her legs, he cleaned her gently. He pulled her reluctantly out of the bed and swiftly changed it with fresh linens. Then settled her back down, pulling her into his arms. "How do you feel."

"I'm dead, Rick. I think you just killed me."

He chuckled and responded with a soft, "Thank you."

She shook her head against his chest, "No. I should be thanking you. I think that's the biggest and craziest orgasm I've ever had. Those pornos got nothin' on you."

He was still laughing at the 'dead' comment, when he pulled up short, "Wait… thanks, I think."

"Believe me, babe, that's a compliment."

 **…**

 ** _Several hours of recovery later…_**

"So, what do you think Negan meant?"

Rick spooned his beautiful wife as he considered her question. "He never does anything for no good reason. He said there was somethin' worse out there than the Governor. He doesn't care for mortals, and wouldn't be down here helping them if there wasn't another major player in all this. And, I think Hera has something to do with it."

She smoothed her hand along his forearm wrapped around her waist, "I remember his face when I mentioned your mother. We're gonna have to find his Sanctuary and try to get more details out of him."

"Yeah, we can try. Probably won't work with his habit of being cryptic and shit. We also need more people. I'll talk to Daryl and Jesus about Hilltop and there's word there are other communities that we can ask to join us. If this major player is big enough to worry Zeus, then we need a bigger army, as big as we can get it." He kissed her, "Enough talk tonight. We need to get some rest… big day tomorrow."

 **…**

 ** _Outside, in front of the Grimes home…_**

Floating black smoke drifted upon the front porch, under the door to slither up the stairs… searching. It stopped in front of the bedroom door, hesitating before creeping underneath to come to a halt on the side of Judith's crib. The dark tendrils spread and grew until they formed into a slim, pale figure with dark flowing hair, wearing a loose-fitting gown.

The creature peered down at the sleeping toddler when its long waifish fingers reached out to pick up the precious child. When it was several inches from touching, bright sparkles flared, giving the mysterious being a shock and pushing it back away from the baby.

The noise from the fireworks and the loud gasp of the creature woke the residents. Seconds later, a half-man, half-animal jumped off the couch from the dark corner and the bedroom door busted open. A black woman with flying dreadlocs, wearing only a t-shirt and holding a giant sword, slid inside to the right and Rick, wearing only boxers, had his colt raised as he moved to the left.

They all came to a halt when they saw who stood over Judith's crib.

"Lori?"

 **A/N: Uhm… so, yeah, that happened. What do you think?**

 **KEY**

 **Father Gabriel** -Pan-Satyr god of the wild, hunting and companion


	6. Chapter 5 Take Me To Church

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for posting a chapter that included smut without giving the NSFW warning label. Although, I hope you all liked it, even if I may have gotten some folks in trouble at work.**

 **Well, I'll warn you now, someone's about to get their ass whooped.**

 **You're comments and reviews had me cracking up, especially the guest who happened to be on a train at the time she read it.**

 **And for the guest who's dead, thank you! But, please come back.**

 **MannaRN- Swooning is good**

 **Some of your questions are answered in this chapter**

 **Please enjoy** **J**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Take Me To Church**

 _The immortal children of Nike and Aries have been reunited in the Alexandria Safe Zone. Safe, protected and welcomed by the deities of Olympus._

 _A late-night visitor from the past pays them all a visit and may be a threat to the Grimes' family happy reunion._

 ** _Late Night in Judith's Bedroom…_**

Rick held his colt steady on his target. Michonne's two-handed grip on her katana remained at the ready. Keeping an eye out on the creature standing in front of his daughter's crib, he gave a brief nod towards the satyr standing on the other side of the baby's bed. Michonne and Rick both glared and moved their weapons to keep Lori focused on them and not what was happening behind her.

Father Gabriel slowly reached in and picked up the still sleeping Judith then took a step back. Tightening his lips, he gave a brief signal that Judes was safe and that the woman standing before him, would never get that close to her again.

Rick bit his bottom lip and gave a quick peek over to his wife, who kept her attention on the woman she'd only seen in a photograph. His voice laser-sharp, he asked, "Lori, what are you doing here?"

Michonne circled slowly around her, drawing near the satyr clutching her child. She didn't speak but her eyes told him when she gave the signal, take Judith and the boys back to Olympus while they dealt with the returned-from-the-dead ex-wife and figure out how she was resurrected and why.

Lori opened her mouth to answer but the movement of Father Gabriel caught her attention. She turned and reached out once again. Before she could, both Judith and the creature with horns disappeared. "Where did they go?" She whipped around to face Rick. Her long flowing hair following her turn. She sneered, "I've come for my baby and you are not going to stop me."

His gun still trained on Lori's face, Rick retorted back, "Lori, you're dead. You are not going anywhere near our daughter." His eyes shifted to Michonne, pointedly looking at her. She now stood behind her, katana ready. Lori swung around as Michonne stood straighter, her blade pointing up toward the ceiling giving the solid ghost a chilly, yet alluring smile.

"Who is she?" She asked with incredulity.

"That is my wife, Michonne. The mother of my children." He took a step, the muzzle of his gun closer to the back of her head. "Again, what are you doing here, Lori?"

When she turned back, the first thing she saw was the dark, black hole of his colt's barrel. Since she was already dead, a bullet to the head wouldn't kill her, but it could do some damage. Her only mission was to come here and claim her child, she didn't even know, until now, if it was a boy or girl. Nor did master divulge the name that was given to her.

She was surprised at the change in her husband. He looked older, hardened. His body cut, more muscular. She admired the V of his pelvis that made its way down into boxers that were nicely filled out. Too bad he didn't know what to do with it.

She also thought he was the same man he was before she died.

"What's my daughter's name and whoever this woman is, she is not that child's mother. I am. And, now that I'm back, I've come for her and you can go get Carl, too. I want to see him."

Both eyebrows of the deities rose as they ignored her question. Michonne gripped the handle of her blade tighter, "Hold out your arm."

Lori didn't bother to turn, "What? I'm not listening to you."

Rick cocked his gun and leveled it, right between her eyes. His lip furled, "Do as she says."

Lori finally looked back at the mysterious woman that seemed to have her husband by the balls. Michonne's head cocked and raised her eyebrow, with that same scary smile.

Going back to Rick, she reluctantly raised her arm. The barrel of his colt didn't waver when he took his other hand and pinched her wrist. "She's solid," he informed his wife. To Lori, "We are leaving this house and you're comin' with us. Then we want some answers, got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Michonne's low-toned and menacing voice answered, "Oh, you do. If you don't, you'll find yourself sliced into a million pieces. Now move!"

Rick, still facing her, backed out of the room, his weapon steady.

The tip of Michonne's katana poked Lori in the back, "Move. Last warning." Lori followed her husband, trying to think of a way to get her hands on the baby and leave this place. She could skip seeing Carl.

Rick caught his Michonne's eye, communicating silently, and she, in turn, gave another silent message to Father Gabriel who reappeared at her side. Her eyes moved towards the area where the boys' room is located and then to the closet where they transferred to and from Olympus. Her message; as soon as the three adults leave the house, get the boys and return to the palace until further notice. A slight dip of his head affirmed the satyr understood, then disappeared again to keep that abomination from setting her focus on Judith again.

As they walked past their bedroom door, he watched Michonne slip inside only to return quickly with their clothing and shoes in one hand, her katana gripped in the other. When they stopped in the foyer of their house, he handed his gun to Michonne. She kept the gun pointed at Lori as he got dressed and pulled on his boots. He, in turn, held the katana and his gun while Michonne did the same.

Lori looked on in disbelief on how these two were so in sync. She had something for them, though. Her master made sure of it.

The whole transaction happened while Rick kep a careful watch on the dead woman's actions as he made his way backwards out the front door.

Lori's body barely moved, but she followed. The slight movement of her hair and rustling of her white gown the only indication of her acquiescing. When they stepped out onto the street, Michonne worked her way around to stand next to Rick. Without taking his eyes off nor dropping his aim, he spoke, "Go get your brother and take him to church."

It was late, the route to the church would pass the house where Daryl and Jesus resided. He used the ring he received after Eugene fixed them and he knew that Daryl was still up, sitting on the porch, so he'd grab them as they went past.

Michonne wasn't worried, but she had to ask, "You good?"

With a slight tightening of his lips, he breathed out, "I'm good." The barrel of his colt moved only once to direct which way for Lori to walk, "Go that way. Once we get there, we'll talk."

Michonne took off to find Shane, who was on guard duty. When she reached him, the serious look on her face and her katana unsheathed, told him something major was up. He nodded to Tyrese and Sasha to take his spot along the wall. Then jogged over to his sister. "What's up? He adjusted his holster started walking fast along her side.

"You wouldn't believe who showed up here back from the dead."

Shane pulled out his side-arm, "Let me guess, Elvis?"

She chuckled, "If only it was Elvis. That would be an awesome sight to see." The church wasn't far from the gates, so she didn't bother to tell him until they walked in for Shane to see for himself. A familiar figure with her hands splayed in front of her, stood in front of a very pissed off and emotional Rick pointing his gun in her face. "Don't tell me that's fuckin' Lori?"

"Yep."

"Well, fuck." They stood in the doorway, "How's Rick?"

"He's fine, confused and mad, but he's fine." She put her sword away.

"And, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she huffed.

He licked his lips, worried that his boy may still have feelings for his old wife and what that would mean for his sister. "Is she a ghost or somethin'? She looks solid. She's not a demon. If she was, she'd be a pile of ashes, as soon as they walked into this church, so she's not that."

Michonne laughed. The situation wasn't funny at all, but the thought of Lori screaming out from holy fire and bursting into flames, made her giggle. "Yeah, too bad she's not a demon. Come on, let's find out how she got here. She's gonna be shocked when she sees you."

Daryl with his crossbow and Jesus with his Glock 19, stood in the pews on either side of Lori. Daryl's aim had Lori's ear in his crosshairs and stood slightly to the left, aiming for her neck. Neither would miss their target.

Shane and Michonne walked down the outside aisle of the church pews. They could hear Lori arguing with Rick. "Is all this necessary? I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I'm only here for my baby. You're not even her father, she belongs to Dale."

Shane's face scrunched up as he listened to her, "That nasty bitch."

Daryl remembered Dale too, "That's low, you fuckin' ho."

She ignored Daryl, "To make you feel better, I don't even want to see Carl, he always liked you better anyway."

All the weapons trained on her, never wavered, Rick told her, "I don't care why you're here. It doesn't matter who's the biological father or mother. You are not gettin' anywhere near _our_ daughter and it doesn't matter whether you want to see Carl or not. To him, you're dead and you're gonna stay dead."

When they reached the pulpit, Lori caught their movement out of the corner of her eye. She smiled in relief and immediately turned to run over to him, "Shane! Thank god, you're here. Can you please tell Rick to let me see my daughter? I don't even know her name. _Please_."

Shane didn't smile, he raised his gun, "Don't take another step. Move again, you'll get a hole blasted in ya chest."

She took a fearful step back, "I don't understand, why aren't you happy to see me? And Daryl, why are you treating me like the enemy?" She went back to Rick, "Didn't our marriage mean anything to you?

Rick was unmoved, "You shouldn't be here because you died, Lori."

Daryl blew a raspberry, "You were a bitch to everybody, Lori."

Shane growled, "You're a fuckin' liar, Lori."

Fake tears ran down her face, she cried out, "But I'm back, don't I have a right to see my own child?"

They all answered, "No."

Since the waterworks weren't working, she thought she'd try what the master gave her. With a sneer on her face, her eyes turned white, spider-like charcoal veins appeared all over her pale skin. Lighting flashed and thunder roared inside the church as her staticky hair rose high in the air. She raised a hand and it faded into a black, smoky tendril, then moved menacingly toward Michonne. Lori only made it only a few feet to her target. She had no chance of touching her, because she wasn't there. The Nubian goddess quickly stepped and leaned to the side, the flash of her blade moving too fast for the human eye to see, as it sliced its way through the whirling blackness.

A severed hand fell to the ground.

Lori returned to her human self, snatching her arm back with a scream. Shane kicked the severed hand across the floor. Rick walked up and planted the barrel of his colt smack dab in the middle of her forehead. He growled, "Try that again and you won't get a chance to explain how you got here." He pushed the tip hard enough to leave a small, round indentation in her skin.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

They all turned as one, guns still trained on Lori, to look who was knocking on the church door at 4 in the morning. Both doors opened at once and Jesse Anderson walked in. "I was taking a walk around the neighborhood and I heard noises coming from the church." Her eyes large with curiosity, she goggled at Daryl, Jesus, Shane, Michonne, Rick and some tall skinny woman holding her arm, protectively cradling it. "Is everything alright?

"Not now, Jesse." Rick called out.

Shane asked, "Did you talk to Eros?"

Rick watched as the stupid girl left the church doors wide open and inched herself closer to the group. "Yeah, but he said that if he came down, he would be rendered powerless like us and his arrows would probably kill her. He said he'd figure somethin' out."

Michonne piped in, "You know Shane, you could just do her and get her addicted to you."

Shane gave his sister a disgusted look, "Fuck no! I'd rather shoot that annoying little shit first."

Daryl went back to keeping an eye on Lori and threw out, "Damn, y'all raw and some shit."

Rick wanted to go back and deal with the mess standing in front of him, he told the others, "Nobody's doing or shooting Jesse." To Jesse, "Go home, Jesse. This doesn't concern you."

She appeared confused (no shit) again and started to speak, "But…"

With the church doors standing open, no one saw a golden arrow fly silently through the air and hit Jesse straight in the back, piercing through her heart.

"Shit!" They all jumped back as they watched Jesse's eyes roll back in her head then bend to peer down and watch the golden arrowhead sticking out of her chest, disperse into glittery particles. They all watched in amazement when a bright sappy smile took over her face. She hopped up and down on her feet and clapped her hands with joy. Then she turned around and ran out the door, calling out her husband's name at the top of her lungs.

Daryl ran over to the entrance and looked up, "That sum' bitch shot his arrow from Mt. Olympus. Fuckin' boss!" He shook his head in admiration as he came back down the aisle.

Rick gestured to Jesus while his gun still aimed for Lori's face, "Brother, take a look, what is she?" Jesus walked around the church benches and concentrated his large, sky blue eyes on the creature in front of his brother. "I was stuck down here, so I wasn't the one to guide her soul to the River Styx. But, I'd know if a person had their soul or not, and this body doesn't have one. When your Lori died, her soul passed on and from what you told me about her, she probably went to hell. This is just a body with memories. My best guess, Charon did this. He's the only one with the know how to resurrect a body from a soul, since he most likely ferried her over to the Underworld."

Daryl muttered with hostility, "The fucking Governor. Knew we weren't rid of his ass."

All pretense faded, "Rick, I don't know why any of that matters. You won't do anything to me, the mother of your children. You've always been weak and never had the balls to stand up to me. And, now that you're with this black bitch, I know you ain't worth shit." she spat out.

Rick's eyes went to Michonne who gave a slight perceptive nod. He stepped back and lowered the gun, "Oh, you have no idea." He pointed his python at her foot and pulled the trigger.

No one moved as the mysterious apparition that was Lori Grimes, fell to the ground and grabbed onto her injury. There was no blood, only a black liquidly ooze leaked out of the hole in the middle of her foot. The wound wasn't very painful, but she played it off as if she were in horrendous pain. She squeezed out tears and put on a pitiful mask and looked around at the people she used to treat like shit, to try and garner any type of sympathy.

She found none.

She cried out, tears clogging her voice, "You shot me! How you could shoot a poor, defenseless woman, Rick?" She sneered, "Typical Rick, can't talk and deal with problems like a normal person, you have to resort to using a gun," she snarled from her position on the floor. She wasn't finished, "Now, you're nothing but a monster who goes around and shoots people who are weaker. But, we all know, you ain't nothing but a bitch and I bet you still can't fuck either."

 _Oh, shit._

The only reaction she got from her insult was raised eyebrows from Rick.

Shane, Daryl, Jesus and Rick lowered their weapons and took a step back. Lori thought she had him with her abusive words. What she didn't realize was that the men were moving back because something, or someone was about to smash that ass into the very ground where she sat.

Shane coughed in his hand, "You're fucked."

As if in slow motion, Lori turned her head toward the woman she refused to pay any attention to. She watched Michonne's elegant fingers move gracefully as she removed her scabbard from around her shoulders, the brightness and elegant scraping sound of her blade sliding within, ended with a snap when it was fully sheathed.

Lori stood and backed up as Michonne set her sword aside and stalked closer, her stare pleading with the others to help her. She first went to Shane.

"Sorry, but my sis is about to fuck you up."

She turned to Rick. He shrugged, "First you insulted my queen and now you tried to punk her king. I can't help you."

She faced the woman she didn't fear before, now she felt like she had to wet herself as she limped backwards.

Michonne spoke to her with that bewitching smile, "If I was a petty bitch, I'd make Rick fuck you just to let you know what's up, but I'm not petty and I don't want him touchin' yo skank ass."

 **…**

Rick, Daryl, Shane and Jesus all stepped behind the pulpit, giving the ladies ample room. They winced as one when Michonne stalked up to the now terrified Lori. Michonne being shorter didn't make a difference. She reached out and clutched Lori by the neck, lifting her off her feet.

 _"Damn!"_

All four jerked back in admiring shock, when the goddess of victory drew back and threw, one-handed, the undead Lori across the pews to smack against the wall. Michonne rushed over and snatched her by the neck again and drew back her fist,

"You wanna talk shit about my husband?"

 _PUNCH!_

"Threaten my children?"

 _PUNCH!_

"Lied on my brother?"

 _PUNCH!_

"Interrupt mommy-daddy-time?"

 _Smack!_

A fist flew to Shane's mouth when his sister administered that last open-handed smack to Lori's face, "Damn! I knew my sis could be vicious when pissed, but… damn!"

Jesus ducked like Michonne was swinging at him, "Wow, Rick. I'm glad my sister-in-law isn't pissed at me. That right hook is a beast!

"OOH!" they yelled, collectively when Michonne backed up, then jumped in the air and landed an elbow into Lori's chest.

Both of Daryl's hands shot up to cover his face, "Oh, shit! Did she just put a pile driver on Lori? Man, I've seen her fight when we were on the road, but fuck if I ain't ever seen her go ham on somebody." He slapped an astounded Rick on the shoulder, "Dude, you bet not ever fuck up with Michonne. That woman's gone kick yo ass."

A worried look came over Jesus' face, "Uhm, Lori's getting slaughtered. Should we stop it?"

Rick looked at his brother like he ordered an ice-cream Sunday while visiting a bar, "Are you crazy? I'm not gittin in the middle of that." He waved a hand at the fighting women, "You can try if you…"

He quit talking and all the guys grew still when they witnessed an amazing phenomenon. Lori had drawn back her fist and by the grace of hail-fucking-mary, was able to sock Michonne in the eye.

Everything stopped.

Michonne's head snapped back, then lowered slowly to give Lori a blank stare. The euphoria Lori celebrated for getting in at least one good hit, died a slow death. Her smile slowly faded as she noticed that her punch didn't seem to effect Michonne in any way. And, the way she was looking at her made her think the Furies themselves were about unleash a barrage of I'm-bout-to-get-fucked-up bullets on her ass.

Lori held her hands up in surrender, "Okay… okay, you win. I don't want to fight anymore. I'll just leave."

The only warning she got was the narrowing of Michonne's eyes. She didn't see the left uppercut followed by a right hook. It felt like someone took a jackhammer and drilled her with it. Her head and her hair snapped right, arms and legs flailed reaching out for help as she flew through the air to crash into the church's concrete, baptismal font.

Light's out for Lori.

The immortal spectators cringed. Shane went so far as to rub his own chin, "Shit! I think I felt that one."

Rick laughed, "I think we all did. I'm gonna do you a solid and skip the hit I owe you today."

They observed Michonne wipe off her hands and calmly walk over to her katana and casually throw it over her shoulder. When she reached the guys, they all got down on their knees, "Hail to the queen!"

She laughed, "Get up, goofies. (I made that up)" She turned back to the comatose ghost, "What are we gonna do with her? She's already dead, so we can't kill her."

Rick wrapped his arms around his wife, kissed her cheek, and wiped the trickle of sweat that sat on her brow, "First thing, we need to see Father Gabriel and make sure the kids are okay. I wanted to search for Negan later today, but we got to get rid of Lori. She could cause a lot of problems and she needs to go back."

Jesus still couldn't believe what he'd seen, "She needs to be returned to Tartarus, the body dissolved in the river. Charon needs his ass whipped for reanimating a mortal without a soul."

Shane spoke up, "So, a trip to the River Styx?"

Daryl nodded, "I'm in. I got a thing or two to say and do to the Governor. Might even grab Merle."

Rick looked at all of them, "We're all in agreement. We go to the Underworld? We'll have to go back to Olympus first then travel. If we don't, we'd be powerless. Michonne," He turned to his wife, "you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Oh, I'm going. That skeleton ass sent that thing here to mess with my family. After I'm done with him, he'll wish he'd never met me."

Michonne eyed all four of them, "So, we're going, all of us."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we're going."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I'd really love to know what you think, critiques included.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6 My Demons

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments and reviews. In this chapter, some events will be happening simultaneously and I hope by my writing makes it apparent. Some characters were created for special effect.**

 **This chapter is gonna be a little hard on our guys. Domestic and spousal abuse.**

 **What do y'all think of the mid-season premiere? I was emotionally drained after all that action, the hand holding, the limbo scene, and that damn breathless panting and whispering while sweating up a storm…. Whew! I needed some ice water, lol.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **My Demons**

 _Rick, Michonne, Shane, Daryl, Jesus, and Merle, prepare for their trip to the Underworld and return the reanimated Lori Grimes to Charon the ferryman, aka the Governor._

 ** _Our fearless deities gather in the chambers of Olympus…_**

"You'll be careful down there, won't you?" She slid her fingers through gray sideburns on both sides of his head.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I ain't gone be long. We're just gonna pay a little visit to Phillip, beat 'em down. I'll be back before you know it, darlin." He kneeled and gave his adoptive little girl a hug, "Daddy loves you and I'll see you soon."

The little red-haired cherub returned her stepfather's affection, "I love you, too, Daddy."

Michonne and Rick watched the pair embrace each other. Who knew that Merle and Carol would be perfect for each other? At the prison, Rick thought that their strange relationship was about two stubborn people who made it their mission to see who could get on each other's nerves the most. After Merle became immortal, the truth came out. Carol wasn't the only one with an abusive spouse. Apparently, when Merle escaped his father's abuse and had to abandon Daryl, he married an older woman living in a different trailer park. He confessed to Rick one day when they were watching over Zeus' cell. He explained how Carol saw right through all his bullshit because she was a kindred spirit and she knew the signs and made him face his past and try to leave it behind.

Michonne reached Carol and said her goodbyes to her and Sophia. Carol stopped her before she walked away, "Please watch out for him. Charon can be a trickster. Merle may not be ready."

"I'll try, Carol. Thanks for helping to keep an eye out on the kids. Father Gabriel could use the help."

"Sure, no problem. Be careful, all of you."

When she made it back over to her husband, he was speaking with Andre and Carl, both standing there wearing their deputy hats. He held Judith in his arms with Father Gabriel close by.

Michonne pulled off Carl's hat and ruffled his hair while leaning down and kissing Andre's cheek. "Sorry, your trip was so short. We'll make it up to you."

Rick adjusted the baby on his hip, "Yea, we got a package that needs to be returned to sender. It's all bundled up and ready to go. As soon as it's done, we'll all go back to the ASZ."

Carl smiled, "It's cool, Dad. You know, Mom, there is something you can do to make it up to us."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Uh, oh. Can't wait to hear what they wanna do now."

Andre giggled, "It's nothing bad, Mommy."

Carl put an arm around his brother's shoulder, "We want to know if we could take Pegasus and his sister Megalus on a camping trip to Mykonos. Grandpa Zeus said there were no walkers there, half the island is inhabited, so no one would see us. I have all the equipment we need. And, before you ask, Morgan and Hershel agreed to take us there. I want to teach Andre some of the things we used to do before the _Turn_."

Grinning down at his son, he felt the light brush of his wife touching his arm, "It's fine with us. Just make sure you listen to your great-uncles."

The boys clapped their hands with glee, "Great! We're gonna go get ready, talk to ya later!" They ran off to gather their gear and head for the stables to get the flying horse and his sibling.

Michonne laughed as she took Judith in her arms, "Those two are going to be a force to reckon with when they grow up," she cooed, dropping kisses on her chubby cheek. Rick warmed a hand over her abdomen, "So will this one when she comes."

"Oh, you think it's gonna be a little girl?" She asked as she continued to bounce baby Judes.

He shrugged, "Nah, I don't know, but it would nice if Judith has a sister to play with and I hope she looks just like you." He placed his lips on her neck and nibbled, his other hand moving down to her ass.

"Uhm, Rick. We're in a room full of people and Father Gabriel is standing right in front of you," she giggled, pulling away from his wandering hands and handing the baby to the little satyr waiting patiently. Judith immediately went for his horns. Kissing his daughter goodbye, he turned back to his wife, a serious look on his face. "Michonne we're heading to the Underworld and though I'm not telling you what to do, but would you reconsider staying here?"

"No."

"Okay then."

The rest of the group came over to them, Jesus, the most experienced, gave intel for the trip. "I've been down to Tartarus several times, so I'm pretty much immune. There are a few things I want to warn you about. Charon is very powerful when he's in his own territory."

"Fuck Phillip," interrupted Merle.

Jesus continued, "Gas and toxic fumes float around the river. It won't kill us, but it was created to disorient the minds of the souls who were denied passage on Charon's boat. Those souls are generally mortals who never received a proper burial. The gas makes them forget who they are and causes hallucinations. It may affect you. To stop it, you have to repeat to yourselves, 'It's not real.'"

He paced in front of them, pulling on his beard, "Be prepared to see people you have killed in the past. It's best not to try and engage with them because they will fuck with your head."

Shane asked, "What about combat? Will we have to fight any of those fuckers?"

Jesus glanced at Daryl, "Yes. Charon has an army of souls at his disposal to do his bidding. The same setup he had at Woodbury. Be ready to fight and fight hard."

Shane tightened his tactical vest, "Alright, let's go fuck some shit up."

"Michonne…" Rick sighed warningly.

Her wings opened and wrapped around him in comfort. She held up her katana and lighting flashed within its blade. "I'll make sure nothing gets near me, okay. We'll be fine, babe. We got this."

He leaned over, "If you get hurt, you owe me."

"Owe you what?" She cautiously asked as she pulled her wing back.

"For the rest of your pregnancy, you have to stay home with the kids."

"No."

"Dammit, Michonne."

"I love you, too."

 **…**

Small waves gently lapped along the shore when the Olympians appeared on the banks of the River Styx. Rick, wearing coal-black jeans, dark Henley, and his trustee holster, walked over pebbled sand in search of the _ferry_. Michonne's fiery-red wings rested along her back, her scabbard underneath, stepped up to her husband's side.

Her brother Shane, wearing all black, dropped the magically bound Lori onto the ground, her struggles useless against the golden rope created by the god Hephaestus.

The Underworld's dark sky contrasted with shadows and highlights in the colors of orange and crimson. The damp, foggy air smelled and reeked of acrid and sulfuric particles. Jesus left his winged helmet at home but he wore his winged sandals that had been converted to combat boots. Merle wore camo fatigues and Daryl maintained his leather vest with wings, foregoing a shirt, his brawny arms standing out in the dark gloom of the atmosphere.

Rick conjured a ball of Greek fire in his hand to light their way, "Charon is out there somewhere on his boat. Remember, he can control the souls that are waiting along the shore. Be prepared for anythin'." The group was proficient with weapons used on earth, unfortunately, they would be no good here. That didn't mean they couldn't be adapted by using Grecian power.

Jesus walked over to the giant ram's horn used to call the ferryman. "I want to remind you all, you may run into people you know that have died, maybe even ones you killed."

Shane asked, "That would only be the ones who haven't crossed over, right?"

"Right."

Rick glanced over to Michonne and noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Everythin' alright?"

She sighed and stuck her hands in her back pockets, "Yeah, just hoping I don't see anyone I know."

He nodded, "If you do, I'll be with you and we'll keep each other grounded." He reached over and clasped a hand on her waist, pulling her close to plant his lips on hers.

After the call was made, a rolling, dusky cloud rushed over the waves toward The Family. The wind picked up, the noise intolerable, "Be ready! Jesus yelled.

They all braced for the onslaught and covered their eyes when the cloud blasted them, their hair blowing back by the gusting of the wind. Rick made sure that his wife stayed by his side by keeping a hand on her arm when it tried to push them off their feet.

Merle had fallen to his knees and when the wind died down, a fog had descended upon them and they all lost sight of each other. Everything went quiet and the smell of sulfur became stronger. When he was able to get his bearings, he first made sure his weapon was secure. A sound of someone walking across the rocks caught his attention. He froze as the woman came closer.

"Shelly?" He shook his head to clear it. How could his deceased wife be here? She was killed at the beginning of the _Turn_. He had no choice but to leave her body in front of their trailer, or he would have been eaten himself. "Merle, you fucking son-of-a-bitch! How you gone leave me like that? I knew you was a no-good sack of shit, just like your whole fuckin' family." She screeched as she raised her hand and slapped him. Merle's head jerked to the side as he felt the familiar sting. "You couldn't save me because you're weak. A sorry-ass crackhead that should have died instead of me."

Whimpering, he cried out, "Shelly, I'm so sorry. I had to leave or I would've died. I couldn't save you. You had already been bitten."

She slapped him again, adding a kick to his groin for good measure, "Don't give me your fucking excuses. You were never man enough, nothing but a little punk. I couldn't even stand to carry your baby. Yea, that's right, I didn't have a miscarriage. I got rid of it. Who wants to raise a brat who has a father that ain't nuttin' but a piece of shit?"

Her verbal and physical abuse continued, leaving Merle lost in the memories of his dead wife.

* * *

Daryl saw his brother fall before the fog surrounded him, he tried to head over to Merle, but the voice of the man he came to hate, halted him. "Daryl, get your sorry ass over here!" He stopped as the old fear paralyzed him. He turned to see the old man who had terrorized him all those years spent as a mortal. His father, stood there holding his favorite leather belt, smacking his hand with it as he forced his son to acknowledge him.

His voice shaking, Daryl tried to remember what Jesus told them, "You're not real." The terror he felt kept him from believing that mantra. And, it escalated the closer the man got to him. "Don't, don't… please don't," he sobbed. He fell to his knees and covered his head, fearful of the belt slashing against him for the umpteenth time.

His father growled as the belt raised in the air, "You know what happens to sissy boys? Answer me, goddammit." The leather slashed down. The crack against Daryl's skin, loud within their foggy cocoon. "Your brother ain't here to protect you boy." Daryl could never understand why his father hated him. Yes, he acted differently, but he always felt different, as though he never belonged here. Ever since he could remember, his father punished him for it. His brother tried to stay as long as he could, but the beatings were too much. When he tried to take Daryl with him the first time, the man nearly killed him. Merle kept trying until Daryl told him to stop. He wouldn't be able to handle it if his brother died because of him.

Alcohol poisoning was Daryl's saving grace from a life of torture. He'd only had a few years of freedom before the world went to shit, then he met Rick and then discovered the difference he had been feeling his entire life, was that he was the Titan god, Atlas. The great deity who held up the skies had now been reduced to that scared little boy hiding in the corner, while his alcoholic, abusive father beat him with whatever his hands to could grab.

* * *

Shane found himself in his own personal hell. Something he would never forget, nor forgive himself. Otis' shuffling gait came out of the shadows, the bullet hole bleeding profusely from his gut, a festering, gaping wound, where Shane shot him. They both went on a run to procure surgical supplies and medicine to help Carl, who had been accidently shot by Otis, earlier that day. The medical clinic had been overrun by the undead and they had to fight through a hoard of walkers in order to escape.

Otis had been bitten on the arm, but he could still run. There were too many and Shane made the choice to sacrifice Otis to the walkers. It gave him enough time to get away and get the supplies to Carl, which saved his life.

"No, no, no, no." Fear and shame took over the god of strength and power, as he backed away. Tears ran down his face as he watched the ghost drag himself over to him. The man who haunted his dreams ever since that fateful day.

"I'm sorry, Otis. I… I had to. You'd already been bitten. I had to get that medicine back, for Carl… for Rick. He's my brother and I couldn't have him lose his son."

"You let me die!"

His hands covering his face, covering his ears, as he tore at his hair. "Please, please…" he begged, "you have to understand, they needed to live, needed to survive… for my sister. I had to fight… for them. Rick wouldn't have wanted to live if Carl died. I couldn't let that happen, he said, his voice breaking, "I wished that things could've been different." he sobbed.

Otis yelled at him, spittle and blood flying out of his mouth, "You did it for yourself. You only cared about you!"

Shane gave Otis a crazed look, tears mixed in with dirt streaking his face, "No! My life meant nothing if I hadn't done this for them, my family! I had to betray my own brother to fulfill a prophecy. I gave my life for them and I would do it again." He tripped and fell to the ground, holding himself with gut-wrenching sobs, as Otis stood over him, blood from his death wound dripping down upon him.

The face of Otis appeared next to him and Shane drowned helplessly in his own misery, weeping quietly, "It was my job… my job."

* * *

Michonne could no longer feel Rick's hand on her arm. She turned around in circles, calling out his name. He was gone. She ran one way, but the fog kept her from seeing anything past a few feet.

"Meeshee."

Michonne spun around to the voice she thought she would never hear again. There stood Mike, her ex-boyfriend, father of her son, Andre. He still wore the blood spattered and tattered hooded vest jacket. The ragged flesh of his bite wounds on his neck and arms showed clearly in the dusky fog. His wide eyes condemned her.

"Mike," she breathed in surprised dread.

"You left us, Meeshee, left us to die."

The feeling of despair fell upon Michonne, even though she knew it wasn't true. It wouldn't go away as her thoughts went back to that day she went on a run, leaving her son with his father and his best friend's care.

 _She had waited till they were down to the last of their supplies. Mike had talked her out of going out on previous runs with their camp, because he was afraid. He explained they were safe behind the fence and that she wasn't strong enough to fight the walkers. She needed to stay and watch over them. Terry cried every day. At some point, she wanted to put her sword through him, just to get him to shut up._

 _The day she returned from the run where she had no choice, she found Mike and Terry huddled together, both had been bitten, her son nowhere in sight._

 _With terror threatening to take over, she questioned them, "Mike, where's Andre? Where is my son?"_

 _Bawling and in pain, he sobbed, "The walkers got him, Meeshee." He sniffed and wiped his nose with a bloody hand, "We were sitting in the tent together when they crashed in and bit him first. It must have killed him immediately, then they attacked us."_

 _He pushed away from Terry, who had by now succumbed to his injuries, "Help me, Meeshee. I did the best I could for our son," he pointed to a bloody tennis shoe on the ground. He crawled over to her and reached out his hand, pleading._

Michonne backed away, "No…no, no, no!"

The ghost of Mike stood before her with his hand out, still begging with his large eyes.

"No! This isn't real. Andre didn't die!" Her mind scrambled, trying to remember. He didn't die. Zeus saved him and Rick…"

Remembering her king, helped clear her mind of its hallucinations.

"You're a liar," she screamed at dead Mike, "you weren't in the tent with Andre. You bastard! You left my son alone while you played around with Terry." Anger took over the fear. "If I could, I would snuff out your life every fucking day for what you did." She pulled her katana from is scabbard and sliced through her ex. The vision of Mike split in half began to fade, as her mind came back to itself. She peered around and through the clearing fog, she saw her brother lying on the ground crying, Daryl, doubled over on his knees jerking as if he were being whipped and Merle, sitting on the ground, his hands covering his face, sobbing.

"Rick," she called out and started to search.

She couldn't find him.

* * *

Rick stood in front of Lori, the teenage Lori, wearing her cheerleading outfit.

She held her hands in front of her, "You fucked up, Rick. You were supposed to follow the rules and you didn't. You said you would take care of me, Rick. Love me for the rest of my life."

Lori pointed her finger at him, "You lied to me, Rick. I did everything I could to get you to give me all of you. When you didn't, you had to pay." She walked around him and Rick followed with his eyes, "Why do you think I slept with all those men? It's because you didn't give me what I needed. You should have known after you caught me with that boy behind the bleachers, I couldn't be trusted. Yet, you kept taking me back."

Rick blinked and standing before him was an older Lori, "Sure, you were well respected in the community, we had our own home and you treated me with respect. It wasn't enough. You didn't say a word when you busted me with Brandon between my legs… not a word. When you found me with Steven in our bedroom, I knew that was the last straw when you left. Well, I showed you.

"I made my dad tell you I was pregnant, and you foolishly came running back." She laughed cruelly, "I couldn't believe you were that stupid. I still don't know if Carl is yours or not."

He blinked again and this time Lori looked as she did after the turn, "You were supposed to be obsessed with me, not be able to function without me, give me all your attention. You never listened to me. Didn't matter if I was right or wrong, it was your job to support everything I said and did. Dale was the only one to listen to me. He said that you should have followed my ideas when we were at the farm."

Stepping directly in front of him and this time she was showing that she was pregnant, "Shane was just like you, didn't want to hear anything I had to say. He was so focused on making sure that Carl was okay. He had to go and the only way I could get rid of him was to lie to you and say we slept together. Must have been my lucky day, because I don't know why he didn't deny it when he could have easily told you I lied. Whatever his reasons, it was a win for me. I finally got your attention."

Rick stood frozen as he listened to Lori go on and on. He couldn't force himself to stop listening. Anger, sorrow, and guilt were at war inside him. He would have confessed about his divinity, but he didn't know his father's plan and thought he would live a mortal life and die like one. What would be the point? He knew of the affairs. However, when he learned of her pregnancy, he took one look at her and knew the child was his, so he stayed.

He felt the guilt of listening to her lies when came to Shane. She already had a history of sleeping around on him and lying about it. He should have questioned it when it came to his best friend, the man who had been by his side for most of his mortal life. There's nothing he can do about it now, except to squash the beef between them and be the brothers they'd always been.

He blinked and instead of pregnant Lori standing before him with accusing eyes, it was her bound, empty shell lying on the ground struggling to free itself.

The more his mind examined his past, bits of his future filtered in, loosening the hold the fumes of the River Styx had on him and when the warm clasp of familiar fingers touched him, it all came back with concise clarity.

"Michonne."

He turned and there she was with tears in her eyes, his queen.

As the two concentrated on each other, a flash of brilliant light exploded overhead, drawing their attention to the sky. Jesus hovered in the air in his flying combat boots, his arms spread wide. Glowing beams shooting from his hands landed on Merle, Daryl, and Shane still debilitated on the ground.

The three stood up slowly, shaking their heads to clear them as they peered around them.

Shane strode over to him, wiping the tears from his face, "That really fucked me up."

Michonne gave him a hug, "I know what happened, Shane. Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Nah, it's somethin I gotta deal with myself. Thanks, though. When this is over, I'm gonna find Otis' soul and ask 'em to forgive me."

At the mention of the man who shot his son, Rick studied Shane. He thought at the time there was something goin' on with him, but his concern for Carl took precedence. Somehow, everything that Shane had seen, said and heard, he saw it too. As well as, Merle and Daryl's past. He didn't even know the details about Mike till now. When he gets the opportunity, he will find that bitch's soul and personally take him down to the fiery dungeons of Hades and make sure that fucker burns for eternity.

He gathered his wife in his arms, "Well, that was somethin."

She sighed and she sank into his embrace, "Yeah."

Rick clasped her face and studied her, "You know I'm gonna find him and burn him, right?

She smiled, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

 **…**

Merle and Daryl hugged each other as they discussed what just occurred, "Baby brother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you in that house."

"Nah, bruh. I told you to leave. Dad would have killed you. I didn't die and things are better now, for both of us. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Me neither, let's find that asshole Phillip and kick his ass, so we can get out of here. Yo, man," Merle spoke to Jesus as he walked over, "Thanks for getting us out of that. I thought I had left that horror behind me."

Jesus had floated back down after blasting away Phillip's magic. His fear that his family would succumb to the fume's spell came to life. Not only did they manifest their past, they each saw each others. "I wish I could have stopped it sooner," He eyed Daryl. He didn't know how Daryl felt about Jesus seeing what happened to him during his time spent as a mortal.

Daryl slightly turned away from him as his head dropped, "You shouldn't 'ave saw that. I hope it doesn't change things.

He tentatively stepped next to Daryl and placed a gloved hand on his bicep, "That isn't you, D, and I don't care. We've all been through and seen some unspeakable things in this world. You could have left me at Hilltop, but you didn't. And, I will forever be thankful for that.

 **…**

All five stood over Lori, her eyes alight with terror. Rick bent down to pick her up, but Michonne's hand placed on his shoulder stopped him, "May I have the honor?"

Still shaken from his nightmare experience, Shane chuckled, Merle shook his head and Daryl held onto Jesus. Rick open his palm, gestured and stepped back, "Be my guest."

The goddess of victory waved a hand and the magical binding that held Lori disappeared. She scrambled up to her feet and attempted to run away. She only took a step before Michonne grabbed her by the throat. "I saw all the shit you put Rick through. You will never, ever… hurt him again."

She pulled her fist and sent it true. Lori's body jerked then went flying into the air, her screams following her path, to land smack dab in the middle of the River Styx. As she splashed and flailed, her skin, flesh and then the bones dissolved back into the ether of bewitching waters of the Underworld.

As they all watched the final glimpse of a bony finger sink, the nose of the enormous hull of Charon's barge floated out of the mist.

"There's that bitch," Daryl growled.

As far away as the barge was, they spotted the dark cloaked figure of Phillip's dusty ass standing on the bridge. They kept careful watch as they spread out along the beach. A skeleton hand raised then dropped.

A deep octave rumbling sound flanked the immortals. When they turned to find out who was making all that noise, a hoard of the soulless undead surrounded them.

Shane ready to get out of his feelings, grew excited, "Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!"

A familiar figure stood in front of the dead army.

"Rick." Michonne chided.

Rick gave them the 'sorry, but not sorry' look, "Oh, yea, I forgot to tell y'all. I took a little side trip to Woodbury last week."

Michonne tightened her lips and rolled her eyes.

Rick pointed, "Hey, at least you get another shot at 'em. He's standing right there."

Standing at the forefront, stood Martinez. His skin mottled and pale and his head had been split down the middle, as if someone had taken an ax to his dome."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 Feel Invincible

**A/N: Thanks for sticking around. The last chapter was a little dark, but I felt it was needed to give a little back story for my version of TWD characters. This one is lighter and the guys get to show off some of their powers. And, you'll see some remnants of that bad-ass mid-season premiere.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a comment, review or even critiques. I'm always interested in what you have to say.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Feel Invincible**

 _Ares, the god of War, otherwise known to us as Rick Grimes, gives directives to the group and his beautiful and fierce soulmate, his wife, Nike, goddess of Victory. But, we all know her as the bad-ass and gorgeous, Michonne Buchont-Grimes._

 ** _On the banks of the River Styx…_**

Lightning crackled in the sky, highlighting the thousands of undead flanking the Olympian deities.

Down in the misty, dark lands of the Underworld, Rick had everyone spread out far enough where they couldn't see each other along the wide expanse of the River Styx. Listening with their supernatural hearing, Rick instructed, "Daryl, you and Merle control that left side. Michonne, hang in the middle and Shane and I will cover the right." He pointed in the air, "Jesus, I need you to go up there and guard our back against Phillip." To all of them as they settled in their positions, "There's a massive amount of land to cover and there are over a few thousand dead souls filtering in. They look as easy to kill as the walkers but there too many of them. We can't let them get behind us."

Flashes from lighting highlighted the god of war's stance as he drew his gleaming python, its barrel shining with a violent flame.

When the goddess of victory withdrew her katana, it grew in length and width, it's blade luminous against the darkening skies of hell.

The newly immortalized Merle raised his mythical machete, prepared to incapacitate anything that got in his way.

The Titan who held the skies on his strong shoulders aimed his crossbow, the brightness of his arrows lit up the contours of his face to show the shaded slit of his eyes.

The alabaster wings of Jesus' combat boots fluttered as he rose into the air, the long wisps of his hair blew wildly as he ascended. His first action was to create a distraction for the ferryman and allow time for his brethren to do their thing. Being Hermes, he was a master of trickery and thievery. Raising his hands, he projected the images of Rick and the gang moving their way over to the opposite side of the river.

To Phillip, the fighting was over there and not in front of him. Jesus held himself steady and concentrated on keeping the illusion going.

Shane, the god of strength and power held up his fists as an icy blue glow filtered from the tips of his fingers and snaked forward along his arms. His muscles growing and bulging to the point of ripping out of his tactical vest and a black t-shirt.

With their immortal hearing, everyone clearly heard Merle down on the other end, "Oh shit! I didn't know we had the hulk on our side. We 'bout to kick some ass now."

Daryl chimed in, "Yea, Rick. Do you know Thor and Ironman, too? We should invite 'em to the party."

After going through such a trauma of experiencing one's past, Rick knew everyone was just blowing off steam.

Michonne caught on to the little game, "Rick, don't listen to them. Thor and Ironman are a bunch of pussies. Now if you get Storm and Rogue, we ladies will clean this up in no time.

Her brother turned toward her position in the middle, "Sis, do I feel a bet coming on?"

Rick and Michonne glanced at each other, then back to the horde where Martinez paced back and forth, impatient. "Yup. You, Daryl and Merle against Rick and I. Whoever gets the highest kill count, doesn't have to go on a run for supplies the rest of the year."

Daryl laughed, "Are you serious? Three on two? Oh, it's on. You two will have to go scavenge while we hang out in Alexandria and I can focus more on my boy.

Merle shook his head, "Hey, I don't live down there remember? What about me? How about this, if we win, you do the runnin' thing for Daryl and Shane, for me, I want you to convince Zeus to let me and Carol move to the other side of Mt. Olympus. I'm ready to be in my own house and don't feel like tip-toeing around your dad when he comes back.

Rick grinned, "Y'all can bet whatever you want. You won't win. With my queen by my side, ya might just wanna sit back, watch and let us do all the work."

Martinez yelled across the beach, "Will you shut the fuck up and let's do this. I'm gonna do the same thing I did to you at the prison."

With a deathly glare at Martinez and the undead around him, Rick snarled,

"Fuck 'em up."

Daryl stood back and began shooting at the shadowy dead in their hooded cloaks. Using the technique he used above on earth, he went for headshots. Merle moved forward and started chopping through the crowd that made its way toward him. The skills he honed during his time spent at Woodbury fighting the walkers and his newfound immortality, had him cutting through the mob with ease.

He yelled, "That's twenty-five, so far."

Daryl added, his glimmering bolts straight and true, "I got twenty."

Shane bulked up and ran headlong into the crowd, his glowing fists flying and smashing whatever he touched. Whooping and hollering, "Ten! Fifteen! Forty… fifty-five!"

Michonne ran straight down the middle, her katana slicing and slashing, the blade leaving streaks of light as she went. She counted out loud, "Twenty," another slash, "Forty." She ducked, then with her wings aiding her, jumped in the air and twirled, her sword following her momentum, "Eighty!"

"Oh, shit, she's passing us up. Daryl, Merle hurry up!" Shane shouted as his knee came down on someone's head.

Rick stayed back and kept his eye on Martinez as he aimed his Colt. It didn't behave in the manner of a normal revolver. The magical bullets never missed their target and when shot from the barrel, it's speed and trajectory were increased tenfold. Upon impact, the .357 Magnum exploded, expanding its damage radius by twenty feet. In other words, Rick shoots one deadhead, fifty falls with it.

After five shots, he called out his score, "Two hundred and fifty!"

"Not fucking fair!" Daryl doubled his efforts and hovered in the air, shooting downward into the throng.

Merle saw his brother raise up in the atmosphere, "Wait, you can fly? Hell, let me get in on some of that." Bending his knees and lifting off in a giant leap, he jumped high up in the sky, only to come crashing back down into the mass and smashing bodies where he landed. Seeing the damage he inflicted, he shrugged as he counted twenty more kills. "Oh, well, whatever works." He jumped up again, landing awkwardly each time.

Shane continued to plow through, vocally distracting and scaring the seemingly unfeeling deceased. "That's three hundred! Suck it, Michonne."

Rick found Shane taunting his sister humorous but it was time to shut it down. He noticed that Martinez pulled a fast one and ran to the back of the horde. "Oh, I got somethin' for yo' ass, fucker." Giving off a couple of more shots, and he didn't need to yell because he knew she would hear him, "Babe," he called, "Ready to end this?" He spotted her red wings darting back and forth over robe covered heads, the fading, streaking light of her katana, created a spotlight showing their open mouths in terror.

Michonne lifted her head and rose higher to keep any stray hands from grabbing her, "Let's do this." She flew back toward Rick and headed over to his left. Rick raised his hand and conjured the ball of Greek fire in his hand once again. This time, he threw it quite a distance over to where Michonne waited. Holding on to one end, the fire elongated into a long line of burning, blue flame. Sheathing her katana, Michonne caught the other end. Rick floated in the air to her level.

"You guys are so cheating!" Shane stopped long enough to see what his sister and best friend were doing. "Daryl, Merle, they found a loophole and 'bout to beat us. We gotta hurry up." He jumped in the air, howling as he strained and forced his weight to quadruple as he crashed back down to the ground, creating a surging wave of power so immense, that a six hundred radius of souls were obliterated where they stood. "Ha! Beat that shit!"

Daryl dropped his crossbow and rolled his hands around a sphere of light. He continued to roll the ball of sparkling lightning shards, as it grew larger and more menacing. When it was the size the width of his chest, he held it aloft and hefted it into the scrambling bunch in front of him. When it hit, it exploded into fragments of deadly bits of acid light. It splashed its deadly pricks outwardly, disintegrating everything within its path. He jumped in the air, rejoicing, "Yeah! Two thousand. Top that, bitches."

Michonne acknowledged their prowess as her wings flapped, holding her in the air. "Very nice boys, but watch the masters." She glanced over and waited for her husband's signal. Rick moved further away, his hand held high. When it swung down, her wings pulled in to perform a dive. Rick plummeted head down, feet in the air, the line of Greek fire held steady, as they swooped in sync towards the ground.

Merle, Daryl, Shane and Jesus watched in awe. The pair held their ends as they came in hot. So close, it looked as if they were going to crash into the ground, except at the last minute they swooped upward and flew headlong towards the throng of undead, leaving the left and right side for the others to clean up. Sweeping easily through the middle majority, bodies split and flew every which way. By the time those who saw and heard the hissing and crackling of the blue flame passing through clothing and dead flesh, it was too late. There was no escaping. Falling flat on the ground, nor jumping up into the air saved them. The heat off the horizontal flames burned so incessantly, that everything outside its borders burnt to a crisp.

The two tenacious gods spotted the final line of the horde and Martinez. Without speaking to one another about their next step, they banked toward each other. The silver-blue of the fire-line created a loop around the split-headed goon. Before the flames were close enough to damage him, Rick gave his last words, "For the prison." They both yanked their grip in the opposite position, closing the loop and watching Martinez screamed as his body igniting slowly, blackness spreading from the middle of his torso on through to his polar ends. His head and feet the last to turn into smoldering ash, and crumbling dust. "That's ten thousand. There ain't enough left for y'all to even come close to that."

Daryl, Merle, and Shane stopped fighting and looked at the rest of the stragglers and concluded Rick was right.

They lost the bet.

"Shit!" They shouted collectively.

Michonne and Rick released their secret weapon to dissipate into the atmosphere and flew back to land near the edge of the river. Rick pulled his wife into his arms, the excitement and adrenalin playing havoc with his body, "We kicked their asses," he laughed as his mouth locked on her lips. Feeling just as euphoric, Michonne wiped the sweat off his brow and pushed his hair back, "They should have known not to wager against us." They watched the three clean up anyone who was left.

Jesus still hovered in the air, projecting to the clueless Phillip that Rick and his team, struggled against his army of soulless undead.

Elated over winning the battle and beating their brothers, the two warriors came together with open mouths, tongues clashing, their breathing harsh. Rick funneled his fingers through Michonne's locs, clasping her tightly to his high-strung body. Michonne pulled away with a gasp to lick her way down his throat and suck on his Adam's apple. Rick hissed as she devoured his neck, his hands moving down to her ass when they both sunk to their knees on the hard beach of the river. With their hearts beating erratically, lust took over and made them forget their surroundings, the crumpled bodies, an evil ferryman waiting to get his butt kicked and the four other mortals standing around them with disbelief on their faces.

Shane was the only one brave enough to say something, "Guys? Uhm, hello?" He had to resort to yelling, "Earth to Rick and Michonne!" They finally broke apart, a look pure lustful euphoria stared back at the four. "I know this is really exciting, you guys winnin' the bet and all, but we got a Phillip to whoop and I'm tired of catching my sister getting fucked or about to get fucked. So, let's take care of this little problem first, then y'all can go home or wherever as long as it's not in front of me and do what you do."

Merle and Daryl laughed and they could hear Jesus chuckling while still in the air. Not embarrassed in the least, Michonne stood with the assistance of Rick and punched her brother in the shoulder as she walked past, "You need to get laid, brother."

Rick went by next, grinning. "Yeah, you do."

Shane stood there with his hands on his hips and wanted to protest. The only words that came to mind, "Fuck y'all."

The Dixon brothers gave him a pat on the shoulder when Merle chuckled, "That's what they were tryin' to do."

Shaking his head, he went to follow his sister and Rick, "Shut up."

When they all reached the water's edge, Rick turned to them, "Y'all ready?" With their agreement, he signaled to Jesus, "Let it go."

Before they all leaped into the air to reach the barge, Rick placed his hand on Michonne's stomach. "You good?"

She put a hand over his and stood on her toes to reach his mouth, "Yeah." Then her wings spread and she flew into the air following the others.

Rick covered the rear and as he neared, he could tell that Phillip was confused. He had been watching the battle in one direction and the next thing he knew, the immortals were all flying around him, throwing and shooting balls and bullets of Greek fire, and arrows of lightning at him. He was able to hold them off. He bellowed, "You think you can stop me? In my own house?"

Rick saw that they weren't doing much damage. He instructed the others, "We have to get in close. He deflecting everything we're throwing at him. Time for our ground game."

Jesus was the first to land. He hurled his body toward the governor's tall, robed figure. Just when he was about to run into him, he did a feint to the right and flipped in the air, whipping and hooking his foot to kick the skulled dome of the confused ferryman, making him jolt to his left where Shane stood there waiting to plant a fist into his eye socket. Merle had dropped out of the sky to land on him, but Phillip caught him and threw him across the deck.

Rick marched right up to him and threw a jab to his jaw and Michonne flew at his back, taking her katana and stabbing him straight through the chest. Phillip screeched as the metal went through bone. His boney hands began to twirl fast and some black, smoky tendrils rose from the wooden planks below him.

With the immortals surrounding him, each hitting him one after another, he swung his arms and the tendrils followed their direction, knocking everyone back. One hit Rick's hand and knocked his colt into the river. The largest one hit Michonne behind him, sending her flying. She ended up crashing near the stern. Rick immediately took off after her, landing beside his disoriented wife. He held her in his arms as the others continued to fight.

Worry lines and his eyes watering, he shook her gently, "Michonne…Michonne." Shaking off her dizziness, she looked up at his face and saw the fear in his blue eyes. She licked her lips before responding, "I'm okay."

"Oh, god… you scared me. Are you alright?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her forehead, "Yea, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard." Hesitantly, she glanced at him again. "I'll stand down, okay?"

He placed his forehead against hers, a huge sigh of relief rushed from his lips, "Thank you." Clasping her on both sides of her cheeks, his gave her a fervent kiss. "This will be over soon."

Grabbing a hold of his wrist, she stared into his eyes, "Go get him."

Rick made sure she was able to stand on her own, then kneeled down to kiss her abdomen. Standing, he made sure her wings were in perfect working order before heading back to help his brothers.

Michonne had other plans and took to the air.

The guys weren't making any progress with Phillip now that he brought out the black smoke. Rick studied the situation before making a decision. "We have to stop his hands and feet. Shane and Daryl freeze each of his arms. Jesus get the head and I'll get his legs. Merle, that will leave the middle free. When we have him, get in there and beat the shit out of his torso."

It took a few tries before they were able to hold him. Eventually, the plan worked. Merle boxed his chest, his groin, and his stomach with rapid punches. He continued until it broke away from Phillip's extremities.

His torso went flying, the skull head still yelling expletives at them, "You fuckers, don't you know I'm immortal? you can't kill me!"

Rick raised his hands and his spheres of blue fire appeared. Throwing them lighting quick, he blasted the torso until it was nothing but fragments of smoking cloth and bone. "Guess you won't be getting your body back."

The rest followed suit. They left his head alone and destroyed the arms and legs of the tired-ass ferryman.

All five landed on the deck, Jesus holding the head. Phillip still ran his mouth, "Ha, ha! You can't do anything else to me. I'm gonna get my body back and you will regret you ever messed with me."

Shane grabbed the skull and slammed it down on the deck. "Shut the fuck up, fuck-face." He looked at Rick, "What are we gonna do with it?" Just as he asked the question, Michonne landed in the middle of the group, holding a small chest in her hands. "I figured we would need to lock him up somewhere. I went to see the queen of the Underworld. She didn't want to help, at first. When I told her what Phillip did to Andrea, she gave me Pandora's box. Apparently, Andrea is one of her favorite little witches and didn't take to kindly her being thrown into the arms of walkers."

She handed the box to Rick, "We can only open it one time to put in the head. It's still filled with other plagues and she cast a spell to keep them from escaping."

They studied the intricate design that decorated the plain, wooden chest. "Hold on, you mean to tell me, there's still stuff in here?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Rick had a look of contemplation as he stared at the box, "I wonder if this might have something to do with the ZA? When we get back, we definitely have to find Negan."

Shane picked up Phillip's head, "Time for you to go away, buddy." Rick opened the box wide enough to fit in the skull.

"You can't do this to m-"

He shut the lid, cutting off Phillip's protest.

He gave it back to Michonne to take it back to Queen Persephone. Jesus asked as they waited for her to get back. "Now that Charon has been imprisoned, there's no one to ferry the dead."

Shane raised a hand, "I have an idea. Be right back."

It didn't take him long to come back at the same time Michonne returned. He had company. When he landed on the deck, a cloudy shade stood next to him, as he approached the group, the shade solidified until it became a person they all recognized from earlier.

With a look of apprehension, Shane tapped Otis' shoulder, "Found him over in Elysium. There was nothing I could do to make up for what I did. So, I thought, why not give him the gift of immortality? I asked and explained what he'd be doin' and he agreed to take over."

Michonne looked on to her brother with pride. Yea, he had always been a hot head and yes, he's done some questionable things, but he'd always been loyal and tried to do the right thing and right now, she couldn't have been prouder.

Rick asked, "Otis, are you sure about this? You'll be granted immortality, but your job will be here to ferry those worthy of reaching Tartarus or Elysium. Once you don this robe, there's not going back."

Otis' pupils jerked as spoke, his voice clear, "Shane explained everything and I want to do it. I wasn't happy over there or up there," he pointed to the land of the living. "This will give me a shot of actually doing something with a life that I never cared about before." He turned to Shane, "Shane, I never blamed you for what happened. Yeah, you shot me, but I was bitten. I would have died anyway and it was better to die by your bullet than to walk around there trying to eat people. I'm thankful for that. I knew how close you were to Rick and Carl and that you would do anything for them, even kill to protect them." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake to get him out of his sadness, "It's okay. Everything happened for the best. I got a great job, you are back with your family. It's all good."

Shane glanced up and gave him a little smile.

Michonne when around and grabbed up the fragments of the ferryman's cloak and waved her hand to put it all back together and handed it to Rick.

He held it up to Otis, "Remember, there's no turning back. This will be the last thing you'll ever wear."

 **Key**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory. 

**Rick-** Ares-God of War. 

**Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians. 

**Carol-** Theia-Titanide goddess and Mother of the Sun, Moon and the dawn. 

**Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **Merle-** New immortal


	9. Chapter 8 Who Are U People?

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, comments, follows and favs. I guess you could call this a filler chapter. Just the guys taking a trip to Sanctuary and what happens.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Who Are U People?**

 _After defeating the Governor/Charon, our fearless deities head back to Olympus, pick up the kids and make their way back through the closet in the ASZ. After a few weeks of recruiting from Hilltop and The Kingdom, the search for Negan and his Saviors panned out. It's time to go to Sanctuary._

 ** _On the road to Wack City…_**

"This sucks we have to walk," Shane said as he trudged along next to Abraham. The highway leading them to Negan's hideaway spanned several miles along clusters of trees and several wide expanses of grassy fields.

With the sun shining brightly on the travelers, Abraham shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his rifle, "We couldn't find enough gas. Better to leave the vehicles at home than to run out on the road, then have to abandon them."

Shane, Abraham guarded the rear, while Daryl and Jesus covered the sides. Andre and Carl kept to the middle and Rick and Michonne lead the trip. Cautious eyes kept a lookout for stray walkers and any of Negan's idiot Saviors that hadn't gotten the memo to leave them alone.

Rick had been antsy ever since they got back. They left Judith in Father Gabriel's care. The rest of his brethren, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, Tyrese, Noah, and Tara, stayed behind to help train residents visiting from Hilltop, and to bring supplies to Father Gabriel since he couldn't leave the house or be seen by any of the mortals running around. Eugene had been summoned to service his wife, Aphrodite and he would be gone for a while.

Rick leaned near, hooked a finger around his wife's belt and brought her closer to his side as they walked, "Babe," he whispered.

Michonne wondered why he was speaking so low and after one glance at his face, it didn't take long for her to figure out what was wrong with him. "Hey, don't blame me, Rick. We had plenty of time earlier, it's not my fault you didn't get your butt up this morning."

"But, sweetie, I didn't get my Ambrosia." It almost sounded like a whine.

She sighed, "I know and I should have just gone into the room and took it. But I couldn't, the kids were so excited to get on the road, they wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, I wanted to hang out with Judes before we left."

"You should've taken it."

She reached over and pinched his tush, "You're just gonna have to change your routine and become that morning person you hate," she laughed.

Rick grunted, "Ugh, morning people."

As they talked, they didn't pay attention to the lone walker making its way through a field towards the group. Before it got even close, an arrow pierced the skull, sending the lifeless body to the ground. Andre ran over and retrieved the arrow then handed it back to Daryl. "Thanks, man."

Andre smiled, "You're welcome. Wanna see what Uncle J taught me and Carl?" He tugged on Carl's sleeve excitedly when he asked. Carl added, "Mom, Dad, is it okay? There's no one around to see us?"

Rick and Michonne had both turned and walked backward. Rick grinned, "Sure. Let's see what you got."

The boys took off their hats and handed them to Jesus to hold. He gave them a reminder, "Remember this is not about showing off, this is about getting around your opponent and taking them by surprise."

They answered together, "Yes, Uncle J." They turned from their uncle and all eyes went wide when they made to run towards their parents, machetes still sheathed at their sides. Just when it looked as if they would crash into Rick and Michonne, they both bent at the knees and flipped into the air, over their surprised heads. Both of their empty hands swinging past their parent's necks. If a knife had been there and their parents were the enemy or walkers, their heads would have been taken clean off.

Shane exclaimed, "That's some cool shit!"

Abe held up a hand, "Hey, don't say shit in front of the children."

"How you gone tell me not to say shit when you just said shit yourself?" Shane argued.

Abe looked confused, Well, I… shit!"

"See!" Shane stuck his hand out to prove his point.

Michonne shouted back, "Could both of you please stop saying shit?"

Rick gave her an elbow, "Babe, you just said shit, too. You're all guilty."

Daryl and Jesus rolled their eyes and groaned as the god of thieves wiped a hand down his face and pulled on his beard. "You guys are hopeless."

All the while, Carl and Andre were jumping and flipping all over the place. At one point, they ran toward Abe and Andre slid through his legs. While the big red was occupied with watching his short body disappear, the tugging on the back of his pants distracted him from paying any attention to Carl, who walked up his body, backflipped, and nearly missed kicking the world's greatest hero in the chin. "Hey there, little ninjas. You almost clocked me there!" He bellowed, startled from how fast they moved around him.

Bending over cracking up, Shane stood straight, his laughter abruptly cut off when Carl swiftly got behind him and climbed his back, wrapped his thighs around his thick neck and swung his body forward. Shane felt little hands grab the laces of his combat boots and with the momentum of Carl's body swaying, he lost his balance and tumbled onto the asphalt. Before he could scramble to his feet, two bodies landed on top. A machete at his neck and the pointy end of a knife poked him in the back, bringing his mad dash to get up, to a halt.

"Jesus, what in the hell did you teach my boys?" Rick and the rest had all stopped walking to gawk in awe at how his two little silent terrors incapacitated one of his strongest warriors.

Before Carl and Andre knew what was happening, Shane lunged off the ground and grabbed them both by the middle section. They both screamed in surprise and then fell out giggling because their uncle started a tickle fest.

* * *

The group rounded a curve and came upon a dense thatch of trees lining the highway, preventing them from viewing the road and seeing if there was anything up ahead. Luckily, they all had acute hearing. Further, in the distance, they heard someone letting down a motorcycle's kickstand.

Rick's hand dropped and with two fingers, signaled for Daryl and Jesus to sidle away into the woods and to flank whoever it was. The boys stuck with Jesus. Shane and Abraham moved further up to be at Rick and Michonne's backs.

Finally, they saw the source of the sound. At least twenty bikers sat in the middle of the highway chillin' as if they were waiting for the ASZ group.

Abraham says in a low voice, "What in the holy shit?"

Shane chuckles, "Someone wants to pick a fight."

Casually they kept walking until they were only a couple feet away from the bikers. Relaxed, the deities stopped to see what they wanted. They were pretty sure it was for something stupid.

Michonne had unsheathed her blade and held it loosely in her right hand, prepared to hurt anyone that started something. Rick, Shane, and Abe cradled their rifles in their arms and were seemingly bored as they waited for the absurdity to begin.

Bud, the biker group's leader assumed the people they blocked would say something or at least look frightened. Their _'could-care-less'_ body language confused him. With anyone else, all he had to do was sit on his bike with his fellow saviors and it usually scared the shit out of folks. He never had to do much to get them to give up their stuff. He'd never seen these people before. They looked kind of mean and built like they regularly visited the gym and did insane workouts. Even the woman looked scary, hot, but scary.

It didn't matter, he had more men and he had more guns. He could easily take on four people. Even the lady with the long knife.

What could she possibly do?

Unbeknownst to Bud and company, the god of thieves and his two apprentices had circled around to come up behind the Saviors, while Daryl remained hidden among the trees and set his sights on the knucklehead who stood in front.

Neither Rick, Michonne or the rest, gave any hint or clue that they were watching the three bandits sneak and pilfer weapons off the clueless saviors and their bikes, stealthily and quietly.

Likening the four to the _X-Men_ , Bud grew impatient with their lack of communication. He stood next to his bike and leaned an elbow on its handlebars and asked, "I'm sure you're wondering why we're stopping you nice folks from continuing your journey?"

Rick sucked in his cheeks and lazily drawled as he squinted his eyes, "Not really." A hint of amusement showed in Michonne's eyes. Abe and Shane snickered.

This was not going as Bud expected. He said his prepared speech anyway. "There are rules around these here parts and there are no exceptions. Step two: hand over your weapons."

Shane leaned forward and turned his head as if to better hear the dirty little man, "Hey, you skipped a step. What's the first one?"

Jesus, Carl, and Andre ducked behind bodies and bikes when Bud turned to give his buddies a questioning look. They shrugged, "Uhm… You had to get out of your car."

All four turned puzzled glances around them.

Abe shook his head and looked down at his feet, "What a dumb fuck."

Though he was sure he knew the answer, he gave Bud a reason to keep running his mouth to give his brother and his boys more time to steal their shit, Rick asked, "Who are you people and what do you want?" Before Bud could answer, Rick added, "Besides our weapons, cause you ain't getting' those."

Happy to brag about his importance, Bud spread his hands and gave a mocking bow, "We are the Saviors. We want your weapons and anything else you have on you."

"Yea, I figured that."

Michonne spoke up for the first time, "Where's Negan?"

Bud gave a lecherous smile, "Well darlin', you are in luck. I am Negan." He swept his arm toward his companions and completely missing the three thieves in hiding. "We are all Negan."

Michonne grabbed Rick's arm before he could walk over and punch Bud dead in the mouth for smiling like a creep toward his wife.

Keeping his cool, Rick scoffed, "You sure about that? Did you get plastic surgery or somethin'? Cause the Negan I know is about 6'2 with black hair and a salt n' pepper beard. You're a little on the short side and your hair is a dirty brown."

Seeing that Jesus finished cleaning them out, all four deities moved forward. Bud's eyes widened in surprise, "Doesn't matter. What you're gonna do is give us your stuff and then you can go on your merry way."

Shane stepped to Michonne's side and Abe, next to Rick. He countered, "No, what you are gonna do is tell us the exact location of Sanctuary, and then move those fuckin' bikes before I blow them the fuck up."

The guns they cradled in their arms now pointed at the bikers and when Clueless & the Gang went to pull their own weapons, they were no longer there. They turned left then right when they heard the click of guns being cocked from the both sides of the road. A man with a crossbow on one side and a bearded guy in a leather trench coat and two young boys had their guns aimed at them.

The Saviors raised their hands in surrender.

Ever since the ZA began and Bud joined the Negan's group, he'd never had anyone question him or go against his orders. He didn't know how to handle someone defying him. "You don't understand the rules. You give us your shit, we don't kill you. If you don't give it up, then we kill you. It's as simple as that."

Shane leaned over and spoke to Abe, "Is this motherfucker stupid or what?"

Rick reached a hand down and swept lightly over Michonne's ass, "Babe?" She stepped forward and before Bud could even think of making a move, she widened her stance and her katana swung and sliced through the air so fast, the bikers couldn't keep up with its movement. When it came to a halt, the tip pressed into the fat of Bud's neck.

Rick felt a sharp zing go straight to his cock as he watched his wife wield her blade. _Damn, that's hot,_ he thought as she now poked the fool that still had no idea what she'd done to him. His fellow saviors saw and they all had a shocked look that said they wanted to shit their pants.

The sharp point forced Bud's head to tip back and when he felt a breeze on his body, his eyes rolled down far enough to see that the woman had cut his jacket and his shirt clean off him. His hands moved to the gun still holstered in his belt, but the one with the black hair walked up and relieved him of his weapon, "Ah, ah, ah. You don't even want to think about hurting my sister." He gave Bud a menacing glare. As Bud stared up into the black pits of his eyes, everything surrounding him darkened and all he could see were this scary ass man's face. Bud felt a little pee dribble into his underwear. "I wouldn't like that and her hubby definitely wouldn't like it."

Michonne pulled the blade from his throat and walked back into the arms of her husband, while Shane continued to talk. "You know what would happen if you tried to harm even a hair on her head?" He didn't wait for Bud to answer, "You die… like a little bitch. Now, tell us where this Sanctuary is."

Bud was so scared, he whispered the directions to Shane.

Michonne laughed, "Alright, Shane. You already made the guy pee his pants. Leave him alone."

Rick was done. The daylight was beginning to wane and he wanted to reach his father before dark and it's a good thing they ran into these idiots. They could use the bikes and reach Sanctuary by nightfall. "Alright, this has been special." He nodded toward those with their hands still raised in the air, "You've been relieved of your weapons. Get off your bikes, move 'em where I want 'em." He pointed, "After you're done, walk over there and sit down."

They followed Rick's directive and moved all the bikes into a single line down the middle of the highway. Still unsure what on whether they were going to live or die, they filed over to the section of the road where the bearded man with the Colt Python told them to sit. Daryl checked out which ones were in better condition and had the most gas. He picked out five and they moved them further down the road.

Michonne rode with Rick. Carl rode with Shane and Andre with Daryl. Jesus and Abe had a bike to themselves. When they moved far enough away, Daryl yelled back at the Saviors still sitting on the concrete. "I'd get away from those bikes if I were you."

At first, they didn't move, but when they saw Abe aiming his rifle at their wheels, it was clear they were about to destroy their only transportation. They all scrambled to their feet and ran for the woods. The way the bikes were parked, Abraham set his sights on the fuel tanks. When the area was clear, the bullet shot from the muzzle, striking the first tank, passing through to hit the next one, then onto the next and so on.

Abraham hit all fifteen bikes with one shot.

One by one, the bikes exploded in a domino effect, producing a huge fireball that reached the height of the treetops. The blast lit up the area in a hazy glow as the sun began to go down the west.

* * *

According to Bud, Sanctuary wasn't that far off. In fact, they could see the top of a factory peeking above the trees to their right. As they came closer, the shape and dimensions of the building looked awfully familiar.

Abe blew a breath, "Does that thing look like what I think it is?"

Shane shook his head, "I'll never be able to figure out that man."

Using the trees as cover, they all stood back to scout any activity and discuss the best ways to get in. The large factory, at least ten stories high, was built of metal and concrete and consisted of three buildings right next to each other. The middle dome-covered section rose higher between the two smaller attached buildings. Doric columns made of steel lined the walls and in between them, the windows were covered with iron bars. The front entrance was protected by a wrought iron gate that looked thick enough to stop a Mack truck from getting through.

Carl pointed and stated what everyone else was thinking, "Hey, that looks like Grandpa Z's palace." Andre studied the building, "It is, only it's made out of metal. Does Grandpa Z live here? Are we going to see him?"

Rick glanced at Michonne, "Yes, this is where your grandpa lives, but he looks a little different. Down here, he's called, Negan. We don't know how he's gonna act when he finds out you're with us, so I want you two to hang behind your uncles, while I tell 'em."

To the rest of the group, "Okay, let's go on in."

Abe asked, "What do we do when we walk through that gate and his men try to fight us?"

"Don't kill anybody. Punch 'em in the head and knock 'em out. Carl, Andre… do your thing that Jesus taught you. Don't hold back your speed, and don't even give them a chance to speak." A quick glance at his wife said she agreed, "I don't want to spend a lot of time messin' around with these guys. If we can walk in peacefully, great. If not, hurry up and get 'em out of our way. We're only here to find out who this other person that's spookin' Negan and figure out what we need to do to end this."

Michonne pulled her boys to her, "I'm trusting you guys to take care of yourselves and follow all the instructions your uncle gave you. No showing off, just lay them out. The better option would be not having to fight at all, but if we do…"

Together they spoke, "We won't show off, mom."

Jesus took note of the front gates, "There's no guard. Negan needs to train his people better. This is just sloppy."

Daryl added, "If they're anything like that Bud, then yea."

The deities marched up to the gate and Abraham broke the chains to let them through. They heard someone say, "Intruders", then several Saviors rushed out of the building to confront Rick and his family. They were outnumbered but they weren't worried. As soon as they stepped out the door and got a chance to get a good look at the team, all seven ran into the crowd and began to punch, knocking them out quickly. Carl and Andre performed their flip trick and pounded on heads as they flew overhead, landed on the ground and went after another one.

Shane and Daryl stood side by side, reaching out and popping Saviors, one turned to left and the other turned right, clocking at heads as they moved forward. Negan's men made it easy for them by coming at them two at a time.

Abraham grabbed a Savior in a headlock as he kicked someone in the stomach. When they fell, he then kicked them in the head, knocking them unconscious as the one in the headlock, passed out from lack of oxygen. Someone jumped on his back, he reached and grabbed the idiot with one hand then snatched another by the neck and threw both of them, hitting several Saviors making a beeline for him.

Jesus spun in the air, his foot hitting someone's temple. After he made contact, he fell into a crouch then swiveled his leg, sweeping another off their feet. When they hit the ground, the last thing they saw was Jesus' leather-gloved fist raining down on their face.

Michonne walked through men and women, using her elbows to smash against jaws, pulling them to her by their shirts for a headbutt and several were yanked down to say hello to one of her knees. Keeping an eye on Michonne's position Rick worked around her by catching anyone trying to come in their rear. A very short and smaller female savior ran up and kicked Rick in the leg. He hauled his fist back at first, but he couldn't do it.

"Michonne… Michonne, come here."

She had just finished knocking out another female and turned to head over to Rick when a male ran up behind her. When his hands grabbed her shoulders, Michonne snapped her head back and cracked his nose, causing him fall out behind her.

She kept making her way to Rick.

When she got here, Rick held the chick by the top of her head as she kept trying to swing and kick at him. "I can't hit her, she's too little," he explained with exasperation.

Michonne laughed as she reached out and pinched a pressure point along the girl's neck. It didn't take long for her eyes to roll back and fall listlessly to the grown.

There was so much chaos, the Saviors were at a loss for words and action, they were hitting the ground so fast. The fight was truly one-sided until a deep voice could be heard over the shouting and screaming.

"Who the fuck let the Circ du Soleil up in here?"

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. I appreciate all reviews and comments and critiques** **J**


	10. Chapter 9 The Walking Fuckheads

**A/N: Warning: NSFW~ Rick wants his Ambrosia and the idiot Saviors will not stop him.**

 **Warning for severe cussing (it's Negan) and some smut.**

 **Thank you all again for your funny comments and reviews!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **The Walking Fuckheads**

 _The gang finally makes it inside discount Mt. Olympus which Zeus renamed Sanctuary. Rick and Michonne finds and confronts Negan. The Savior's fearless leader has an embarrassing moment and truth is revealed about who is behind it all._

 ** _And the fuckery begins…_**

"What in the holy fuck are you fuckheads doing?" Negan yelled out into the fray. He had been trying to get his Saviors into some semblance of military order and he was failing. There was no order, they only listened to him when he was in their faces. He'd never had that much trouble on Mt. Olympus. The gods followed his every word. His inner voice answered his question, _"That's why you have your son and daughter-in-law, fool."_

Looking out from the steps of his little pride and joy, he watched people being thrown and kicked into the air. Someone was flipping all over the place. It was dark and there were too many bodies for him to recognize anybody, but he knew that Rick and Michonne were out there in the thick of it. As his voice boomed over the large crowd, all activities came to a halt. The first person he recognized was Abraham's bright red hair.

Then he saw Michonne and it was without a doubt, Rick wouldn't be far from her.

* * *

Rick rushed over to his wife when everything stopped. Far ahead and standing at the top of the stairs was Negan…yelling and swinging that stupid bat. Nightfall was upon them and pretty sure the king of the gods couldn't tell who was who. Rick whistled to call his boys and his brothers to come to his and Michonne's location.

As Shane, Abe, Jesus and Daryl made their way over, a few straggling Saviors got punched and knocked out of the way. Andre and Carl stuck with Jesus. When they were all together, Rick poked a thumb toward Negan. "Carl, Andre, stay behind your uncles and don't let your grandpa see you. I'm 'bout to embarrass his butt." He wrapped an arm around Michonne's waist, "Come on, let's get the show on the road." He nodded his head to the others to follow.

They walked through bodies still moaning and groaning on the ground as they made their way up the steps. Simon had joined Negan and stood with his arms folded. When they were face to face, Abe called out, "Oh, look… it's Simone. Hey Simone, how's it going?"

Frustrated, the Savior sidekick harrumphed, "It's Simon." He turned to his boss, "Sir, could you tell him to stop calling me that?"

Negan's teeth gleamed under the bright moonlight, "Shut your bitch-ass up, Simon. If you hate it so much, then make him stop. I didn't bring you into the fold so I could babysit your fucking ass. The only fucking reason you are here is to learn how to survive this world and the ways of battle. If you can't handle my kids, and all you want to do is bitch and moan about it, then you might as well kill yourself, right now."

To his sons, "Rick, I knew you'd find me, but why the fuck did you have to beat up my fuckin' men? I see you caught up with… what's the fuckin' name you're going with now?"

Daryl had been staring at Jesus when he was asked a question, "What? Oh, it's Daryl."

"Daryl?" Negan wiggled his eyebrows, "Really? Daryl? Why am I not surprised?" Back to Rick, "So, you found him and Jesus. Y'all didn't need to fuck up my people. I'm trying to teach their fuckin' asses how to fuckin' fight and here y'all come and start fuckin' shit up. How the fu… Hey! My babies! What are you doing here?" He waggled his fingers.

His tirade abruptly shut down when Daryl and Jesus parted to reveal Andre and Carl standing directly behind them. Puzzlement and disappointment all over their faces. Negan's face turned bright red and he glared at their parents. He leaned closer and growled, "You could have told me you brought my grandbabies."

Rick chuckled, "Yea, I could've. But, this was more fun to watch."

"I'm gonna get y'all for this." He handed Lucille to Simon and nearly smacked him in the face with it, before pushing through his children to reach his grandbabies and give them a hug. "I apologize for my language boys. Grandpa is under a lot of stress down here and I sometimes let my mouth get away from me. I don't ever want to hear you guys talk like that." Everyone around them snickered behind their hands to see the great Zeus humbling himself in front of two young boys.

Simon watched it all and didn't understand. _How could Negan have all these grown ass kids? And, they all seemed to be talking in code, like they were saying one thing but talking about something else._ When he first started to follow Negan, his plans were to take over the Saviors but Negan was crazy and too unpredictable. He could never pin him down or get close enough to do anything and now that his kids were here, he could kiss any type of coup goodbye.

Negan stopped talking to the kids and stood up straight and turned his head. He didn't look at Simon directly but his words were for him, "Boy, you're thinking too much. Don't make me have to hurt you."

Panicked, he rambled, "Sir, I wasn't trying to…"

"Oh, don't play me, Simon. I've been onto you ever since I recruited you. Just do as I say and if you ever try to overthrow me, you'll wish you hadn't." Negan put a hand on his grandson's shoulders, walked them past everyone and escorted them into the building. He threw back, "Y'all come on in. We have a lot to discuss."

Simon turned to follow, but Rick stopped him to give some advice, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, Simone. For your own sake, don't fuck with my father. He's that way for a reason. Just keep your head down and listen to what he says. There will be a reward for your loyalty."

Surprised at the sincerity coming from Rick, Simon nodded and followed his leader.

Rick turned back to his wife. She smiled, "That was nice of you." He shrugged, "Nah, I have a feeling Negan needs a little help with his men. The way we plowed through them was just sad. They should have been better disciplined and if this upcoming war is as bad as I think, he's gonna need us to shape these people into fighting order. The first thing he needs to work on is getting their respect. This Negan bullshit ain't workin'."

Abraham turns to walk inside, "You guys ready to go in? All this fightin' has got me hungrier than a hooker's vagina. They better have some fuckin' food up in there."

Jesus and Daryl groaned at the same time, "Eww!"

Michonne cringed, "Abe, that's just nasty." Rick just shook his head. Any repugnant thing that came out of his brother's mouth, was not a surprise.

As the saviors began to wake up and pull themselves to their feet and the deities started to head inside, a small vehicle pulled up in front of the entrance. They all stopped in front of the wide doors and watched… entranced. One by one, bodies climbed out.

Shane stared in amazement, "How the fuck can that many people fit in there?" They all stood and counted. Twenty saviors piled out. Bud was the last and he was the driver.

Abe guffawed, "Oh, it's those fuckheads from the road!"

The group walked around their recently beat up comrades to tiredly make their way up the stairs. They all came to halt in front of the people who put them in their predicament. Exhausted and dusty with soot, they gaped at Rick, who stated, "I see y'all made it."

Bud only had eyes for the woman who humiliated him. After they scattered in the woods, they all came back together and went looking for transportation. Of all the cars on the highway, only one had gas and they had to squeeze everyone into a Ford Focus. He didn't have time to find a shirt and he wanted to get back and see if the group made it to Sanctuary and catch the samurai. The entire drive, he kept thinking of scenarios on how to torture her. Negan would back him up and make them all pay.

With delusions still fresh in his mind he immediately rushed her. Rick and the rest weren't worried, though it pissed him off that this idiot tried it. Just because Michonne was the smallest and a woman, this fool thought he could beat her. He watched with anticipation and lust as he prepared to see his wife whoop some ass. As soon as Bud came within touching reach, Michonne snatched him one-handed by the throat and raised him into the air. His feet dangled as both his hands tried to pry her off his neck. He gurgled, "Let me go, you bitch."

Michonne held up her other hand to stop the men around her. She could feel their anger as the heat came off them. "Stop, I got this."

Negan walked back out, "What the fuck is going on?" Rick noticed his sons weren't with him. He nodded to Jesus and Daryl. They immediately turned and went inside to make sure Negan's men didn't do anything stupid. He answered his father, "Your boy here, thought he'd test my wife after she shut him down the first time."

Negan's head tilted, scratched his beard, and glared at Bud, "I'll give you the benefit of not knowing who these people are because you were not at the clearing. However, help me understand this, you've met with and got handed your ass by my daughter-n-law? She fucked you up and now you're gunning for her again?"

Bud's face was turning purple as he tried to answer and Michonne wasn't letting him go.

With frustration, Negan asked, "Michonne, could you let him down, please." He sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong here. These mortals keep doing stupid shit and no matter how many times I threaten and punish them, they keep fuckin' up." He called for his sidekick, "Simon, get this fucker and get him ready for the iron."

The saviors that survived the newcomer's assault made their way past the group. Seeing that their leader was speaking with them, it was best they didn't try to fight anymore and that their boss had everything under control. Simon walked out and grabbed Bud and dragged him inside. Rick and the other's followed.

Rick reached over and seized Michonne to pull her close and whispered seductively in her ear, "As soon as we finish talking, you… me… bedroom."

When they got inside, they stood on a balcony that overlooked a wide, open spaced room. The rest of the saviors gathered around a lone chair, facing a giant furnace, situated in the middle of the crowd. When Negan stopped at the railing, they all went down to their knees. Rick stepped next to him, witnessing the groups actions. "You wanna know what you're doing wrong? You're treating these mortals as slaves and if you want their help, this is not gonna do it. I know you don't like them, but you can't make an army out of servants."

"I know, it's just mortals can be hard so take and I have to remember to be nice to them." He started pacing back and forth as the Saviors watched him from below. "Listen up, you maggots!"

"Dad!" Rick cut in.

"Oh, yeah…sorry." Negan cleared his throat, "Listen up, uhm… soldiers. I recruited you for one thing. That is to save the world. We are the ones that will bring order, peace and some other bullshit." He stopped next to Michonne, "Now, I must not be doing my job because you cunts…" Michonne poked him with an elbow, "You fine folks are having a hard time following my rules."

He commenced his pacing, "And, what is my rule?"

The Saviors all spoke at once, "Listen to Negan!"

He put his hands behind his back, "That's right. You listen to me. I provide for you, I protect you, I keep you safe. All I asked in return is that you listen to me. Once you are trained. Once you are ready, then _you_ will be the ones to provide, to protect, and keep others safe."

"For we are," he paused for dramatic effect, "the Saviors."

Shane could be heard whispering to Rick, "Your dad is so corny."

Negan slammed his hands on the railing to keep all attention on him, "I have another rule since some of you can't seem to comprehend. I have several offspring and relatives that are off limits. Do you see these strangers here that just kicked all of your asses? This is the last time I'm going to say this. If some of your friends aren't present to hear this, you'd better tell 'em." He waved his hand toward Rick, Michonne, and the rest. Jesus, Daryl and the boys across the way.

One savior asked, "If there are more, how will we know who they are?"

Scoffing, Negan sneered, "You'll know 'em when you see 'em. If you see someone that looks like they can whoop yo ass, don't touch 'em."

"If you meet a stranger that ain't scared of you. Don't touch 'em."

"If you see somebody who's clean and not a normal survivor that looks like they haven't taken a bath in a week, don't touch 'em." His eyebrow quirked and pointed a finger, "Ex…cept, for him." All heads turned towards Daryl, who looked up in surprise to see all eyes on him. "Who? Me?"

Negan continued, "He may be dirty, but you'll know him by his crossbow and he will definitely kick your ass." Shane and Abe snickered while Daryl grumbled loud enough for the rest to hear him, "Fuck you, Negan. I ain't that dirty."

The king laughed, "If I hear you fuck…" He stopped in time as he peeked over at his grandsons, "messing with any of my family, then it will be the iron for you."

Shane asked, "What the hell is the iron?"

Negan made way for the stairs and quirked his fingers for them to follow. When they reached the floor, Simon had already placed Bud in the chair surrounded by the rest of the saviors. Michonne gave a worried look to Rick and he tried to get his father's attention and warn him about what he said about treating his people. Bud sat in the chair trembling, he knew he was in for it.

Negan walked around him, "I've said time and time again, don't mess with people if you can't beat them. Hurting children and women are off limits. Yet, you actually went after my daughter-in-law. Now, she doesn't need me to protect her and granted you didn't know her identity, but she's a woman and you broke my rule." He bent down in Bud's face. "You. Didn't. Listen. To. Me."

He stood straight and yelled behind him, "Bring me the iron!" Simon put on thick rubber gloves and opened the furnace door, reached in and pulled out an old-fashioned iron, glowing red. Someone else pulled up a metal table and Simon set the hot metal face down.  
Worried, Rick hissed at Negan, "Shit, dad. My kids are here!"

Negan looked up from the iron, "What?" Puzzled from the concerned look on his son's face, "Oh, you think I'm gonna hurt him? Far from it." From the side, someone else brought over a table and set it in front of Bud. The crowd parted for more Saviors wheeling in several bins filled with clothing.

He looked down at Bud, who's face now hosted terror, "You have until morning to get these done. I like my cuffs crisp and my creases sharp."

Michonne couldn't believe it. "You're making him actually iron clothes?"

He spun around, nearly falling off balance, "Well, yeah. What did you think I was gonna do? Burn him with it? I ain't that sick."

She laughed, "You are so 80's."

Negan clapped his hands together, "Alright, now that we got that settled. Why don't we get something to eat and you all can meet my wives."

* * *

"Can you believe it? My father has twenty women. Did you see that? Twenty women!" Rick took out his gun and placed on the table of their room. He pulled off his holster and threw it in a corner.

Michonne went over and picked it up and placed it near the python. She placed her katana next to her side of the bed. "Sounds like you might be jealous, Rick."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, agitated. "Jealous? Hell no, you are more than enough for me. I'm pissed because he's married to my mother. I knew something was going on. He may not have said it, but I think she's down here."

She walked over, put her hands on the sides of his face, kissed him and began to pull off his shirt. "You may be right and from what I gathered, she may be at the place he called Terminus. If she is, then someone else is with her. Someone your father hates and could be as strong as him." She unbuckled his belt.

He lifted his butt so she could pull down his pants, "Did you see him clam up when I asked how did he create the plague? If he got it from Pandora's box?" Rick's eyebrows shot up as an idea came to him, "When we were down in the Underworld, did you see my uncle?"

She had just chucked his boots against the wall and pulled his pants down all the way, "No, I just saw the queen. Why?"

"Hmm. Nah, I'm just thinkin' too much. I need to shut my brain off this shit." He eyed his wife bending over his feet, "I'm still hungry."

Rick sat on the bed naked. She laughed, "We just ate."

Giving her a voracious leer, he leaned back, "Take off your clothes, Michonne."

She started peeling out of her tank top, then her pants, warning him, "We have to be careful. We're not at home and these walls aren't soundproof." She stepped in between his legs where he sat.

He placed his hands on her hips, "I don't care. Turn around."

She pivoted slowly until her ass was right in front of his face. Rick palmed her lushness and squeezed them, then ran his tongue along her crease. She cooed as he began to eat her up and down.

"God, I love this ass," he rasped, kissing both cheeks and giving her little love bites, licking afterward to ease the sting. He pressed his face in, moaning and tasting as he smacked each juicy cheek, making her ass smack his face in return.

Michonne reached back and snaked her fingernails through his curls and gripped tight, pulling him closer, "Yea, yea," his voice muffled, "just like that," as she wiggled her bottom. Rick groaned loudly as he tunneled his tongue to reach her nether lips, "Mmm, so thirsty," while clenching her tighter. He backed out quickly then gave her a slight smack as he scooted back on the bed, laying on his back. "Come on, sit on my face." Rick patted the bed for her to hop on up.

Crawling over to him, he aided her by clasping her thighs and pulling till her pussy was right above his mouth. Rick didn't even allow her to settle down before he starting licking. He sighed and moaned as he began to feast. With a grip on her thighs, he urged her to place all her weight on him.

Barely able to speak with Rick's tongue moving rapidly, Michonne gasped out, "Rick, I'm gonna smother you," she said between pants.

He lifted her slightly so he could talk, "I don't care, suffocate me," then he went back to his evening meal. Her juices dripped down into his mouth and he drank it all, burrowing deep. He curled the tip of his tongue to scoop out as much as possible, his jaw and tongue moved together rapidly, as he buried his face between her thighs. The intake of his breathing sharp as he came up for air.

Michonne hissed and cooed as he slurped and sucked her essence. She began to swivel her hips, teasing herself as his lips bounced off her clit, "Yes, baby… that's it, right there. She glanced down to see his bright, blue intense eyes staring back at her, his face flushed. Her hand found its way back into his hair to rock his head in time with her movements. Feeling her thighs begin to quake, Rick knew it wouldn't be long before she came all over his face.

More for him.

He locked onto her clit and fluttered his tip swiftly. Her eyes closed as her mouth fell open as rapture spread throughout her body. Her moans rose high in volume as Rick rubbed his entire face in her juices, basking in delight of his Chonne Ambrosia.

Hunched over, she opened her eyes and smiled seductively while easing her fingers through his sweaty hair as she recovered. Though she enjoyed herself, she felt it wasn't fair, so she lifted off his face.

Rick whined, "Where are you goin'?"

She chuckled, "Nowhere, babe." She stood and turned around, her back facing him and put her pussy back in his mouth.

Happy to continue eating, Rick clutched another handful of booty, he buried his face back inside his blissful paradise.

Leaning forward, Michonne lay her thighs over his shoulders to rest fully on top of him. His cock looked so lonely, she felt it was her duty to give him some company. Reaching out, she lifted the heavy weight. Hard and straining, her mouth watered at the thought of what she was going to do to it. Taking a firm hold she swirled her tongue around the tip, flicking his slit and moistening the bulbous head. Slowly, she inched her way down, his dick glistening with her saliva as she worked to swallow him whole. The more his dick hardened the more it curved and with the angle of her position, his cock followed the natural curve of her throat as he sunk deep.

Rick came up for air as he groaned in ecstasy and squirmed in pleasure as the locs of Michonne's hair rubbed against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Michonne had pushed his legs wide and for a second, he felt a little vulnerable, then it completely skipped his mind as her mouth tightened around his shaft. Rick was torn, he found it hard to concentrate on his meal when the love of his life was going ham on his dick. Her mouth was slick, his sack dripping wet. As he burrowed down her throat, her sopping hand squeezed and massaged his balls. He lifted her hips, took in oxygen then gritted out, " _Aah_ … slow down, babe. You're gonna make me cum."

She let him go with a loud plop, "That's the idea," looking back at him then went back to work.

 _"Fuck!"_ He growled as she gobbled him down, his legs opening wider and his toes pointed towards the walls. His dick was so hard and her sucking so intense, his head kept dropping on his pillow between lapping at her creamy center.

Unbelievably, her mouth produced more moisture, so much he could feel it dripping down the crack of his ass. Her fingers were working the shit out of him, his hips humping involuntarily, "Oh, oh, fuck… _MICHONNE…"_ His holler went up an octave as she slid her finger deep inside his ass at the beginning of his orgasm.

Rick's eyes widened to saucers as a burst of euphoria wrecked his fucking mind. He shed tears as his cock rested in his wife's throat being milked for every shot of cum she yanked out of him.

* * *

Outside the room and down the hall, in Abe and Shane's shared room, Abe sat up straight, startled at the sound of high pitched wailing. "She's fuckin' killing him!" Shane curled up in a fetal position and squeezed his pillow over his ears, his muffled voice rang out, "That's my sister, man."

Abe chuckled, "So, that's my brother and I still say, she's killin' 'em."

When the sounds of howling died down, Shane sat up, "You know we're gonna have to go out pretty soon and kill walkers, don't you?"

Abe picked up his machete, "Why do you think I haven't changed my clothes. Negan is gonna be pissed."

Shane agreed, "Yeah, it's a good thing the boys went up to the top floor. They'll hear the horns, but at least that can't hear that fuckin' screeching. Rick sounds like a girl."

"Can't argue with you there, brother."

Shane thought of something, "Say… how about a bet?"

"What are the stakes and what's the wager?"

"Since it's a guarantee the walkers are coming, whoever gets the most kills, the other has to do their supply runs for the rest of the year."

Abe looked intrigued, "So, if I kill more walkers, I can stay at home while you go out and find stuff for me?"

The god of strength and power gave him a crafty smile, "That's if you win, but yes, that's the deal."

"You're on, bro and prepared to search high and low because I can be very specific."

Shane laid back down and once again put the pillow over his head, "I'm gonna take a nap. We got about an hour."

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter. I appreciate all reviews and comments and critiques :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Terminal Turmoil

**A/N: NSFW… at least the first part.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Terminal Turmoil**

 _Our favorite deities have made it back to the ASZ after spending time whipping the Saviors into shape. Negan leaves the king and Queen of Olympus in charge. ZA survivors from various communities start to disappear and all clues point towards a place called Terminus._

 ** _Be careful what you ask for, you just might get it…_**

 _Rick found himself floating within the warm, crystalline, aqua-blue waters of the Aegean Sea. It's fingers sifting through his hair as it coasted down the contours of his jaw. His body drifted among gentle waves of this comforting and beautiful body of antiquity. A smile spread across his face as its warmth caressed his skin. Smatters of heat began to concentrate on certain parts of his body. First, it clung to his lips then hovered along his neck and torso. Back and forth, up and down, the delicious pull of the tide began to intensify. As a god, breathing underwater shouldn't have been an issue, yet Rick's breath shortened to gasps. His mouth opened to take in oxygen, only to be embraced_ _salaciously_. _A desperate wanting grew in his belly and he knew he'd need to battle his way to the surface. As the heat intensified around his hips, he bucked to break himself free._

Rick's eye's opened when the sound of a lustful moan echoed across the room. The taste and touch of his beautiful Michonne, permeated his mouth as he filled her slick and heated core. Her fingers funneled through his curls sensuously as their hips gently gyrated against each other. Fully awake and aware that his wife took his statement of _'just take it'_ literally, he placed his hands on either side of her face to catch her attention and gave her a wicked smile, "You naughty girl."

Her walls tightened around his cock at his words. Her eyes glowed as she whispered, "You wouldn't wake up and your queen is famished." She circled her hips eliciting a gasp from her king. Sitting up straight, she placed her hands behind to rest them against his thighs, allowing him a clear view of her succulent folds.

He reached out and stroked her center where they were joined. To see himself disappear inside her divine pussy had his dick hardening. After bringing his fingers to his mouth for a taste, he went back to tap her clitoris in time with his thrusts. Her first orgasm came when he increased the firmness and timing of massaging her clit. Her mouth opened, her eyes shut tightly and her body shuttered as rapture consumed her. Rick enjoyed the sight of his queen sitting upon her throne. From her locs swinging, to her breasts smoothly bouncing to the small baby bump that finally made an appearance.

As she came down off her sensual high, he soothingly caressed her dewy pearl, while his other hand smoothed along her abdomen, up to lightly squeeze her breast to slide and grasp the nape of her neck, pulling her down to latch back onto her luscious lips. His tongue glided across the seam of her lips to get her to open. When she complied, he thrust inside, dueling with hers. Putting a hand against the small of her back, he pushed her flush with his chest and rolled her over.

Reluctantly, he rose to his knees. When he slid his cock from her warm haven, he groaned. She gave him a puzzled look. He answered her unspoken question with a voice gritty with lust, "My queen asked and my queen shall receive." He placed his hands on her hips and rolled her over once again so that she lay on her stomach. Tightening his palms, he lifted her ass in the air, until she was on all fours. Without preamble, he gave her pussy one long lick before plunging balls deep into her hungry core. "Mmm… delicious. Hold on to somethin'."

Michonne grabbed the iron bars of the bed's headboard. Rick clamped on to her hips, rubbing her ass cheeks lightly before asking, "You ready?"

Sizzling euphoria spread throughout her body as she prepared to get drilled. Spreading her knees, she looked back to view hooded eyes, swollen lips, and his mussed, morning hair. "I'm ready," she growled as she secured her grip.

Rick started off slow, working his abdominal muscles to pull out 'til only his round mushroom head nestled inside. When he pushed back in, torturously slow, he widened her backside to leave his view unfettered.

Michonne cooed as she felt her sex being filled to the max. His thick strokes gradually increased 'til his hips and ass pistoned at a rapid pace. The grip on her hips tightened to keep her in place, his breathy gasps filling the room. Michonne's hair flung backward as she desperately held on, her body doing its best to burst apart in sensuous agony. Sweat covered their skin, droplets dripped off the curls of Rick's hair as he hunched over, swiveling his ass to hit the spots that would make his queen howl. He pulled her tight to his groin and gave her short jabs that brought out her exquisite screams. "That's it… that's it, take all this dick, baby."

The heat permeating the room and the sweat slicking their bodies, Rick's hold on her kept slipping. Bracing his hands against the back wall, he found better leverage to continue to delve in deep into his wife's gloriously tight haven.

"Rick…" she gasped, "I can't… I can't hold on." She was about to cum again. Her core tightened as his balls hardened. Rick eased a hand down her back to move around her stomach to pat her pussy.

Moving her hair out of the way, he leaned down to nibble on her lobe then whispered in her ear, "Cum for me, babe. This time we go together."

*Horns and trumpets*

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

"Rick, the Alexandrians need any medicines we can find." Michonne rubbed her husband's arms to sooth him. She walked over to the table, "Look," pointing to an area on the map, "we're going to this shopping center. It's not that far and won't take long to get there."

The expression on his face said he still wasn't happy. "I know this run is important. Doesn't mean I don't like you bein' out there. Who's all goin'?"

She walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water, "Shane, Sasha, Noah, and Spencer."

He followed, "Why are you taken him? That idiot Spencer might do somethin' stupid. How about you take Abe instead?"

Putting her glass down, "Now, you know you need to take Abe with you. We're all spread out. Daryl, Jesus and the boys are still at Sanctuary training Negan's minions. Glenn and Maggie are at Hilltop and Tara and Rosita are over in the Kingdom. We not only have to leave some of our people here, you need your brothers by your side when you go check out this Terminus." She secured her katana over her back and walked toward the door as he trailed after her.

Plans were in place for Rick and his team to scout out Terminus, find out if his mother is indeed among them and discover who is her mysterious partner. They made their way to the front gate where her team waited. As they went toward Sasha, he gave some instructions, "If you can, just hit the pharmacy. I want you all back here before sundown. If you see something that's truly needed, get it, but don't go out of your way."

Michonne tapped his arm as they stopped in front of Sasha and Shane, "I know, Dad. We'll be back before the street lights come on."

Her brother and goddess of the moon laughed at their antics.

Rick waved a dismissive hand at them then went over to Spencer and whispered to him, "Don't fuck this up. Listen to what they tell you and do not go off on your own." He then nodded to Shane who gave him a nod back. Stepping back over to Michonne, he wrapped an arm around her waisted and grasped her by the chin, gently, "I can't say this enough. Be careful." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She smiled warmly, "I love you too. See you soon."

* * *

Halfway to their destination, Sasha, Noah, and Spencer walked ahead, while Michonne and her brother kept guard at the rear. "How you feelin' sis? Need to take a break?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Oh, no. Not you, too. I am just fine, thanks." She adjusted her strap, "Speaking of how someone is doing. How are things with you? You've been down here helping everyone out and I don't ever see you doing something for yourself." She paused, thinking, "I have a suggestion."

He chuckled, "Oh, this is gonna be good. And what do you suggest, dear sister."

"Now don't get mad. I think it's time you get a girlfriend."

Shane nearly choked, "What makes you think I need one?"

"So, you can have someone to talk to."

"I talk to you, Rick and everybody else."

"That's not the kind of talking I'm talking about."

"Eww, Michonne!"

"No, I'm serious. And I can help you out. Tell me who you're interested in and I can set it up."

He laughed and threw an arm around her neck, "So you're gonna play Cupid now? No need for that, I already got somebody I'm talkin' to."

"Who?"

"I ain't tellin' you."

"Oh, come on, big bro. You gotta tell me. Is it Tara?"

"No, she likes women."

"What about Rosita?"

"Didn't you just tell me yesterday, she was dating Abraham?"

"Oh, yea. I forgot. Is it one of the Alexandrians or another mortal?"

"No, Michonne."

"Well, it can't be Carol or Beth. Is it a guy?"

"Uhm, Carol is married, and Beth is too young for me, and no, it's not a guy."

Michonne contemplated on who it could be, as she looked around, trying to think of who she didn't mention, "Are they down here or up at Olympus?"

"You're not gonna stop until you figure out, aren't you?"

"Nope." Her eyes stopped on the people walking ahead and she snapped her fingers, "I got it! It's Sasha, isn't it?" She turned to look at him and caught his quick glance at the Titanide before dropping his gaze to the ground. Excited, she clapped her hands, "It totally is! Oh, wow… you and Sasha. Y'all make a badass couple."

He shushed his sister, "Could you keep it down. We just started talkin' and I don't need my little sister gitten' all giddy and up in my business."

They came upon the shopping mall and Shane pointed out the place which was the purpose of their trip. "You guys head on in. I got to check out the sporting goods store. It won't take me long. I'm looking for something specific."

Suspicious, Michonne put her hands on her hips, "And, what is this specific thing you have to find and why?"

Looking sheepish, Shane kicked a rock before letting out a huge sigh, "I lost a bet to Abraham. He wants me to find him some golf clubs."

Walking backward to follow the rest to the pharmacy, she laughed, "So you tried to get out losing the wager against Rick and me, only to end up losing again to Abe." She wasn't asking the question because she knew the answer." You should have quit while you were ahead. Now, you have to do runs for all three of us?" She tsked, "I don't feel sorry for you at all." Shaking her head, she disappeared into the store.

* * *

Inside the Walgreens, Michonne watched her brother walk in with a brand new, black and gold, Wilson bag with golf clubs. From what she could tell, he got the whole complete set. The bag was stocked with a driver, wedge, Fairway wood and a hybrid club. She pulled out the putter, "What do you think Abe is gonna do with these?"

Shane shrugged, "I don't know, find a golf course empty of walkers and play nine holes or best ball?"

"Or, play wack-a-walker?"

Their joking around helped ease the tension of living in this world.

While putting all kidding aside, the five got busy clearing out the pharmacy and any over-the-counter medications they could find. Shane dug through his backpack, "Looks like we got here in time. Whoever looted it before didn't take much. We got some good stuff today," he glanced up, "Michonne, what are you doin'?"

His sister turned around with a mouth full of chocolate covered raisins, "What?" She shrugged, "I was hungry. There's plenty more to take back."

Sasha chuckled, "Yeah, if you don't eat it all first."

Michonne stuck her tongue out at her and she caught the cute little grin his brother he gave Sasha and while trying to hide it from his sister. Then she saw something that she could really use. Spencer happened to be next to her, "What do you need that for?"

She smiled, "I could use it for a lot of things. It's got a good weight to it and it's got a pointy end. You never know." She took out her katana and replaced it with her newfound prize.

Spencer placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. You won't have to do anything. I'll be right by your side and I'm betting your husband would want me to make sure nothing happens to you." He gave her a slightly creepy smile.

After Michonne gave a side eye to the fool's hand, she thought to herself, _That's not weird at all._ To Spencer, she said, "Thank you, Spencer, but I don't need you to do anything for me except keep your hands to yourself and your eyes peeled for the walkers trying to eat you. Can you do that?"

He jerked his hand back and reluctantly nodded.

"Good."

Shane went to check outside the window, "We got company. There's only a few of them, but if we haul ass, we can sneak right by 'em."

He secured his backpack, hooked the golf bag to his shoulder and looked to see that everyone else was ready, "Y'all set? Sasha and I will take point. Spencer, you stick by Noah and Michonne will take the rear."

Spencer straightened his collar, "No offense, Noah. But, do you mind if I hang with Michonne? I want to make sure she stays safe."

Noah walked away from him, "Whatever, man. Michonne, he's all yours."

Michonne rolled her eyes.

They were able to leave the store without getting walker attention. When they reached the last store of the strip mall, they ran into a small horde coming around the corner. Shane yelled, "Back up," as he put a hand on Sasha's arm to pull her with him. They all backed away from the slow-moving dead and wove their way around by going out into the parking lot.

All of the Alexandrians had been trained on how to handle themselves when they are outside the gates. Apparently, some paid closer attention than others. Michonne had just stepped over a parking block, keeping an eye on the undead when Spencer in a panic tripped over the concrete stops in his haste to provide protection for her. As he fell, he bumped Michonne's right arm, making her drop her sword. By that time, the walkers were almost on top of him. She didn't have time to pick it up. Yanking Spencer by the collar, she pulled him further away. Since she didn't have her katana, the item she grabbed just in time came in handy. As the rest began to fight and kill, she reached back and pulled a straight umbrella from her katana's sheath. The shaft was made of sturdy, heavy metal and the tip was sharp enough to pierce their soft skulls.

"Meeshee!" Spencer yelled, "I'll go get your sword."

 _No, the fuck he didn't._ She shouted back, "Get your ass over here between me and Noah and help us get rid of these walkers. We got other things to worry about." She swung her heavy umbrella and knocked off the head of a female walker that got a little too close for comfort, then she stabbed another in the back of the neck, killing it instantly. More were coming and it didn't help that Spencer yelled every time he put down one.

Shane kept glaring over at him and if she didn't take drastic measures, her brother just might beat the shit out of him. Making her way over to Spencer, the fool had another weird smile on his face. "Hey, Meeshee. Don't you think we make a great team?"

Without answering, Michonne stabbed, kicked and pushed walkers away from them so she could get a chance to tell him what's up. She poked him hard in the chest, "Spencer, I'm gonna say this once. No, we don't make a great team. Especially if you don't keep your eyes on these walkers and stop looking at my ass. Lack of attention is a quick way for you to get killed." He looked startled. "One more thing, if you want to get fucked up, call me Meeshee again."

Hopefully, he takes heed of her warning.

While fighting off the undead, they didn't notice a group of them weren't acting as the others. They may have looked like walkers, but they didn't act like them. By the time the group was aware something wasn't right, it was too late.

* * *

Rick, Abraham, and Tyrese had to travel further than Michonne and her group. Hopefully, they were on their way back to Alexandria. They crouched behind trees outside of the walls that protected Terminus. It looked like it used to be an old railroad station. Tracks from all over led right to it. Several large containers and railcars could be spotted throughout the property. They noticed the walled interior covered a lot of area with quite a number of people walking in and out of buildings. Rick let down his binoculars, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Abe still peered through his, "If you're talking about how they look like walkers but don't act like 'em, then yeah."

Tyrese concurred, "That's really weird. Wait…did you see that?"

Rick and Abe raised their binoculars and concentrated where Tyrese' finger pointed. Inside a truck entrance, they saw a bright reddish glow. Whoever it came from stood off to the side, one of the wacky looking people blocked the deities from identifying the person. Rick's hand dropped to his knee as he rubbed his fingers together, "Well, we know there's one of us down there. Now we just have to find out who it is."

They kept watch, trying to identify who stood in the bay. Rick noted, "There are more people here than we thought. We need to gather everyone from the other communities and end this."

Abraham leaned against a tree, "You know, Negan said that some of his group were coming up missing. Alexandria hasn't experienced it, but Hilltop, Oceanside, and the Kingdom reported losin' folks. They initially thought they were killed by walkers or by the Saviors. Negan confirmed he didn't have 'em." He gestured to the weird people of Terminus. "Them fuckers down there show up right when it all started happening. Somethin' ain't right and what the fuck is that smell?"

They all stopped to take a huge whiff. The smell was different from the decaying rotting corpse of the walkers. Tyrese's eyes lit up in recognition, "Rick, do you remember Lycaon, king of Arcadia? The mortal that tried to feed the gods mortal meat?"

Rick dropped his head. The fear that he as correct, was confirmed. "Yea, and I'll never forget that stench. They're cooking human flesh down there."

Abraham looked through his binoculars, "Well, well, well. Guess who made an appearance?"

Rick surveyed the bay doors. His mother, Hera, stood there talking to and hugging on his uncle, Hades, lord of the Underworld.

His hand dropped. His first thought, he needed his wife. As he thought of her and where she was, the ring that Eugene gave them answered his unasked question.

With dread, he whispered, "Michonne's in that building."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :)**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power


	12. Chapter 11 Enemies You Know

**A/N: Hi, and thanks for coming back. Last week has been something else and I had to update my last chapter a little late.**

 **Here is the final chapter for TWD of Mt. Olympus. Enjoy!**

 **I had to come back and fix Gavin/Gareth's name.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Enemies You Know**

 _Michonne is missing, Rick is a wreck… can our fearless deities of Mt. Olympus pull the communities together to battle the Alpha and the Lord of the Underworld? Find out in the last chapter of TWD of Mt. Olympus._

 ** _Outside the community of Terminus…_**

 _"ABRAHAM… SIT ON HIM!"_

When Rick realized his wife was located somewhere within the walls of Terminus, all thought, all rational flew out the window. He jumped up from their position hiding among the trees and made a beeline for the front gates.

Seeing that Rick was about to go the fuck off, Tyrese yelled for Abraham to apprehend his brother. Abe ran after him and before Rick could run past the tree line, Abe wrapped his muscular arms around him.

Once one is held in the bear hug of Hercules, one is not getting away.

Rick struggled and hollered for his brother to let him go. "Let me loose, you big red-headed fuck!" He kicked back his legs and twisted his body… anything he could do to get his younger brother to set him free. "Michonne's in there!" His body heating and sweating profusely, Rick continued to try and wrestle his way out of Abe's grip. He would have gotten away if it hadn't been for Tyrese's instruction for Abe to sit on him. With his arms pinned to the ground and his brother's heavy weight holding him down, he doubled his efforts. Breathing harshly, he gave Abe the evil eye, hoping that would entice him into letting him go.

Abe kept a death grip on Rick's arms as he instructed Tyrese, "I can't hold his wigglin' ass for long. Tyrese, I need you to make a run to all the communities and tell everyone to get their asses here, now. We don't have time to come up with a plan. Use your speed. I don't fucking care if anybody sees you."

"Goddammit, Abe! Let me up!"

Abe growled, "Shut up, Rick. We're gonna go, but we need everybody here first. You're not running in there without backup. This won't help Michonne, Shane, Sasha or Noah. So, calm the fuck down and use your head."

Rick closed his eyes as the panic inside him began to subside a little. Taking deep breaths, he had to think, ' _She's gonna be okay, the baby will be okay. It's Michonne, she'll be fine.'_

His eyes still closed, he nodded to let Abe know he was getting himself under control. To prove it, he told Tyrese before he left, "Go to Sanctuary first. Jesus is faster and he can help you spread the word to the other communities. Tell Negan and my sons to come straight here."

As he was leaving, Tyrese assured him, "Will do. Hang in there, nephew. I'll be back before you know it and we'll get Michonne out of there." His form zipped away from them. If a mortal had been watching, all they would have seen were streaks of light flying down the road.

As soon as Tyrese spoke Michonne's name out loud, it brought back the panic to Rick's heart, "I swear to god if my mother or my uncle lays one fucking finger on her…" He restarted his struggle to break away from Abe, yelling expletives for him to get off and what he would do to Hades and Hera once he was free. Tears welled up in his eyes when he surged up and was able to turn over under Abe.

The struggle was real and Rick almost got out when Abe put him in a headlock. "Dude, calm down. The rest of the gang will be here to help. I can't let you go in there like this. Stop!"

Rick fell limply to the ground after expending useless energy to free himself, his mind lost in the possibilities of what was happening to his pregnant wife. As he attempted to bring more air into his lungs, he felt Abe let him go. He would have gotten up if it hadn't been for the double set of arms wrapping around him.

"Dad, we're here."

"Dad, we'll get mommy back."

(yes, they're that fast ;)

* * *

Michonne, Shane, Sasha, and Noah, looked around the room where they were being held. Each had been bound… their arms and legs secured with rope created by Eugene. There was no way they were going to escape their bondage.

Rick is gonna be pissed.

She thought back to how they found themselves in this predicament: She had just kicked a walker in the head to keep it from pouncing on a clumsy Spencer who fell on the ground, again. She told herself that if he tripped over nothing again, she would leave him. The man dropped so many times, she had the suspicion that he did it on purpose…just so Michonne would put her hands on him. The slight brushes to her breasts as she helped him up, did not go unnoticed and as soon as they were out of there, his copping a feel would be addressed.

While she fucked around trying to save Spencer's ass and the rest coming over to help, it kept their attention from the not-walkers. Unbeknownst to them all, they crept up and before they knew it, their arms were circled with the golden lasso of Hephaestus. Incapacitating them from doing anything. When they corralled Michonne's group together while others killed the rest of the real walkers, they kept whispering and it was creepy as shit.

They were forced to walk several miles away from the shopping mall, away from Alexandria… to an area, they had yet to explore. When they reached their destination, she, Noah, Shane, and Sasha were ushered into a large open-spaced chamber filled with guards. One of those whispering things, Michonne wasn't sure if they were human or not, confiscated all their weapons, her umbrella and Shane's golf clubs and took them to another area. They had even picked up her katana when they were kidnapped.

Spencer had been taken to the opposite side of the room and deposited next to the Andersons and another mortal she didn't recognize. Jessie, her husband Pete and her two kids, Ron and Sam kneeled in front of a rectangular, stainless steel tub. She glanced around, looking for ways to help them escape, but with the magical binding and them being without their powers, they weren't going to get out of there without help.

Thankfully, the rings each of them wore let them know that Rick and the family were already gathered outside the walls of the building and it wouldn't be long until they made an appearance. Not daring to say it out loud because she didn't know if Gareth and Mary were aware Rick was about to bust in, she sent a little prayer _, 'Rick, please keep it together and don't freak out. Just come in here and get us.'_

Whether they made it in time to save the Andersons, Spencer and the random guy, remained to be seen.

From the setup, this must be their throne room. Instead of crystallized thrones, two seats that looked like wooden chairs used for electrocuting death row inmates were placed on a raised platform in the middle of the room. A golden curtain hung behind them, hiding part of the room from its occupants.

Shaking with fear, not for himself but for the family across from them, Noah whispered, "That's Hades over there. What is he doing?" Shane, Sasha, and Michonne kept quiet and their senses sharp. The smell of human flesh permeated the building that left an emotional and burning sting to their minds and nostrils.

Entering from a side room, sashayed Rick's mother and Negan's wife, the goddess Hera. She also wore mottled human skin underneath her robes, except, her head was uncovered. She caught the lord of the Underworld's attention and he sauntered over to her after giving his minions instructions.

The four deities listened in as they talked, "Mary, you promised me my brother's throne and more souls if I helped you with this. You'd better be right that my nephew isn't going to take issue with this."

Mary gave him a scathing look, "The crown is yours, Gareth. My husband is no longer a factor and you don't have to worry about my son." She smirked at the bound group, "We, as pure-blood Olympians are far more superior. Rick won't let a Titan, a half-breed born from a mortal and two siblings from a different pantheon come between a mother and her own child." With confidence, she smiled at Michonne, "He knows this and he will make the right choice. Even if he's married to a lessor."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at her.

Glancing back at her brother-in-law now lover, Gareth, she curled her lips in distaste. "The only thing I see as a problem is where we are going to bury them." She turned to her brother-in-law and slid her hand along his jaw on down to his chest, "We can't kill them. We need a place to lock them and Negan away."

Gareth mouth opened in surprise, "Dammit, Mary! Could you not have said that in front of them?" He gestured towards Michonne, "Because of your big mouth they know I have him.

Mary shook her head and blew a strawberry, "Pfftt! Who cares. They can't do anything about it. Besides, we'll be rid of them soon. Too bad they won't be occupying our dinner table tonight. Nothing worse than eating immortal flesh." She licked her lips.

At the sight of Michonne's eyes widening in surprised horror, the queen of the gods cackled, "What? You think you're above feasting on mortals? You and my husband with your noses in the air." She yelled at one of her guards standing by the throne, "Raise the curtain!"

When they opened, all four gasped. Hanging upside down, shackled with golden chains, was a struggling Negan. They gagged him and blood matted his face, beard, and hair. Michonne asked, "Why are you doing this?"

It never failed… there was always a dumbass so arrogant with their belief they were on the winning side. So, it was easy getting them to confess everything just by asking a simple question.

Mary jeered at them, "Why? Because I am the Alpha Bitch. Negan started this. I'm just taking it to another level. He wanted man to learn a lesson, well…I want them all to die. Are we not gods? Isn't this our right to do as we please? Negan wants peace, I want chaos. I am the queen of the gods and what I want is for the mortals to be gone!"

Her hands balled into fists with her tirade. After a few moments of no one responding, she calmed, "I convinced Gareth here to supply the plague and guaranteed he could rule the heavens and the underworld and suck up as many souls he could ever want. Negan was foolish enough to listen to our plan, but what he didn't know…my son isn't going to replace him. It will be his brother. With my annoying husband out of the way, I'm free to have fun to cleanse my palate.

Shane shuddered, "You are one sick bitch."

Mary flicked a lock of hair behind her shoulder, laughing manically, "That's Alpha Bitch to you. You should try it sometime." To Gareth, she pushed him back over to the mortals on their knees. "Get on with it. We have a feast to prepare for tonight in honor of our campaign!"

Spencer yelled, " _WAIT_ ," as Gareth stepped behind the first person in line. The dark immortal stopped his actions to hear what the sniveling mortal had to say.

"I, umm…I can help you," he tried to appeal, "I don't completely understand what's going on, but I do know that you are the ones in charge and I can help you with that. I can manage the people and make them understand that you will be running things around here. If you spare me and let me do this for you, I promise you won't regret it."

Spencer didn't seem to get that Gareth and Mary didn't want to rule the mortals, they only wanted to eat. To amuse himself, Gareth asked, "And for your generous offer, what would you like in return?"

With a sinister smile echoing on his face, he stared boldly at Michonne, "I want Meeshee."

Across the room, the immortals clearly heard Spencer. Shane fought against his bonds, "That little motherfucker!"

Noah whispered, "At first, I wanted to save his ass. Now, they can start snacking on him first.

Sasha shook her head with pity, "That poor idiot. They're about to fuck his ass like no tomorrow."

Michonne was pissed, "That son-of-a-bitch called me _Meeshee_ again! I can't wait to get my hands on him if they don't kill him first."

Gareth ignored Spencer as he went ahead and slit the neck of the rando. His head dropped as blood poured like a waterfall from the gaping wound. The Andersons and Spencer began to scream and Jessie pleaded for her life and the life of her husband, to take her children instead.

The god of the underworld ignored her cries and went on to kill Pete, then her children, saving Jessie for last. Before he could move on to Spencer, a commotion outside the building halted his grisly deed.

* * *

Rick's mind calmed somewhat, though his heart still raced as his boys embraced him and helped him to his feet. He dusted off his pants and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm fine. I just had a little panic attack." He gave them a reassuring pat on their shoulders. It would take longer for the mortals of the other communities to show, giving Rick time to strategize now that his mind was a little clearer.

He called Jesus over to him, "Hades is in there with my mother. I need to you run an errand for me and you'll need to go back to Alexandria in order to get it done in time." He whispered more instructions to him before his brother took off.

Just as Jesus was leaving he told Rick, "Rick, Negan's been missing for a few days. Nobody has heard from him."

With a hand on his hips, Rick rubbed his forehead, "Okay, since he doesn't have a ring, we can't pinpoint his location but we'll worry about him later. Maybe he went back to Olympus or somethin'. Right now, my priority is to rescue my wife."

He gathered the rest of his brethren around him. He tells them, "When they get here, I want the Kingdom and Oceanside to stay outside and guard the walls against any walkers. Hilltop and the Saviors will follow us inside. Hilltop will cover the inner walls to prevent any of those covered in skin from escaping. I want the Saviors to knock those crazy bitches out." He kneeled down and drew and image of a building in the dirt. "Michonne and the rest are in here," he pointed, "Andre, Carl…I want you to stick close to me. When we go in, I don't want anything stopping us. They get close, clobber 'em." Carl shared a smile to his brother and they both pulled out what looked like nunchucks, without the chain between, covered with barbed wire.

With a raised eyebrow, their father asked, "What are those?"

The boys expertly twirled the dark sticks in their hands. When the spinning came to a stop, they pressed a button on the handle and a slick blade sprung from the tip. Carl answered, "Grandpa Z gave them to us."

Rick gave the sticks a questioning look, "Yea, I'm gonna have a little chat with Negan about giving you guys weapons without talking to me first."

* * *

It took about an hour for the rest to show. Rick had been on pins and needles waiting. His boys were the only thing helping him keep his act together.

All the communities had their instructions and Rick led the charge. The boys on either side followed their father in formation. Andre and Carl pulled black bandanas up to cover half their face and anchored their deputy hats down to keep them from falling off. Both were covered in black leather from head to toe, fingerless gloves, and their pant legs were taped to their ankles. They made a formidable force as they spun, kicked and bashed anyone and anything that came near. Rick marveled on how skilled they had become in such a short time. At one point, the boys clasped hands and Carl swung Andre around in a circle. They used enough force to clear several creatures trying to attack.

Rick couldn't tell if they were men or women. They didn't yell when they were hit, the only sound coming from them were whispers. Their entire body was covered with rotting human skin, even the head. It looked like a perverted version of a Michael Myers mask. As one came at him waving a metal pipe, he could see the person's lips underneath making _'PSS PSS PSS'_ noises.

It was for that annoying sound alone, the god of war knocked it the fuck out. When Rick clipped it in the jaw laying it flat, he stared at it and saw they were human and alive… not walkers, "What in the hell kind of cult is my uncle runnin' up in here?"

Simon, Tyrese, and Abe took point with the Saviors and scattered them throughout the train yard, catching the Whisperers off guard. Some were knocked unconscious and most had to be killed. While the rest were kept busy, Rick and the boys busted their way through the door where Michonne and her group were located.

Rick didn't plan on talking, he only wanted to kick whoever's ass that stood in his way. When he entered the throne room, his uncle was over to the right getting ready to slice Spencer's neck. His mother stood over Michonne at the left and in the middle next to the poor excuses for thrones was a tied-up Negan.

* * *

Michonne straightened in excitement when Rick burst through the door, followed by her two boys. "Rick!"

His mother turned and saw him, "Gareth…stop him!"

Rick made a beeline for her while the rest spread out to help take care of the guards. Gareth dropped the knife and made his way to confront his nephew. Before Rick could get near them, the lord of the underworld threw up a glowing barrier between them, blocking his path to Michonne, Negan and themselves. Rick, unfortunately, ran right into it and fell on his backside from the impact.

Snapping his fingers, Gareth called for more guards and Whisperers to join he and Mary.

Gareth, with a worried look on his face, moved toward Mary while Rick picked himself up and looked over to Michonne, "You alright over there?"

She gave a pointed stare at the ropes binding her, "I'm fine, a little embarrassed, but we're fine. Can't say the same for the Andersons and Spencer."

A look of sheer relief relaxed Rick's body, his panic and anxiety dissipated. His wife was just fine.

Rick reached out a hand and placed it as close as he dared to the magical wall. He could feel the power emanating from it. There was no way he could get around it. Maybe he could talk his way through. "You two want to explain to me what's goin' on?"

Gareth turned to his mother nervously, "Mary, talk to your boy. He doesn't look happy and you'll need to convince him to go with our plans."

Mary stepped closer to the barrier but kept a safe distance. With a sickening smile on her face, she addressed her son, "My darling, you weren't supposed to see all this. We were busy preparing for the ceremony in honor of you tonight. As you can see, I have several surprises for you."

With his hands on his hips, Rick asked, "What surprises do you have for me, mother?"

She swept her arm behind her, "Well, for one, you no longer have to worry about your father interfering as you take over the throne." Gareth gave her a startled look and attempted to grab her arm. Mary reciprocated with a quick shake of her head and a short wave of her hand to make him stand back.

"You know you're standing right in front of me and I can see all your stupid signals?"

Mary tried to reassure her son, "Gareth's just eager for me to tell you the rest. He's impatient that's all."

Pointing over to his right, Rick asked, "Wanna tell me why you killed those people… Why you're about to kill Spencer?"

She shrugged, "They're mortals and that one over there betrayed you and wanted to become our fuckboy, so he could rule man. Oh, and he wanted to be rewarded with… Meeshee? Is that the name you called her?"

Spencer bent down and tried to hide behind the tub.

Rick's head tilted to the side, "Meeshee? You know you're fucked, right?"

Spencer cowered even further until he lay flat on the ground and out of sight.

* * *

Before Abraham and Tyrese entered the large throne room, they first left Simon in charge watching over the Saviors, who continued to fight outside. On their way to join Rick, they discovered the area where Gareth and his crew stashed Michonne and her group's weapons. Among them, was a golf bag with a full set of clubs. Abe smiled with glee, "Shane came through on the bet. He found a nice set for me to play and today, I can put 'em to good use." He grabbed a nine iron and made his way to stand with Rick.

* * *

As Rick spoke with his mother, his face expressing his horror at the brutal and inhumane thoughts she had about his family and the mortals of the world, Michonne worried on how they were going to free themselves. That's when Shane leaned close and gave her an elbow. Turning her head so not give herself away, she glimpsed Shane cocking his head toward Negan. Negan's eyes were wide and it seemed as if he were trying to tell her something. Once Negan got her attention his stare went from Michonne to somewhere to his side. It took a few seconds for her to understand his meaning but she finally realized he was referring to his hands tied behind his back.

A golden glow hovered over his closed fists and when their eyes met once again, he gave her a little nod. As Rick continued to argue with his mother, the light flowed away from Negan as a golden tendril that snaked its way to the restrained deities. Bypassing Noah, Sasha, and Shane, it slithered to curl around Michonne's wrist then sunk into her palms. An itching began at the back of her shoulders and she recognized the emerging of her fiery-red wings. Keeping them from revealing themselves until the opportune moment, her gaze flashed back to the lord of Olympus and his eyes moved to his son with a quick jerk of his head.

Nodding in affirmation, Michonne concentrated on her husband and pushed the tendril to make its way over to him. The golden line flattened against the floor and crept over to sink into Rick's boot. When he felt something touch his foot, he didn't stop talking but peered over to see his father staring at him and his eyes roving over to Michonne's location. He raised and gestured with his hands to keep Mary and Gareth's attention up high and not what was happening on the ground. He felt the familiar power of Olympus crawl along his leg to sink into his soul.

He felt a prickle at his back, it was a foreign feeling but he understood what it was. His wife's talent had been inexplicably passed onto him and he would take full advantage of it. Lowering his hand and moving it slightly behind him while still gesturing wildly with the other. He talked non-stop to Mary on how her plan would never work, as he signaled for Andre, Carl, Abraham, Glenn, and the rest to get ready.

He pressed three fingers to his leg and counted down while keeping his focus on Gareth and Mary. Two, one…he brought his hands together with a loud crack and a brilliant flash of light.

At the same time, Michonne's and Rick's wings exploded from their backs, fiery-red and onyx-black. The magical emergence of the goddess of victory's wings freed her from her bonds. She immediately got to her feet, grabbed the ropes holding Shane, Sasha, and Noah, releasing them.

Rick slammed his hands against the wall, shattering it into millions of shiny particles. Gareth threw his hands in the air and shot a beam of crimson at Rick, but he deflected it to ram the pulsing charge into the ceiling, causing chunks of cement to fall to the ground. Rick leaped into the air, spreading his ebony wings to hover and threw a ball of Greek fire. It smacked his uncle in the chest, knocking him back.

The rest of the family jumped and attacked the guards scattered throughout the room. Several Whisperers came in and joined the fray.

Michonne went after Mary. Conjuring her katana, she jumped over to block the exit where Mary tried to make an escape. Seeing that her plan to take over would never happen, Mary snarled at Michonne, "You haven't heard the last of me."

Michonne didn't bother to talk, she swung with intent to decapitate the queen of the gods. Before it could touch her, Mary raised her cape, turned and swirled until only black smoke remained in her wake.

Rick pounced on Gareth and blasted him with spurts of fire, along with slamming his fist into his head. As everyone fought inside the throne room, poor Negan still hung… forgotten, that is until Michonne flew over to set him free. Keeping an arm around him from falling on his head when she cut the chains, she was just standing him up straight when their focus went back to Rick, lost in a zone.

Though Gareth wasn't dead, he ceased moving and it looked like Rick wasn't going to stop drilling into his face. Both Negan and Michonne made a move to stop him when another brilliant flash lit up the room. When the light faded, standing next to Rick was Jesus and next to him, the queen of the Underworld, Persephone.

Wearing a long gown of pure obsidian, her white skin glowed in the room's dim light. She reached out her cold and pale dead fingers and softly clasped Rick's shoulder, immediately halting his assault on her husband. Rick turned and peered into radiant, violet eyes. A stark contrast to the beautiful deathless countenance of her face. The pleasant aroma of freshly cut rose assailed his senses when she softly spoke, "Ares, I'll handle my husband from here."

Standing and taking a step back out of her way, Persephone kneeled and fluttered her fingers over Gareth's bruised and busted face. She turned her head, "You won't have to worry about him coming up here or gallivanting with your mother anymore."

Staring down at her husband, her voice turned dangerous, "Isn't that right, honey?" Long fingers, decorated with sharp, pointy black fingernails wrapped around Gareth's throat and squeezed, forcing his eyes open wide. When he realized his wife had him by the throat, his expression dissolved into defeat. He knew if he said even one word, she would rip it out and eat it.

A snap of her fingers, they both disappeared.

Michonne picked up a still weakened Negan and flew them over to where Rick and the rest stood. Her husband wiped the moisture from his eyes and grabbed her up in a crushing hug. Her sons joined soon after. She pulled back, noting their attire. She laughed, "What's this? My kids are little ninja's now?"

Andre squeezed her around the waist, "Just wait till you see us in action, mom."

She jiggled both of their hats, "I did and I'm very proud of you." Both boys blushed, then left their parents to high-five Jesus and Daryl.

Shane and Sasha talked quietly in a corner. Abe bragged on how many heads he bashed with his golf clubs to Noah, Maggie, Glenn, and Rosita. Tyrese and Tara just shook their heads at him.

Rick studied his father, "You alright?"

Negan stretched his back, "I am now. Fuck, I'm tired. I'm goin' home. Y'all handle this mess." He started to walk away, then he turned back. "You know I'm divorcing your mother over this, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay. I wanted to make sure you don't get all pissy about it." He yelled back as he walked toward the door.

"I don't think that'll ever happen. Negan, if you hadn't, I'd have made you." Shaking his head, he gave all his attention back to his wife. "You sure you're okay? I was scared there for a minute."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him… slowly, "I'm fine, the baby's fine, and I'm really loving these." Her fingers smoothed over the feathers of his new wings.

Rick looked back at his brand-new appendages. "They are pretty cool. Thank you for giving them to me."

"You're welcome," she grinned. Her face lost her smile as she caught a certain someone trying to sneak past. She squinted her eyes and growled, "That little asshole." Michonne pulled out of Rick's arms to confront Spencer. Rick followed.

Spencer stopped crawling when he saw they spotted him. Coming up to his knees he tried to give them a politician's smile. "Now, now, I only said what I said to save my life." His eyes darted back and forth, "You can understand that, right? They were going to slit my throat!"

Michonne turned to her husband, "Rick, he saw everything."

Rick scratched his chin, "Yeah, I know. What do you think we should do?"

She placed her hands on her hips, contemplating, "I don't know. We don't want to kill him but he can't go spreading around what he saw today. He disobeyed a direct order not to call me Meeshee and I'm not sure if I should tell you this."

Rick raised an eyebrow, his voice lowered, "Tell me what?"

She giggled, knowing what was coming. "Oh, it was his fault we got captured and he felt up my boobs."

 _"WHAT!"_

Rick turned murderous eyes on the cowering man on the floor. "Stand up!"

Spencer first shook his head until he was yelled at again to stand. When he did, Rick snapped his fingers and the rope binding his arms disappeared.

"I released you just so you don't think I'm not a fair person."

Spencer's head went back and forth to a grinning Michonne and a very pissed off Rick. "Fair? Wha-what do you mean?"

Rick reached over and nudged his wife to the side, hauled back his fist and cocked Spencer square in the jaw. Knocking him out cold.

Michonne stood over Spencer and booted him gently with her foot. "You didn't kill him, right?"

Rick pulled her in his arms, the hand that hit Spencer found its way to his favorite place and squeezed. "Nah, just broke his mouth so it'll be a while before he can talk again, and he won't remember any of this when he wakes up."

Brushing a hand over her crimson feathers, he gave her ass a smack.

"Let's go home."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my second fanfic, The TWD of Mt. Olympus. I hope you enjoyed the ride of my Greek Mythology/TWD adventures.**

 **If you like, please let me know and it was a wonderful experience and my pleasure to create this world for the most POWERFUL COUPLE w/ the greatest LOVE STORY of The Walking Dead**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie-** Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn-** Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gareth-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus


End file.
